Will You Be My Daddy?
by Tracey4t
Summary: Haruhi has a daughter whom she loves but has a problem with; she has no idea who her daughter's real father is out of her six friends. Rating subject to change. HaruhixHosts
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi are you done yet?" Haruhi's boss Ms. Sanzan asked from behind her desk.

"Almost," said Haruhi as she finished sweeping up that last of the dirt.

"Good because I just got a phone call from room 8, they need some more towels," said Ms. Sanzan.

"Okay then," said Haruhi as she put the broom away and hurried to the storage closet and grabbed a few more towels. She quickly ran up the stairs to room 8 and knocked the door.

"Ah yes thank you," said the man answering the door who took the towels and handing Haruhi a tip.

"Sure no problem," said Haruhi right as the door closed and she looked down at her tip.

"$5.00, nice," she said as she hurried back down stairs.

"Haruhi, kitchen please," called Ms. Sanzan.

"Coming," said Haruhi running into the kitchen where there was a cart filled with different food dishes, each with their own note on top of what room number they were suppose to go to.

"Hurry up and get going, come on," said Ms. Sanzan.

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi as she grabbed the cart and hurrying towards the elevator with it. She quickly road it the different floors where all the different food orders had been ordered to. To her surprise each room offered up a tip. There have been nights that when no one would offer tips.

"This is a pretty good night for tips," said Haruhi as she hurried back towards the kitchen.

"Oh took you long enough," said Ms. Sanzan, "You can start cleaning the dishes."

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi as she got going on the huge pile of dishes. By the time she was done it was time to go get the dinner dishes. She hurried up stairs to the different floors again, gathering up the dirty dishes that had been left outside the doors. A few had a couple more dollars in tips as well.

"Nice," said Haruhi as she pocketed the tips.

She quickly came down stairs and started to wash the rest of the dishes.

"Good work Haruhi, I guess you're done for the day huh?" said her boss walking into the kitchen.

"Yes thank you," said Haruhi as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Just then they heard a buzzer coming from the front desk.

'Oh god no!' thought Haruhi as Ms. Sanzan ran to the front desk to answer.

She walked back in a few minutes later and said, "On second thought, room 16 wants some Sundays, chop, chop."

"But I really should get home to my daughter," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Ms. Sanzan, "Don't forget who gave you that home and could kick you out of it."

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi.

"Now get to work for which I pay you so handsomely," said Ms. Sanzan.

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi as she hurried up and made the Sundays and carried them up to the room for the guest.

"Thank you very much," said the man who answered the door.

"Yes sir, but please remember the kitchen does close at 6," said Haruhi.

"Well then it was a good thing I called at 5:58," said the man.

"Are the Sundays here yet?" called out a young female voice. Haruhi glanced in to see a young girl who was probably half the man at the door's age sitting on the couch in some lingerie.

"Yeah coming," said the man shutting the door without tipping.

'Disgusting,' Haruhi thought as she headed to the elevator. Of course that was who normally stayed at Ms. Sanzan's hotel, men who were looking for a place to have a night with their mistresses, often really young mistresses.

"Haruhi, what's this I hear from room 16 about you being rude to the guest?" asked Ms. Sanzan as Haruhi came back downstairs.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"You getting all mad about him wanting a simple Sunday," said Ms. Sanzan.

"Well all I did was mention what time the kitchen closed," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi these are customers we're talking about okay?" said Ms. Sanzan, "And unlike you they are what's good for the hotel okay. So if they want a Sunday at 5:58 then they'll get the Sunday at 5:58 okay?"

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi.

'Of course that's easy for you to say. You'd make me do it than stick around longer to make it and then clean up without having to worry about a six year old all alone,' she thought.

"In fact because your rudeness, let's see your tips," said Sanzan.

Haruhi sighed sadly as she pulled out all of the tips she got that day and laid it out on the kitchen counter.

"I think I'll take half," said Ms Sanzan. "And you're going to stick around until they're done with the ice cream, with no overtime pay!"

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi. She moaned to herself as walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was about 7 when Haruhi finally was able to get out of the hotel and walked to the little shed in the back of the hotel. At the top was the little apartment she and her daughter lived in.<p>

She walked up the stairs to poorly lit room where her daughter sat at the table working on something. Haruhi could see a pot still on the stove and quickly walked over to it to see some ramen still in it.

"Oh good there's still some left," said Haruhi as she picked up a bowel and filled it up.

"I had to heat it up a few times though," said Taeko.

"Oh really, well thank you for that," said Haruhi as she sat down across the table from her daughter. She saw that Taeko as busy working on her homework and almost done.

"Need any help?" asked Haruhi.

"No I'm good," said Taeko before she started to cough.

Haruhi looked up at her.

"Are you getting sick again…," Haruhi paused as she noticed her daughter's right eye was black.

"Did you get beat up again?" she asked.

"Yes," said Taeko before looking down at her work.

"Was it the same group again?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Taeko.

"One of these days, I've got to talk to either your school or to their parents about this!" said Haruhi, "They can't keep beating you up for this! Did they do anything else?"

"They ripped Teddy's arm," said Taeko holding up her stuff bear.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I'll make sure to sew up tomorrow or when I get the time to," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Taeko.

Just then they started to a sound on the roof. It started out faint but then it started to get louder and louder.

"Uh-oh," said Haruhi as both she and Taeko stood up, "Quick honey get some pots and pans!" Taeko quickly pulled out as many as she could and started to place them around the room as the leaks started to come in through the roof.

Haruhi started to do the same thing.

"Sometimes it seems like we use these pots more for catching water then for cooking," said Haruhi.

"Oh no, no, no!" said Taeko as she ran to the table. She grabbed something off it real fast before water started to drip down on it.

"What, what is it?" asked Haruhi as she put a cup onto the table.

Taeko held up a newspaper.

"Oh you got a newspaper huh, nice," said Haruhi as she picked up the paper and flipped through it to the house listings.

"Oh there's a good one…, oh wait, never mind," said Haruhi, "It's too far, I wouldn't have the time to go look at it."

She looked at some of the other listings, but any good ones were just too far for her to take the time off from work to go and look at them.

"Oh well," said Haruhi as she flipped through the paper, "Might as well see if we have any good job listening."

"See anything good?" asked Taeko as she came and stood next to her mother.

"Hmm a few, but they're all too far too," said Haruhi as she continued to look around, "Oh hey look, seems no one still willing to fill my old position at Mr. Miki's."

Taeko laughed.

"No one's willing to take that stupid job huh?" she asked.

"Nope," said Haruhi. Not that her current job was much better, but at least she got tips here.

That and only real problem with the apartment here was the leaks and the draft and the electricity. The old apartment they used to live in back when she worked for Mr. Miki as a janitor was only one bedroom and it had mice and bug infestation.

"Well maybe better luck next time," said Haruhi as she put the paper down and turned to her daughter, "In the mean time, it's time for bed."

"Okay," said Taeko as she walked to the bathroom.

Haruhi could hear the water running until she heard her daughter scream suddenly.

"Honey what's wrong?" asked Haruhi walking into the bathroom.

"I think we're out of hot water again," said Taeko.

Haruhi sighed.

"Of course," she said, "Just try to grin and bear it honey."

"Okay," said Taeko. She finished soon and got out

"Good night Mom," she said as she walked up to her mother and hugged her.

"Good night honey," said Haruhi as she hugged her daughter back and watch her walk to her room. Haruhi got up and walked to her own room. She was just about to get into her bed when her daughter came into the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's leaking in my room again," said Taeko.

"Oh no!" said Haruhi running to her daughter's room where she could see the water dripping down onto the bed.

"Oh great," said Haruhi as she moved the bed away from the leak and quickly got a pot for it.

"I'm sorry honey, you can just come and sleep with me in my room tonight," said Haruhi as she lead her daughter to her room and the two got into bed together.

"Good night," said Haruhi.

"Good night Mommy," said Taeko, "Hey Mommy."

"Yes honey?" asked Haruhi.

"You know what teacher told us today in class?" said Taeko.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"She says that everyone has a daddy, no matter what," said Taeko.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah so I was wondering, do you know who mine is?" asked Taeko.

Haruhi sighed sadly.

"Honey, can we talk about this later? It's late, I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow remember? Let's get some sleep," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Taeko as she snuggled next to her mother.

Haruhi looked at her as she gently started to stroke her daughter's hair. She hated it when her daughter asked about her father in anyway shape or form.

'I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you about your father, but the truth is I don't really know who it could be,' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi moaned and groaned as she sat up from her bed to the sound of her alarm going off. She looked over and saw it was 5 am. This meant she only had an hour to get up and ready before being back at the hotel ready to get to work.

She got out of bed as carefully as she could only to suddenly have it creak as she sat up. She turned around to see if Taeko had woken up, she had. She looked up at her mother with her big brown tired eyes and smiled. If anyone were to see the two of them together one could almost simply think they were clones of each other, they were looked so much alike. There was no question she was in fact Haruhi's daughter.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," said Haruhi.

"It's okay," said Taeko in a very horse voice.

"Taeko are you okay?" asked Haruhi as she came around to Taeko's side of the bed and felt her forehead.

"Oh it feels like you got a temperature!" said Haruhi as she ran out of the room to the waiting kitchen. She frantically flew open the cabinet meant for medicine only to find nothing in there really for cough or sore throats.

"Damn it!" said Haruhi. She ran to the bathroom to look as well, but there was nothing in there as well.

"Oh god no!" said Haruhi frustrated.

"Here honey," she said as she walked back into the room with a cup of water, "This is all I can give you for the time being. Frst chance I get I'll go and get you some medicine. And I think its best you stay home today; I'll go call the school right now."

After she did Haruhi also went and made her daughter some chicken noodle soup she happen to find in the cupboard.

"Here we go honey, this will help too," she said as she brought the soup into the bed room.

"Thanks Mom," said Taeko as she sat up and ate her soup. Haruhi nodded before she noticed that it was almost 6! She wasn't even dressed yet!

She quickly threw on her clothes and brushed her hair, before running out the door towards the hotel. She didn't even bother to get something to eat herself.

* * *

><p>"You're late Haruhi," said Ms. Sanzan as Haruhi ran into the office and clocked in. It was only one minute after six.<p>

"Sorry, I was really busy," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you live behind the hotel for god's sake! How hard can it be to get here on time?" asked Ms. Sanzan.

"I'm really sorry," said Haruhi, "But Taeko's sick, I had to take care of her."

"Oh god, kid gives off one little cough and you freak out and use it as an excuse to be late," said Ms. Sanzan.

"No she's really sick, she has a temperature and everything!" said Haruhi.

"Sure she does," said Ms Sanzan.

"She really does! And as such I was wondering is there any way I could take a quick break later today and run down to the drug store to get her some medicine?" asked Haruhi.

"What, after you got here so late, No!" said Sanzan.

"But she really needs….," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. You can go get it for her on your lunch break if you really want to, and that's final," said Ms. Sanzan.

"But I…," said Haruhi.

"No more arguments, unless you don't want your lunch break either," said Ms. Sanzan.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she got to work.

"Um by the way, my roof was leaking last night again. Is there any new update about getting that mended?" she asked as she walked towards the utilities closet.

Ms. Sanzan groaned mad.

"Haruhi do you know what you need to do something like that?" she asked, "You need money. You know what else needs money, this hotel. Now let's go over this rationally, the hotel takes money but it also receives money. Meanwhile your apartment only takes money. So what do you think is more important, the thing that gives and receives money or the thing that just receives money?"

"The hotel," said Haruhi.

"Good job," said Ms. Sanzan, "You're right the hotel. The hotel that's in the process of trying to get a revolving door that will make it look even more fancy and get more customers who will pay it more money. When that happens then we'll see about mending the roof. In the mean time don't come and bother me with anymore bullshit about getting your stupid roof fixed. If it's that bad you can fix it yourself with your own money."

"What money, I hardly have any money" Haruhi muttered to herself as she got to work. She quickly started to change the bed sheets, cleaning the bathrooms and such. However she couldn't help but looking at the time whenever she could, hoping her lunch break would come soon. She also could help but look out to her apartment any time she passed by a back window wondering if Taeko was doing okay and longing to be near her taking care of her.

* * *

><p>Finally at 1:30 Haruhi was allowed to take a break.<p>

"Haruhi you better be back on time or else I'll be taking half of your tips for two weeks. I'm all ready going to for one week for being late this morning," Ms. Sanzan called out at Haruhi headed to the door.

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi as she ran out. She bolted fast to the corner drug store and bought the first children's cough syrup she could. She quickly ran back to the hotel and her apartment.

"Taeko, I'm here and I have some medicine!" Haruhi called out as she ran to her room. As came to her daughter's side she gasped when she saw her daughter trembling, breathing heavy and sweating like crazy!

"Taeko?" said Haruhi as she felt her forehead, she was really hot!

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi dropping the medicine and started to gently shake her.

"Taeko, Taeko?" she said in a panic.

Taeko barley opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Mommy, Mommy I don't …," she tried to say only to start coughing violently.

"Hang one Taeko, I'm taking you to the hospital!" said Haruhi as she wrapped her daughter up in a blanket and gathered her up in her arms. She knew Ms. Sanzan wouldn't approve of this, even if Haruhi had time to ask for permission. But right now all Haruhi cared about was getting Taeko to a hospital and taken care of!

* * *

><p>"Please, can someone help me?" said Haruhi as she ran into the E.R.<p>

"What is the matter?" asked a nurse running up to her.

"It's my daughter, she's really sick, and her temperature is really high!" said Haruhi.

"Oh yes, I see, don't worry we'll take care of her," said the nurse as she examined Taeko.

"Thank you, but I should warn you, I don't have insurance. I can't afford it," said Haruhi.

The nurse nodded her head in understanding.

"Why don't you let me take your daughter for right now, while you fill out some forms here, and we'll also see what we can do about the insurance okay?" she said as she took Taeko from Haruhi and another nurse handed Haruhi as clipboard.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Boy this child's mother wasn't kidding about her daughter's temperature being really high. It's at least 105 degrees!" said a doctor as he examined her.

"What should we do?" asked the nurse.

"I'm going to get her on some medicine to help cool down the temperature and we should probably keep her overnight for observation," said the doctor.

"Okay, but what about the mother and the insurance?" asked the nurse.

"I'll try and see someone in the finance department. Or maybe see if I can talk to someone who actually owns the hospital, I hear one of them is supposed to be visiting us today," said the doctor.

"Oh which one?" asked the nurse.

"The youngest one," said the doctor.

"Oh," said the nurse happily.

"Yes, a lot of women are going to be happy about that," said the doctor.

"Oh yes," said the nurse, "I'll go get the mother."

"Yeah that's fine," said the doctor as he walked out of the room with Taeko's chart and over to the elevator.

He was so busy reading the over the chart that when he heard the elevator doors open he didn't even notice the man stepping out of it as he went and accidentally bumped into the man and dropped his clipboard.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said the doctor as he bent down to pick it back up.

"No problem just please be more cautious of where you're going in the future doctor," said the man. The doctor looked up and gulped.

"Oh Mr. Ohtori, I'm so sorry!" he said.

"It's no problem like I said, just please do try to be more careful," he said pushing his glasses up onto his face.

"Yes sir of course," said the doctor, "I was just trying to go over this poor patient's chart is all."

He watched as the man looked over at him annoyed but saw his face flinch ever so slightly as he looked at the chart.

"What's the name on that chart?" he asked.

"Uh Taeko Fujioka," said the doctor.

"Who are her parents?"

"Uh it's just the mother, Haruhi Fujioka," said the doctor. He could see his boss's eyes grow really wide.

"Did you say Haruhi Fujioka?" he asked.

"Uh yes, the poor woman doesn't have any insurance but didn't have a choice in bringing her daughter in, she's really sick," said the doctor.

"What room number are they in?"

"Uh room 6 just down the hall why?" asked the doctor before he saw him ran down the hall to the room.

"Oh god I hope he's not going to kick them out or something!" said the doctor as he ran after him.

* * *

><p>Haruhi walked over to the bed and sat down gently stoking her daughter's head.<p>

"I'm so sorry honey, I'm so very, very sorry!" she said as she tried to fight her tears. It was bad enough her little girl was sick but on top of that, she didn't know how she was going to pay for it! Ms. Sanzan wouldn't help. Hell there was a good chance Haruhi would lose her job now for running off without even telling her boss where she was going or why. Not that would matter to Ms. Sanzan in either way. Even if Haruhi had come to her first and tried to tell her what was happening, she wouldn't have let Haruhi go to the hospital.

"What am I going to do, what am I going to do?" she said, "I'm so sorry Taeko, I'm such a horrible mother!"

"Haruhi?" said a voice from the door. Haruhi eye sprung open wide. She knew that voice. It had just been so long since she had heard it. She slowly turned around to the door.

"Kyoya," she said as she saw her old friend in the room.

Kyoya stared at her for a long time.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" he said at last.

"Yes, yes it has," said Haruhi.

"And who's this?" asked Kyoya as he walked over to the bed and looked at the little girl.

"She's my daughter Taeko," said Haruhi.

Kyoya shifted his eyes back and forth between Haruhi and Taeko for a moment.

"Your daughter huh?" he said at last.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"And how old is she?" asked Kyoya.

"She's six years old," said Haruhi.

"And who's the father?" asked Kyoya.

"She's six years old Kyoya you do the math, or did you forget about that incident all those years ago?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh, I see," said Kyoya, "And in answer to your question no I haven't forgotten about what happen, even after all these year."

"So then you could understand why I couldn't know for sure who her father is then huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, yes I can," said Kyoya.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyoya really could understand why Haruhi would have a hard time determining who the father was considering what had happen all those years ago. When a simple trip right before her and the twin's graduation from college had turned into one of the worst times Haruhi ever had thanks to prank from the twins that had gone totally wrong.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey guys it's not like I don't appreciate you taking us out to this thing to celebrate our graduations, but wouldn't it had been better if we had waited until we graduated? I still have some finals to go over," said Haruhi as she and guys all drove towards the new beach house the twins' parents had just bought.<em>

"_Oh come on Haruhi, everyone knows you're going to ace those finals," said Hikaru._

"_You're all ready a sure in for valedictorian" said Kaoru._

"_Besides do you really want to wait so long to see the new house?" they asked together._

"_I don't mind personally myself," said Haruhi._

"_Oh but Haruhi, this will be great! I heard this beach is really pretty. The way the sun sparkles off the water, it almost looks like it's made out of crystals," said Tamaki, 'Can't you just imagine going on a walk along the beach watching the water sparkle?"_

"_I guess," said Haruhi, "But won't the sun be setting by the time we get there?"_

_Tamaki groaned._

"_Yes you're probably right," he said, "Oh well we can still take a walk as it sets."_

"_We'll see, I may just want to take a shower and go to sleep seeing as you guys kidnapped me at around 5 in the morning," said Haruhi._

"_We wanted to beat traffic," said the twins._

"_What traffic, there's hardly been any traffic on the trip here!" said Haruhi. "Guys I wouldn't have minded doing this after graduation okay, couldn't we have waited until then?"_

"_We'll we're here now, so you might as well enjoy your time while we're here," said Kyoya as the car came to a stop._

"_Come on Haru-Chan, we should get our rooms next to each others," said Hunny as he pulled her out of the car and towards the house._

"_What, no! We get the room next to Haruhi!" said the twins as they ran after them._

"_No way am I letting you have the room next to hers!" said Tamaki as he too ran after them._

"_Would it help I said I could care less about what room I get?" asked Haruhi as Hunny continued to pull her along until they reached the rooms._

"_Please take the room next to mine Haru-Chan," said Hunny._

"_All right," said Haruhi taking the room right in the middle._

"_Yay!" said Hunny taking the room to the right side of her._

"_Then I get the room on the other side!" said Tamaki quickly opening the door._

_The twins looked mad for a moment before they both smiled._

"_Well if that's how it is," said Hikaru._

"_Maybe we should just share a room with her," said Kaoru._

"_No, that's not going to happen," said Haruhi as she shut her door and locked it._

"_Oh," moaned the twins._

"_You guys should know better than to even suggest something like that to a lady!" said Tamaki as he too walked into his room. The twins both looked at each other before they walked into their room across from Haruhi._

"_We'll even if we can't share a room with Haruhi, at least we can still play our joke on the boss," said Hikaru._

"_Oh yeah," said Kaoru._

"_Did you bring the special wine?" asked Hikaru._

"_Sure did," said Kaoru pulling it out of his bag, "On sip of this and the boss is going to be getting even loopier then before. Plus, it's luckily for us there enough for the whole week!"_

_Both twins laughed at the idea._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey guys, what are you up to?" asked Haruhi walking into the kitchen where the twins were hovering around the wine cooler.<em>

"_Nothing!" they both said as they both turned around and clasped their hands behind their backs._

_Haruhi eyes them._

"_Why do I not believe you?" she asked._

"_Because you have trust issues," said Kaoru._

"_Well any one would with you guys," said Haruhi._

"_You looked stressed out Haruhi, here have some wine," said Hikaru handing her a bottle._

"_Thanks but no thanks," said Haruhi as she tried to hand it back._

"_If you don't want it, you can always give it your dad," said Kaoru._

"_Yeah okay," said Haruhi as she walked out of the kitchen._

_Hikaru and Kaoru both breathed a sigh of relief._

"_That was a close one," said Kaoru, "Now where's the bottle with the boss's special wine?"_

_Haruhi looked at the bottle in her hand. It looked really old and expensive._

'_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it a try," she thought as she turned and walked back to the kitchen. _

"_Hey guys," she said as she walked back in. The guys were once again looking through the wine cooler for something. "Do you have a bottle opener and a glass?"_

_Hikaru open a nearby drawer and pulled out an opener._

"_Help yourself to any of the glasses in the cupboard," he said not turning around._

"_Okay," said Haruhi. She deciding it was best to open the wine somewhere else and not get involved with whatever it was that they were doing._

_She took it to her room and opened the bottle and poured herself a glass._

"_Mmm, this stuff isn't bad," she said to herself as she took a sip. "It's actually really good."_

* * *

><p><em>As Kyoya walked out of his room he thought he heard laughing coming from Haruhi's room.<em>

"_Haruhi is everything okay in there?" he asked knocking on the door._

_Haruhi didn't answer instead she just kept on laughing._

_Kyoya couldn't help but feel the need to open the door to check on her._

"_Oh hey there Kyoya," said Haruhi from a chair holding a wine glass, "Thought I indulge myself with some wine, wants some?" _

"_Um no, in fact I think it might be best if you didn't have any more yourself," said Kyoya._

"_Okay if you say so," said Haruhi as she went and put the cork back into the bottle and put the glass down. She looked up at Kyoya and smiled at him._

"_Are you sure you wouldn't want some wine Kyoya, it's really good," she said seductively as she got up and walked over to him, right up to him in fact. Kyoya gripped her arms and pulled her away from him ever so slightly._

"_Haruhi are you all right?" he asked._

_Haruhi looked deep into his eyes._

"_I don't know, I really don't," she said._

"_Well maybe you better lay down," said Kyoya as he tried to get her to the bed._

"_Only if you lay down with me," she said seductively as she pulled him down on top of her._

_Kyoya was shocked. He had never taken Haruhi as someone like this._

"_Haruhi, how many cups of wine did you have exactly?" he asked._

"_Just one," said Haruhi._

"_Just one and you're acting like this," said Kyoya. Something wasn't right here._

"_One is all it takes Kyoya," said Haruhi as she sat up and kissed him long and hard._

_Now Kyoya really couldn't believe it! What the hell was going on, what was this?_

"_Haruhi what are you doing?" he asked._

"_I, I really don't know," said Haruhi, "All I know is, I want you and I want you bad!"_

"_What?" asked Kyoya as he tried to sit up._

"_I really can't explain it but I really want you for some reason._

"_Are you sure about this?" asked Kyoya._

"_I think I am," said Haruhi as she reached down and pulled off her shirt._

_Kyoya tried but couldn't stop himself from gulping at seeing Haruhi with just her bra on._

'_No, no, this is wrong!' he thought as he tried to sit up. Haruhi throw her arms around him and pull him closer to her and kissed him._

"_Haruhi, I can't, I can't do this," Kyoya tried to say in between kisses. But the more Haruhi kissed the more he couldn't fight it until he himself found his way to undo his own shirt and start to work on Haruhi's bra. _

"_Oh, oh god Kyoya!" she shouted once the two of them started to move together!_

"_Easy Haruhi, let's enjoy it while we can," said Kyoya._

"_Yes, yes," said Haruhi. Kyoya couldn't tell if she was agreeing with him or if she was simply expressing her enjoyment in the whole situation._

* * *

><p>"<em>So Haruhi, did you enjoy yourself?" Kyoya asked once they were done.<em>

"_Yes, yes I did, my head feels a whole lot cleaner now," said Haruhi with a smile, only to suddenly have her smile fade._

"_Did I really ask you to have sex with me?" she asked._

"_Um yes," said Kyoya._

_Haruhi looked shocked, really shocked._

"_Why did I, why did I do that?" she asked._

"_I can't say, all I know is that you said that you wanted me so I decided to let you have me," said Kyoya._

"_Really, wow, that is so weird," said Haruhi._

"_Are you regretting it now or something?" asked Kyoya._

"_I don't know," said Haruhi._

* * *

><p>Kyoya looked down at the poor little girl asleep in her bed. All he saw of her was Haruhi; there was no trace of anyone else in her.<p>

So you really have no clue as to who is the father?" he asked.

"No," said Haruhi, "None what's so ever."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mr. Ohtori," called the doctor as he ran into the room, "Sir please I know she doesn't have insurance but I was going to talk to someone in finance to work something out for her!"

"No, that's not a problem," said Kyoya, "In fact I would appreciate if you would just go ahead and send me the bill for all of the medical expenses."

"What?" asked the doctor and Haruhi.

"Just send me the bill," said Kyoya.

"Are you sure about that sir?" asked the doctor.

"Yes I am very sure," said Kyoya.

"Okay then, I'll just let finance know and come back and check on her in a few minutes," said the doctor.

"Very good," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoya.

"Why are you covering my bill?" asked Haruhi.

"I just thought I'd do you something nice for a friend," said Kyoya looking back Taeko.

"Kyoya it made have been a while but it's not like I forgot about how you work. You're going to want me to repay for this," said Haruhi.

Kyoya smirked.

"I see, you still remember that after all this time," he said, "Well I will admit I am hoping to get something back for this, but we can talk about this later."

"Great," said Haruhi, "You're not just doing this because you think you're her father are you?"

Kyoya looked at her.

"Kyoya, I don't know who the father is. There's nothing in physical features that would suggest that you or any of the other guys are the father. She looks nothing like any of you," said Haruhi.

"Oh, but still there is a possibility that she's my daughter, and as such maybe I should consider doing something like this for her," said Kyoya.

Haruhi sighed.

"All right go ahead, do what you want, you usually do anyway," she said looking back over at Taeko.

"I just hope I have time to do whatever he has in mind for me to pay him back with," she muttered.

"Haruhi here you are!" said Ms. Sanzan storming into the room, "You got some nerve doing what you did, taking off the minute I'm willing to give you time off!"

"I'm sorry but Taeko's temperature was really high and I had to get her to a hospital!" said Haruhi.

"What, she gets a little cough and you panic and run her to the hospital!" said Ms. Sanzan.

"The doctor said that her temperature was 105!" said Haruhi.

"Oh boo hoo, you're braking my heart," said Ms. Sanzan, "You're lucky I'm still willing to let you keep your job! That is if you're downstairs in the lobby ready to come back to the hotel with me in 10 minutes. If you're a minute late then the only reason you should even dare to come back is to get your stupid stuff from the curve outside of your apparently poor apartment!"

Haruhi sighed.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right there," she said.

"Good, see you in the lobby," said Ms. Sanzan, "Remember 10 minutes."

Haruhi sighed and looked down at her daughter.

"I'll make sure she's taken care of Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Uh thanks I guess," said Haruhi, "Are you sure she's going to be okay?"

"Yes she'll be fine," said Kyoya.

"Okay, thanks Kyoya it was nice seeing you again," said Haruhi grabbing her coat and running out of the room, not being able to resist turning around one more time and look at her daughter one more time before she disappeared down the hall.

Kyoya looked back down at the little girl sleeping in the bed.

She really did just look like a miniature Haruhi, and just Haruhi. There wasn't a single thing that suggested who her father could be.

Just then the little girl stared to stir and open her eyes, eyes that were extremely big and brown, just like her mother.

"Hello dear, said Kyoya.

"Uh hello," said Taeko with a horse voice.

"How are you felling?" asked Kyoya.

"Okay, are you a doctor?" asked Taeko.

"Well I do have a degree, but I also happen to own this hospital," said Kyoya.

"Oh I see," said Taeko.

"I also happen to be an old friend of your mother," said Kyoya.

"You knew my mother?" asked Taeko.

"Yes I do," said Kyoya.

"Do you know who my father was too?" asked Taeko.

"Oh I have a feeling I do," said Kyoya.

"Who was he?" asked Taeko.

"A really nice man," said Kyoya, "So it sounds like you have quite the sore throat huh?"

"Yeah, it rained last night," said Taeko.

"Oh I see," said Kyoya not knowing what she meant by that, "Um what happen to your eye?"

"I got beat up by some kids by school," said Taeko, "They're always doing stuff like this just because I'm always getting the answers right, and then getting the treats our teacher gives for it."

"I see, so I take it you're really smart," said Kyoya.

"My teacher says I'm the smartest one in the class," said Taeko.

"Hmm," said Kyoya with a smile.

'She very well could be my daughter,' he thought.

He stayed with Taeko all through the day and up late into the night until Haruhi finally came back, around 8 pm. She was panting heavily as she ran in.

"How is she?" she asked as she walked over to the bed.

"Her temperature has gone down very well, and the doctor says she should be able to leave tomorrow," said Kyoya.

"Oh great, I just need time to come and get her tomorrow," said Haruhi.

"Your boss won't let you?" asked Kyoya.

"No, in fact I should go home. She said I have to come in early to make up for running out today and for coming in late," said Haruhi.

"Oh I see," said Kyoya, "How late were you to work?"

"One minute," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Kyoya, "You know if it was this hard for you to come, you didn't have to. I can assure you she would be well taken care here."

"Yeah I just, I just had to check on her real fast to make sure she was okay in person," said Haruhi, "That and bring her a change of clothes and her teddy bear. It'll make her feel better."

"Her teddy bear?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes and it's her favorite toy," said Haruhi.

"Oh really," said Kyoya.

"Just because she likes a teddy bear so she doesn't mean anything," said Haruhi as she put it down on to the bed.

"Do you know anything about her black eye?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, she says she's been getting beaten up by some kids at school. I saw a few chasing her one day on her way home from school. Of course they ran away the minute I ran after them. And I got my boss real mad about running out in the middle brining a gust some towels," said Haruhi.

"Why are you working at a hotel, I thought you got your degree," said Kyoya.

"Well I had to get a job right away to support Taeko, not just sit around wait for a position at a law firm," said Haruhi, "Look I have to get back so I can get some sleep and be on time to work okay. I'll be back tomorrow first chance again."

She walked over and kissed Taeko on her forehead.

"Thanks again, I'll see you later I guess," said Haruhi.

"Yes it was nice seeing you again too," said Kyoya.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi what's wrong with you today?" asked Ms. Sanzan as she watched Haruhi get together the new clean sheets in a daze.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Taeko is all. I guess I'm just anxious to call the hospital and check on her," said Haruhi.

"Well if you hadn't taken her there in the first place you wouldn't have to worry now would you?" said Ms. Sanzan.

Haruhi sighed as she finished gathering up the sheets and headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"…And it looks like your temperature has return to normal which is good. And your voice sounds a lot better," said the doctor in her room, "I think it's safe to say that once your mother comes back for you, you can go home," said the doctor to Taeko.<p>

"Okay," said Taeko sounding a lot better.

"When exactly can she go home?" asked Kyoya who had shown up real early that morning.

"Once her mother comes for her," said the doctor.

"Would it be too much trouble if I were to take her home?" asked Kyoya.

"Well technically we're only suppose to release her into the custody of her parents, a legal guarding or someone her guardian has given permission to take her," said the doctor.

"Doctor," said Kyoya.

"But I suppose it'd be all right if you can promise she'll be taken home," said the doctor.

"Of course I will Doctor," said Kyoya.

"By the way, did you get what I requested?" he whispered to the doctor when Taeko wasn't looking.

"Yes sir I did, and I also made sure that the specialist is coming too," said the doctor.

"Thank you," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>The ride home seemed to be extremely quite as Taeko road in Kyoya's car.<p>

"It's a nice car you have sir," said Taeko finally.

"Well thank you dear," said Kyoya as they arrived at the hotel.

"Do you and your mother live in the hotel?" asked Kyoya as they got out of the car.

"No we live behind the hotel," said Taeko as she led Kyoya to the shack.

"This is your home?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, it's a lot better then our old one. The old one had bug and mice and stuff and was only one bed room," said Taeko as she pulled our her key and unlocked the door.

She and Kyoya walked up the stairs to the apartment where she immediately ran and turn on the lamp on a near by table.

"Don't you have any other kind of lights?" asked Kyoya as he looked around the dismal apartment.

"Not really, the electricity's really bad up here. We're lucky to get the stove working sometimes," said Taeko.

"I see," said Kyoya as he came and sat down next to the table. "So is it just you and your mother that live here?"

"Yes," said Taeko, "Can I make you some tea Mr. Ohtori?"

"Is it safe for a girl your age to making tea?" asked Kyoya.

"Mommy taught me how to do it carefully so as not to hurt myself. I do it all the time," said Taeko as she got out a kettle and started to it.

"You're quite the independent little girl aren't you?" asked Kyoya. Of course her mother had been a really independent child as well.

"So when should we expect your mother home?" asked Kyoya as Taeko poured him some tea.

"Who knows, she suppose to get off at six, but sometimes can make her stay longer," said Taeko.

"Hmm," said Kyoya. From what he'd seen from the woman, she didn't seem that kind.

* * *

><p>Haruhi couldn't believe her good luck; she was actually getting off on time!"<p>

"Oh Haruhi," Ms. Sanzan called out at her as Haruhi headed towards the back door.

"Yes?" asked Haruhi.

"I meant to tell you, someone from the hospital called saying something that some weird guy was brining your daughter home," said Ms. Sanzan.

"What?" said Haruhi as she hurried out the back door.

"You're welcome," said Ms. Sanzan.

* * *

><p>"Taeko?" Haruhi called out as she ran into the apartment.<p>

"I'm here Mommy," said Taeko running up to her mother.

Haruhi gave off a sigh of relief as she knelt down and hugged her.

"How are you feeling? You sound a lot better," she said.

"I'm feeling fine Mom," said Taeko.

"Well brought you home?" asked Haruhi.

"He did," said Taeko pointing to the table where Kyoya sat confidently sipping his tea.

Haruhi screamed.

"Something wrong Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I was being helpful and brining your daughter home I thought," said Kyoya.

"Yeah sure, whatever," said Haruhi as she stood up and walked over to the table, "You're probably just here to talk about my payment, aren't you?"

"Believe it or not Haruhi I'm not," said Kyoya.

"Oh really," said Haruhi, "Taeko, why don't you go see if it finally stop leaking in your room and get those sheets finally changed?"

"Sure Mom," said Haruhi.

"I am curious as to why you're living here and not with your father or for that matter why you're even working here," said Kyoya.

"I told you I had to hurry up and get a job right away to support my daughter. Then when I got the job and had Taeko it took up a lot of my free time so that I couldn't go and look for a position," said Haruhi.

"But what about your father?" asked Kyoya.

"I haven't really spoken to my father since I graduated and found out I was pregnant. He would have made me tell you guys what happen," said Haruhi.

"Why didn't you say anything to any of us about being pregnant?" asked Kyoya.

"I didn't want to cause a scandal with your or your families, you know it would have," said Haruhi, "The fact that I went and slept with all of you was bad enough."

"Well it wasn't all your fault though," said Kyoya.

"I'm well aware of that!" said Haruhi through clenched teeth.

"I take it you're still pretty mad at them?" asked Kyoya.

"Well I'm still pretty mad about what happened," said Haruhi, "Do you ever see those two, or the other guys?"

"Yes actually, we see each other quite often," said Kyoya.

"Oh that's nice," said Haruhi.

"They miss you, all of them do," said Kyoya, "They always talk about you whenever we meet."

Haruhi sighed.

"Well I do miss them a little bit too, but let's just say its best I stay away," she said.

"You think so?" asked Kyoya.

"I did when I left," said Haruhi, "Look it's getting late and this is a dangerous neighborhood, you should get going."

"It's a dangerous neighborhood, and you two live here?" asked Kyoya.

"Well believe or not this is a safer neighborhood then my old one," said Haruhi.

"Well all right then," said Kyoya as he stood up to go.

"Thanks for brining Taeko home. It would have been hard to go and get her myself," said Haruhi as she followed him to the stairs.

"It was no problem," said Kyoya.

"So when can I expect the bill?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry about that Haruhi, I'll let you know when your payments due," said Kyoya.

"Great, can't wait, see you later," said Haruhi, "And are you going tell the guys were I am?"

"I won't tell them if you don't want me to," said Kyoya.

"I would appreciate it," said Haruhi.

"Very well I won't tell them," said Kyoya.

"Ready to go sir?" asked one Kyoya's bodyguards as he came out of the shack.

"Yes, but can do me a favor?" asked Kyoya, "Have someone come by and watch this place for night will you? Apparently this neighborhood isn't too safe."

"Yes sir," said the bodyguard.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, it's so nice to see you again!" said Tamaki as he and all of the other old Host Club members all sat around the table at his house.<p>

"Yes it has been a little while since we could get together like this huh?" asked Kyoya, "Please have tea and some cake, enjoy."

"You seem a little bit more hospitable then usual Kyoya," said Kaoru as he sipped.

"Well Tamaki's right it has been a long time since we all could be together like this," said Kyoya, "It's sort of like a Host Club reunion wouldn't you say?"

"Not a full reunion," said Hikaru, "Considering she's not here."

Everyone gave off a sad sigh.

"I really miss her," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"How many years has it been?" asked Hikaru.

"About 6 or 7, giver or take," said Kaoru.

"Do you think she's still mad at all of us?" asked Hikaru.

"She was only really mad at you two!" said Tamaki, "Considering that it because of you two that she did what she did in the first place!"

"We know," they both said.

"I wonder how she's doing now," said Hunny.

"Oh she's probably doing okay, probably got some job at a high rise office building perusing her dream of being a lawyer," said Tamaki.

"Do you think she got married?" asked Hunny.

An eerie silence filled the room.

"Well if she did, she did. She's is a grown person who can make her decisions," said Tamaki, though everyone could see he was trying not to cry at the thought of Haruhi married to someone.

"Kyoya, I don't get it, why can't you find her? Are you even trying?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I have put some work into at least locating her to see how she's doing. But I do have other things I have to worry about," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," the group groaned.

"I think we should go," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru stood up.

"Yeah, Mom's having some sort of dinner party," said Hikaru.

"But we know it's just another ruse to try and set us up," they both said.

"I should go too, I think both our parents are having some guest over as well, female guests," said Hunny, "By Kyo-Chan, it was nice getting to see you again."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"So Tamaki, is your father trying to set you up too?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, I had a blind date the last week and another one next week," said Tamaki, "I know they want an heir and everything but it just feels weird being with other women."

"I see," said Kyoya. His father was acting the same way about getting him married with children. Even though he had at least four grandsons all ready thanks to his older brothers and sister.

"Well good luck Tamaki," said Kyoya as his friend stood up to go.

"Thanks Kyoya, see you later," said Tamaki.

"Sir, are they all gone?" asked a maid as she walked into the room.

"Yes," said Kyoya, as several other servants came into the room and started to put everything his friends had touched carefully into different bags.

"Be extremely careful with everything, especially everything the twins touched," said Kyoya.

"Yes sir," said the staff.

"And did you make sure that each one got the notes into their coat pockets?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes sir," said one of the maids.

"Good, that's good," said Kyoya.

'I wonder which of them will be able to interpret their notes first,' he thought calmly.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well that went well," said Hunny's mother as the servetns cleaned up the desert plates.

"Hmm," said Hunny shrugging his shoulders.

"You scare people when you eat cake like that you know that right," said his mother.

"I can't help it if I like cake," said Hunny.

"I know dear, but could you not eat it like you do the first time you meet someone? Particularly a woman that might be a good choice for a wife?" asked his mother, "You scared her off!"

"Hmm," said Hunny.

"Hmm, is that all you can say?" said his mother, "We're trying to help carry on the Haninozuka name and all you do is act like Takashi?"

"I'm sorry Mother, but I guess she wasn't really my kind of girl," said Hunny as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Mrs. Haninozuka asked her husband.

"I don't know," he said.

* * *

><p>Hunny walked happily to his room.<p>

"Looks like we avoided another one Usa-Chan," he said happily to his bunny, "I don't understand why people get scared when I eat cake like that but oh well."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Master Haninozuka?" asked a maid from the other side of the door.

"Come on in," said Hunny.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir. I was going to get your coat clean, it is Wednesday and all, but I found this note in the pocket. I wasn't sure if you needed it," said the maid handing it to him.

"Thank you," said Hunny as he took the note and dismissed her.

He opened the note up and looked at it.

'What is it?' he thought as he read the note.

_2_4_6, 7, 8, 9,

_**Try it backwards to find what you miss.**_

'What does that mean?' thought Hunny. He looked at the notes again. 'The numbers 1, 3, and 5 were missing from the line up. But then it says try it backwards, which would put it at 531. So then why does it say to use it find what it is I missed?"

Then he noticed a symbol made at the bottom of the paper. It was a dark blue SH together inside a red circle.

'Hmm,' thought Hunny as he got on to his computer to try and research the symbol.

He found a match to it belonging to something called the Sanzan Hotel. It didn't really look like the kind of place he would stay at. At the same time he couldn't help but be curious about what was so special about this hotel that someone would want him to come here.

"Maybe I should go see this place tomorrow," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>"You know you could at least try to be more talkative when we have guest!" said Mori's mother as the servants quickly gathered up the dinner plates.<p>

Mori didn't say anything.

His mother sighed.

"I'm sorry honey. I know you're not very talkative especially around strangers. But please, we really would be happy if you would finally settle down with someone and maybe have a child or two," she said.

"I'm sorry Mother," said Mori.

"I'm sorry too, but you are the oldest and are a bit more obligated to making sure our family continues on," said his mother.

"I know," said Mori as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"He sure is sensitive isn't he?" said his father.

"You think I was too hard on him?" asked his mother.

"You're just stressed honey. You need to unwind a little," said her husband.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just go sit in one of the meditation rooms for an hour, don't disturb me," said Mrs. Morinozuka as she stood up.

"Of course dear," said her husband.

* * *

><p>Mori sat in the middle of his room also trying hard to mediate. He was trying to find a solution for his reasoning as to why he just couldn't seem to find the right woman for himself. He was soon interrupted by the sound of his cell phone.<p>

"Yes Mitsukuni?" he asked as he answered.

"Takashi, I need you to come with me somewhere tomorrow," said Hunny.

"Sure," said Mori.

* * *

><p>The hotel actually looked worse in person then it did on its website as the two stood across the street.<p>

"What are we doing her exactly?" thought Hunny.

Mori shrugged his shoulders

"Leave me alone!" they heard someone call out.

Both looked down the street to see a small girl running from a bunch of other small children holding a vanilla cupcake in her hand.

"Then give us the cupcake!" said one of the other kids.

"No it's mine, the teacher gave it to me!" said the little girl.

"Give it here!" said one of the kids as he ran up and shoved her to the ground smashing the cupcake in the process.

"Oh nice going, you ruined our cupcake!" said the boy pounding his fist, "Now you're going to have to pay for it!"

The other kids all circled around the poor little girl laughing evilly.

Suddenly one of the kids let out a scream.

"What?" asked the leader of the group.

The other kid pointed above the leader's head. He and a few more of the kids were trembling. The leader and the other kids all turned around to see a giant of a man standing behind them.

"It's not very nice what you're doing," he said a deep voice. The kids all screamed and ran off.

"Are you all right?" asked Hunny as he knelt down next to the little girl. The girl looked up at him and neither Hunny nor Mori could believe what they saw! Her face looked exactly like Haruhi's!

"Yes thank you very much," she said before looking over at her cupcake smashed all over the sidewalk.

"Oh," she moaned, "I was going to share that with Mommy!"

"Oh I'm sorry," said Hunny, "It's so sad so see a good looking cake go to waist."

"Yeah, I just really wanted to share it with Mommy. She deserves something nice once and a while," said the little girl, "She works so hard and her boss so mean and harsh to her."

"Where does she work?" asked Hunny.

"Over there at Sanzan Hotel," said the little girl pointing across the street to the hotel, "We live behind it in the apartment above the shack."

"Oh," said Hunny as he looked across the street at the hotel then he noticed that its address was 531.

'531,' thought Hunny, "Those were the numbers on the note."

"You know I can't help but think you look a lot like someone we to know a long time ago," said Hunny.

"Oh really?" asked the girl, "Who?"

"Just a girl we use to know named Haruhi," said Hunny.

"That's my mother's name," said the little girl.

"Really, her name is Haruhi?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah Haruhi Fujioka," said Haruhi.

"Huh?" said Hunny.

The little girl looked up at him confused.

"That was the name of our old friend," said Hunny.

"Really you knew my mother?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah," said Hunny.

"Cool!" said the little girl.

"So what's your name?" asked Hunny.

"Taeko," she said.

"That's a cute name. So since we're old friends of your mother how about we go and get you a new cake for her?" asked Hunny.

"Um okay," said Taeko, "There's a grocery store down the street."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay we get all of these cakes?" asked Taeko as she watched Mori carry in at least 20 cakes into their little apartment.<p>

"Sure, that way we'll make sure there's enough cake for everyone," said Hunny as he followed in.

"Owe," said Mori banging his head on the roof.

"Oops sorry, are you all right Mr. Morinozuka?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah," said Mori putting the cakes down.

"This is where you live?" asked Hunny looking around the small apartment.

"Yep, it's actually a bit bigger then our old apartment," said Taeko.

"Really?" asked Hunny as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah," said Taeko.

"Oh, so when does your mother get off of work?" asked Hunny.

"At six if she's lucky," said Taeko.

"Well in the mean time, let's have some cake," said Hunny as he grabbed a box with a smile.

"Okay," said Taeko who smiled back.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed as she dragged herself up the stairs to her apartment. Even though she had gotten out on time, she was still warned out.<p>

"Taeko, I'm home, how are you feeling?" she called.

"Great Mom, come and have some cake we will have three left!" said Taeko.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi looking up.

"HARU-CHAN!"

"Ah!" Haruhi cried out as she suddenly found herself in a tight hug that caused her to fall over.

"It is you, it is you!"

"Hunny?" said Haruhi as she looked up at Hunny who was on top of her hugging her tight.

"Oh I've missed you so much Haru-Chan!" said Hunny as he hugged her tight, "It's been so long!"

"Yeah, it has," said Haruhi as she tried to get out of Hunny's grip.

"Mitsukuni," said another voice from above, someone Haruhi couldn't see, but could recognize the voice.

"Oh right," said Hunny as he got up off of Haruhi and Haruhi saw who was behind him.

"Mori, you too?" said Haruhi.

Mori smiled at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Haruhi as she stood.

"I got this note saying something about finding something we lost. So we came to see what it was. We didn't realize it was you," said Hunny showing her the note.

'What does this sound like Kyoya?' thought Haruhi, 'I'm going to kill him!'

"So I see you guys met Taeko huh?" said Haruhi looking over at her.

"Yeah she looks a lot like you," said Hunny.

"Yeah I know, "said Haruhi.

"Who's her father?" asked Hunny sheepishly.

"I'm not sure," said Haruhi softly.

"Oh," said Hunny, "well How old is she?"

"Six," said Haruhi.

Hunny and Mori both looked at each other.

"Did you six?" asked Hunny.

"Yep," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Hunny and Mori immediately understanding the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Both Hunny and Mori looked over at the little girl sitting at the table happily eating her cake.

"So then is there a chance she's either Takashi or my….," said Hunny.

"Yes, there's a possible she could be," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you all right Haruhi?" asked Kyoya as he got off of her.<em>

"_I, I honestly don't know anymore," said Haruhi, "It almost feels like my head's clear now or something."_

_Kyoya gently stroke her hair._

"_Are you feeling sick at all or something?" he asked._

"_No, I feel fine, just like something's finally clear," said Haruhi._

"_I see, and how did you feel before hand?" asked Kyoya._

"_You mean while we were…," said Haruhi, "I felt okay then too. Just something inside of me felt like it was controlling me."_

"_So in other words you weren't in your right mind when you asked me to make love to you?" asked Kyoya._

"_Yes and no really," said Haruhi. "I knew what I was asking you and it felt right at the time. But it's definitely not something I'd do normally."_

"_That's true," said Kyoya._

"_Kyoya, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tired to make you…," said Haruhi only to get cut off of by him._

"_Haruhi, it's all right, I actually enjoyed it," he said._

"_Well that's good," said Haruhi._

"_Know what I think, I think it might best if you went and took a walk and try and get your thoughts together," suggested Kyoya._

"_Okay, that does sound good," said Haruhi as she got up and dressed, not at all being cautious about doing so in front of Kyoya._

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi calmly and happily walked down the path towards the beach, enjoying the gentle breeze as she did. <em>

'_What did happen to me last night? It felt right asking Kyoya to make love to me, but now, I just don't get why I did it,' she thought._

"_Haru-Chan," she heard Hunny call out._

_She turned and saw him and Mori running towards her._

"_Hi guys," said Haruhi._

"_Are you all right Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny, "I thought I could hear you moaning and your bed shaking a lot."_

"_Uh, well yeah, I was fine. I'm just a restless sleeper sometimes is all," said Haruhi._

"_Oh well, do you want to try and go hellfish shunting with us?" asked Hunny._

"_Sure why not, it might help clear my mind a bit," said Haruhi as she let Hunny lead her down the beach where they had a bunch of buckets and equipment all set up._

_She spent the rest of the day with Hunny and Mori, enjoying her time one the beach before the sun began to set._

"_So what do you say we cook these for dinner Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny as the group walked back to the house, Mori carrying mostly everything._

"_Sure, that's sounds nice," said Haruhi._

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Boss have another sip, it's good for you," they heard Hikaru say as they walked into the dinning room. They saw the twins sitting on either side of Tamaki offering him several glasses of wine.<em>

"_What are you guys doing exactly?" asked Haruhi._

"_Just trying to get the boss to try and really enjoy some wine for once," said Kaoru._

"_But I keep telling you I've already had at least 7 cups…," Tamaki started to say before banging his head on the table falling asleep._

"_Oh nice going guys," said Haruhi as she took the buckets of fish from Mori so he could pick up Tamaki and carry him to his room._

"_What's all that you got there?" asked Hikaru._

"_Just some shellfish we caught today and are going to cook," said Haruhi._

"_Ah, but we all read ate!" said the twins._

"_Well too bad for you," said Haruhi._

_The twins both groaned mad._

"_Where's Kyoya?" asked Haruhi._

"_He all ready ate too and then went to his room," said Kaoru._

"_Oh, okay," said Haruhi softy._

_The guys all looked at her._

"_Are you okay Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny._

"_Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine. Let's get this stuff cooked," said Haruhi._

"_Okay," said Hunny._

"_Well if you guys are just going to ignore us, then we're just going to go and hang out in the lounge," said Hikaru mad and he and Kaoru stood up and walked out of the dinning room._

"_Okay then," said Haruhi and Hunny with out flinching._

_The twins both groaned mad again._

"_Next time don't eat so early," said Haruhi._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow, these crabs look great!" said Haruhi once they were done and she and Hunny carried them back out to the dinning room. Mori was sitting there waiting for them.<em>

"_Is Tamaki okay?" asked Haruhi._

"_Yeah," said Mori._

"_Well that's good, because it looks like the twins practically cleaned out the wine cooler trying to get him drunk," said Haruhi, "I think I still have some wine in my room, do you want some?"_

"_No we normally don't drink wine," said Hunny._

"_Well you wouldn't mind if I were to….," said Haruhi._

"_No go ahead Haru-Chan," said Hunny._

"_Okay, be right back," said Haruhi._

_She walked back in a few minutes later with the bottle of wine the twins gave her and poured herself a glass._

"_Mmm," she said as she took a sip, "You guys don't know what you're missing."_

_She started to eat her stuff and drink another cup of wine before she started to giggle really strong._

"_Haru-Chan, are you okay?" asked Hunny._

"_Yeah I'm fine, just a little bit full, maybe I should go to my room," said Haruhi as she stood up, grabbed her bottle and walked down the hall, still giggling._

_Hunny and Mori watched her go._

"_Um Takashi, will you make sure she gets to her room okay?" asked Hunny, "I'll take care of the dishes."_

"_Yeah," said Mori as he stood up and tagged along after Haruhi._

_He kept following her until the both came to her room and Haruhi opened the door, still giggling._

"_Haruhi, are you all right?" asked Mori._

"_I'm fine, I really am," said Haruhi as she put her bottle down and turned to look at him._

"_Are you okay Mori?" she asked._

_Mori looked at her confused._

"_Because you know, you look really uptight," she said. She walked up to him and started to rub her hands over his chest, "You need to learn to relax more."_

"_Haruhi," said Mori as he pulled her away from him._

"_Yes, I keep telling you I'm fine," said Haruhi as she went and sat down on the bed. She looked at Mori and smiled at him seductively._

"_You're the one that seems to be too uptight," she said, "You need to loosen up more. I could help with that if you want."_

_Mori couldn't believe what Haruhi was saying._

"_What's the matter, are you scared you'd like it, Takashi?" asked Haruhi as she stood back up and slowly walked over to him. As she did, she slowly started unbuttoning her shirt as she did, letting Mori really see her bra._

_Mori could feel his heart racing. He didn't understand what was going on!_

"_Well, what are you going to do?" asked Haruhi as she walked up to him and slid her arms way up around his neck._

"_Haruhi…," said Mori._

"_Shh," said Haruhi as she reached up and kissed him._

_Mori's eyes widen in surprise but soon closed in enjoyment._

"_Come on, let's just do it all ready," said Haruhi once the kiss broke and she led Mori to the bed. She lay down and pulled him down with her._

"_Haruhi, are you sure about this?" he asked._

"_Of course I am," said Haruhi, "So come on all ready, you know you want to._

_Mori took a deep breath before reaching down and undoing Haruhi's pants. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes, that's it!" said Haruhi.<em>

"_Mmm," Mori grunted._

"_That was wonderful, thank you so much," said Haruhi._

_Mori nodded and smiled at her._

"_But you know," said Haruhi as she traced her finger down Mori's chest, "Now that I've been with you, I can't help but wonder what if would be like to be with Hunny too. No offence or anything."_

_Mori looked at her confused._

"_Do you think he'd want to be with me?" asked Haruhi._

"_Sure," said Mori._

"_Hmm," said Haruhi "Thanks."_

_Mori stood up from the bed._

"_I should go check on him," he said as he got dressed._

"_Sure you do that, I hope I was able to help you relax," said Haruhi._

_Mori shook his head as he walked out of the room. _

'_What just happen exactly?' he thought._

"_Hi Takashi, how's Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny walking up to him._

"_Not well, you should leave her alone for a while," said Mori._

"_She's not feeling well, are you sure?" asked Hunny._

"_Yes, leaver her alone," said Mori walking to his room to think about what just happened._

_Hunny stared at Haruhi's door. He normally didn't disobey an order from his cousin. He also couldn't help but feel worried about Haruhi. So taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in._

"_Haru-Chan, are you okay…," He paused as he saw her sit up from the bed, having the covers fall off her, letting him see her bare chest._

"_Oh hi Hunny," she said as if it was nothing._

"_Haru-Chan, I'm so sorry!" said Hunny as he tried to get to the door._

"_Sorry for what?" asked Haruhi._

"_For seeing you like that!" said Hunny._

"_What, you don't like how I look?" asked Haruhi._

"_Huh?" asked Hunny._

"_Are you saying you don't like how my body looks Hunny?" asked Haruhi._

"_Well no, I wouldn't say that," said Hunny._

"_Would you want to touch it?" asked Haruhi._

"_What?" asked Hunny._

"_Would you want to feel it?" asked Haruhi, "I always assumed you would, _Mitsukuni."

"_Haru-Chan, I think Takashi's right, you're not well," said Hunny._

"_What do you mean are you saying you wouldn't want to touch me?" asked Haruhi._

"_I, well no, I wouldn't say that," said Hunny._

"_Then come here," said Haruhi as she motioned Hunny to join her._

_Hunny gulped and slowly walked over to her on the bed._

"_Go ahead, touch me," said Haruhi._

"_Um okay," said Hunny lifting his arm slowly._

"_And, you can go ahead and kiss me too if you want to," said Haruhi._

"_What?" asked Hunny right before Haruhi leaned over and kissed him._

"_I said you can do that to me as well, as long as you want," said Haruhi lying down on the bed, "In fact you can do what ever you want to me."_

"_Haru-Chan, are you serious?" asked Hunny._

"_Oh yeah," said Haruhi._

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh yeah!" Haruhi called out, "I knew you were wonderful!" <em>

"_Thanks Haru-Chan, it was nice for me too," said Hunny._

_Haruhi smiled, only to have her smiled fade._

"_Haru-Chan is something wrong?" asked Hunny._

"_Did I just do it again?" said Haruhi._

* * *

><p>Mori and Hunny continue to stare at the little girl.<p>

"Can you believe it Takashi, she really could be either yours or mine," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Come on Mommy, come have some cake," said Taeko excitedly.

"How many cakes did you have?" asked Haruhi looking at the big pile of empty cake boxes.

"I just ate two," said Taeko.

"You ate two whole cakes, oh-no," said Haruhi, "You're going to be up all night!"

"Well he ate 15," said Taeko pointing at Hunny.

"He's not my daughter and not going to be here all night," said Haruhi.

"I thought it was cool watching him eat all those cakes. He really likes sweets," said Taeko.

"I'm well aware of that," said Haruhi.

She walked over to the huge piles of empty boxes and started to gather them all up.

"Haruhi," said Mori as he came and scooped all the boxes.

"Um okay, the dumpster's just next to the back door of the hotel," said Haruhi.

Mori nodded and headed outside with the empty boxes.

"Come on Mom, have some cake!" said Taeko, "There's even some still with strawberries!"

"I think you've had enough cake for tonight. Let's save some of these for tomorrow," said Haruhi as she gathered up the three remaining cakes, "Unless of course you want to take some home with you Hunny."

"No that's okay, you can keep them," said Hunny.

Haruhi looked over at her little friend in shock.

"Did you just say we could keep them, all three of them?" she asked.

Hunny nodded.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "Taeko, go get ready for bed, even if you're probably not going to sleep tonight."

"Do I have to?" asked Taeko.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Okay, said good night to Mr. Morinozuka for me then please?" said Taeko.

"I will," said Haruhi.

"Good night Mr. Haninozuka," said Taeko as she walked to her room.

"Good night Taeko-Chan," said Hunny.

"Hunny," said Haruhi.

"Yeah?" asked Hunny.

"Why did you say we could keep all three cakes?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you mean?" asked Hunny.

"Hunny, it may have been a while, but I like to think you still have a huge love for sweets and can hardly pass any up," said Haruhi.

"Well I just thought that Taeko-Chan could use something sweet," said Hunny.

"Hunny, you're not acting nice to her because you think she may be your daughter are you?" asked Haruhi.

"Could she be?" asked Hunny.

"Yes," said Haruhi softly, "Any more then any of the other guys, including Mori."

"Yeah, I figured," said Hunny.

"Yeah, me too," said Mori walking back in.

"Look Hunny, Mori, I hate to be rude but it is late and I have to be up early tomorrow for work. So I really should be getting to bed," said Haruhi.

"Why are you even working at the hotel Haru-Chan, and not at like some office building?" asked Hunny.

"I had to get a job right away when I had Taeko. And well I just couldn't find the time to apply at a law firm," said Haruhi.

"And why didn't you say anything to us about getting pregnant?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah?" asked Mori.

Haruhi sighed.

"I didn't want to cause trouble for all of you, I'm sorry," she said.

"Oh Haru-Chan, its okay," said Hunny as he gave her a hug, "We forgive you."

"Yeah," said Mori giving her a hug as well.

"Thanks guys, it was nice both again," said Haruhi.

"You too Haru-Chan, by now," said Hunny.

"By Haruhi," said Mori.

"By guys," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, all this time Haru-Chan has a daughter, a daughter that could be either yours or mine," said Hunny.<p>

"Yeah," said Mori. Suddenly he jerked around and looked towards the shadows near the shack.

"What is it?" asked Hunny.

Mori slowly moved towards the shadows and pulled out a man in black, throwing him to the ground.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Hunny standing next to the man.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm here only to keep on an eye on things because my boss Kyoya Ohtori asked me to!" he said.

"Kyo-Chan?" said Hunny.

"Yes sir!" said the bodyguard.

"Hmm," said Hunny looking at Mori.

"Yeah," said Mori.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed to herself as she got into bed, wrapping her covers around her.<p>

"Oh god why is this happing?" she said to herself, "First Kyoya and now Hunny and Mori. At this rate Tamaki and the twins are going to show up soon too! Oh god, help me if that happens!"

Just then she heard her bedroom door open and the sound of feet walking across the floor.

"Mom, Mom," she heard Taeko call out.

Haruhi open her eyes to see Taeko standing next her.

"What, what's wrong, are you feeling sick again?" asked Haruhi sleepily.

"No," said Taeko.

"Is it leaking in you room again?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm just having a hard time sleeping is all," said Taeko.

Haruhi moaned.

'I knew it!' she thought.

"You know what else Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka did for me today?" asked Taeko.

"What, what did they do?" asked Haruhi.

"They help scare off those bullies that are always chasing me," said Taeko.

"They did huh," said Haruhi, "Wait, how?"

"Mr. Morinozuka simply told them what they were doing wasn't nice and they all ran off," said Taeko.

"Oh that's good," said Haruhi.

'Last thing I need is for a bunch of angry parents coming to me yelling about Hunny hurting their kids. Even if he had just kick them a little, I'd still hear about it,' she thought.

"Mom, do they know my father too?" asked Taeko.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Mr. Ohtori said he knew my father, so I was just wondering if they knew him," said Taeko.

'Kyoya told you he knows your father?' thought Haruhi mad, 'I am so going to kill him!'

"Well do you know they?" asked Taeko.

"Taeko, it is late and I have to get up early. Please let me get some sleep. If you're having a hard time sleeping, you can stay up and read for a little while longer," said Haruhi.

Taeko sighed.

"Okay," she said as she headed to the door.

"Taeko," said Haruhi.

"Yes Mom?" asked Taeko.

"Come here real fast," said Haruhi. Taeko came and stood next to the bed again. Haruhi leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you okay, don't ever forget that," said Haruhi.

"Okay, thanks Mom," said Taeko.

"Good night honey," said Haruhi.

"Good night Mom," said Taeko.

* * *

><p>"Master Kyoya, two of your friends are here to see you," said one Kyoya's butler's walking into Kyoya's privet home office.<p>

"Oh really, who?" asked Kyoya.

"Masters Morinozuka and Haninozuka," said the butler.

"Go ahead and show them in then," said Kyoya.

"Yes sir," said the butler bowing and walking out of the room.

A few minutes later Hunny and Mori both walked into the room as sat down.

"Hunny Mori it's nice to see you again so soon. What you brings you by?" asked Kyoya.

"We fond Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah because of some note we found in my pocket," said Hunny.

"Hmm, interesting," said Kyoya.

"You knew where she was didn't you, you knew where she was the last time we met huh?" asked Hunny.

"Yes I had obtained the knowledge of where she was," said Kyoya.

"Then why didn't you say anything then?" asked.

"I was asked not to say anything about where she was," said Kyoya.

"So that's why you left us the notes huh?" asked Hunny.

"Hmm," said Kyoya with a smirk.

"We also found out about her daughter," said Hunny.

Kyoya's smile dwindled a little.

"Did you know about her?" asked Hunny.

"Only when I first found Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"So then you know…," said Hunny.

"Yes, I am well aware about the circumstance about how she was conceived," said Kyoya.

"Is there a chance she could be mine or Takashi's daughter?" asked Hunny.

"Any more then there could also be a chance that she's daughter as well," said Kyoya, "Or Tamaki's, or Hikaru's or Kaoru's too."

"Can we do anything to find out who?" asked Hunny.

"Don't you worry about that Hunny," said Kyoya.

"But how did you…," said Hunny.

"Just trust me on this Hunny, its being taken care of," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Hunny.

"In the mean time, I think Haruhi would appreciate you not saying anything to Tamaki or the twins about where she is," said Kyoya.

"Are you sure, they all miss her so much," said Hunny.

"I know, and who's to say they won't find her on their own," said Kyoya, "Just like you two did."

"You sure are a crafty one Kyo-Chan," said Hunny.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hello Tamaki," said his father walking into Tamaki's study. Tamaki looked up from his book.

"Hello Father, why are you here?" he asked.

"I came to see how your date went the other night," said his father.

"It was nice," said Tamaki looking back down at his book.

"No go?" said his father.

"I'm sorry Father, she just wasn't my type," said Tamaki.

His father sighed.

"I'm starting to wonder if any woman is your type. Or if women in general are your type," he said.

"Father," said Tamaki.

"I'm just saying," said his father.

Tamaki groaned.

"Tamaki, I am trying to be serious here. When are you finally going to settle down with the right person?" asked his father.

"I don't know Father, I really don't," said Tamaki, "And yes I know, I'm supposed to help carry on the Suoh Family name by providing an heir."

"Well there is that. but well I'd also like the idea of having a grandchild to spoil you know that's all," said his father.

Tamaki groaned again.

"I could just imagine any child of mine being spoiled by you," he said.

"Well at least it's not as bad as what my mother did to me. You know just up and pick a bride out without much of a say from me," said his father.

"I know which is why I'm still willing to go on the next date you set up for me," said Tamaki.

"Thank you Tamaki, that's all I ask," said his father, "But maybe I'll wait a little bit longer before I try."

"Thank you Father," said Tamaki, "Now I have to get back to encoding this message."

"Message, what kind of message?" asked his father.

"I found this secret message a few days ago in my coat pocket and I've been trying to interpret it," said Tamaki pointing to the note on the coffee table in front of him.

"Oh?" said his father looking over at it.

"I know these words are something from some ancient civilization, I just have to figure out which one!" said Tamaki.

"You mean like this word, Sserdda?" asked his father.

"Yes and I'm going to find out what it means what culture it came from," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, its Address spelled backwards," said his father.

"What?" said Tamaki.

"The word is address spelled backwards," said his father.

Tamaki looked over the letters before giving off an angry moan.

His father laughed.

"Well I think I'll leave you alone to do your research Tamaki," he said as he stood up to go, "But if you need help finding out more about the word address then I suggest you use try this old book."

He put a dictionary down in front of Tamaki.

"I heard it works great," he said.

"Not funny Father," said Tamaki.

"Oh Tamaki, where's your sense of humor," said his father.

"Father," said Tamaki.

"Good day Tamaki, I'll leave your little research study. Good luck finding out what address means," said his father as he stood up to go.

"Good-by Father," said Tamaki before looking back down at his note.

'So Sserdda is just address spelled backwards huh? Dose this mean all those other words are just regular words spelled backwards?' he thought as he looked at the other words,

Teerts Oaoa Eno Eerht Evif and finally saw what it said, Five Three One Aoao Street.

'Hmm,' he thought. He couldn't help but be a little curious about what was so special about this place that someone would send him an encrypted note like this.

'Maybe I should go and find this place,' he thought.

* * *

><p>The next day Tamaki found himself standing across the street of a rather sleazy hotel.<p>

"Who would want me to come here?" he said to himself

"Hey Mister are you lost?" he heard a little voice ask from behind.

Tamaki turned around to see a small little girl standing behind him, a girl who almost looked exactly like Haruhi.

"Ha, Haruhi?" he said.

"No, I think you have me confused with my mother sir," said the little girl.

"Huh, your mother?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah, my mother Haruhi Fujioka," said the little girl.

"Did you say Haruhi Fujioka?" said Tamaki.

"Yes," said the little girl.

"You're mother's name is Haruhi Fujioka?" said Tamaki.

"Uh yes sir," said the little girl timidly.

Tamaki could feel the joy in his heart rising!

"I've Done It, I've Found It At Last!" he said happily.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked the little girl.

"I'm better then okay, I'm great!" said Tamaki.

"Um okay," said the little girl.

"Where is your mother right now anyway?" asked Tamaki.

"She's at work," said the little girl.

"Oh really where?" asked Tamaki.

"Right over there," said the little girl pointing to the hotel.

"Oh is she there lawyer?" asked Tamaki.

"No, she just works there as an employee," said the little girl.

"Oh really?" said Tamaki, "That sounds weird. In fact that doesn't sound like her at all."

He tried to walk across the street only to feel a tug at his coat.

"Sir if you want to talk to my mother you'll probably have to wait until she gets off work. Her boss doesn't like it when she's disturbed at work," said the little girl.

"But, but, I…," Tamaki sputtered.

"If you really need to talk to her sir, you can come and wait at our apartment until she gets off. It's just behind the hotel," said the little girl.

"Oh really," said Tamaki, "Sure, that sounds nice. By the way what is your name fair princess?"

"Taeko," she said.

"Taeko, what lovely name," said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>Tamaki looked around in shock at the apartment.<p>

'This is almost as bad as the ones I use to have nightmares about her living in!' he thought.

"Come on in sir," said Taeko as she walked over to the refrigerator "Would you like something to drink, or maybe some cake?"

"Um sure that sounds nice," said Tamaki as he sat down at the table.

"Do you like strawberries or do you prefer chocolate?" asked Taeko.

"Uh, how about a strawberry," said Tamaki.

"Okay," said Takeo as she brought a slice over to him, "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh what ever you have," said Tamaki.

"I can make some tea," said Taeko.

"Do you even have a tea pot?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Taeko as pulled out one along with a kettle. "I'll have it ready soon."

Tamaki smiled at the little girl.

"You're a lot like your mother you know," he said.

"How do you know my mom?" asked Taeko.

"Oh well I don't mean to brag, but your mother and I are old friend, the very best of friends," said Tamaki.

"So then does this mean you know Mr. Ohtori and Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka?" asked Taeko.

"Hmm?" asked Tamaki.

"They've all come by recently to visit Mommy too," said Taeko.

"Oh really," said Tamaki, "They came to see you and not bother to tell me they found Haruhi?"

"Maybe they didn't seem to think in was important for you to know where she was," said Taeko.

"Ah," Tamaki moaned as he went to his rejection pose.

"Uh Mr. Suoh, are you okay?" asked Taeko as watch him sit in the corner.

"I wasn't important enough to be told where Haruhi was," he said sadly.

"I was just saying, I could be wrong," said Taeko.

* * *

><p>Haruhi cautiously open the door to her apartment, and carefully walked up the stairs, just to be on the safe side.<p>

"Taeko," she called out before she came all the way up the stairs, "Are you home?"

"Yes Mom," she heard Taeko call back.

"Is there anyone in there with you?" Haruhi called out.

"Yes," said Taeko.

"Oh great," said Haruhi as she came all the way up the stairs, "Who's here this time?"

"He said his name is Tamaki Suoh," said Taeko pointing to the corner.

Haruhi gulped and looked to where she was pointing.

"Tamaki?" she said.

Tamaki turned his head to look over at her.

"Haruhi?" he said.

"Oh no," said Haruhi as she tried to back up.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted happily as he ran to her and engulfed her into a big hug.

"Wow, he must really like you Mommy," said Taeko

"Tamaki, you're squishing me!" said Haruhi as she tried to push him off her.

"Oh sorry Haruhi, it's just really nice to see you again!" said Tamaki, "I've missed you so much!"

"I bet," said Haruhi.

'Why is it you guys are now suddenly showing up?' she thought.

"I see you met Taeko," said Haruhi.

"Yes she looks a lot like you, that's how I was able to find you," said Tamaki.

"That's nice," said Haruhi.

"So is it just the two of you living here?" asked Tamaki.

"Yep just the two of us," said Haruhi.

"So what happened to her father?" asked Tamaki.

Haruhi looked over at Taeko who was busy with the tea.

"She's six years old Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"So?" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, do you remember what happen that one time at the Twins' beach house around six years ago," said Haruhi.

"You mean that one week where you kept drinking the wine from the twins and went a little crazy?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Tamaki.

Haruhi groaned.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked.

"Could you?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki, what did I do to all of you that week?" asked Haruhi.

"You went and had a little fun with all of us," said Tamaki sheepishly.

"Yeah and you know what can happen sometimes when you have that kind of fun with someone?" asked Haruhi.

"You could get pregnant?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"So what you're saying is that after you had your little fun with all of us, you got pregnant?" asked Tamaki.

"That's right," said Haruhi.

"But wait you did it with all of us, including me," said Tamaki.

"I know," said Haruhi.

"Then does this mean, I'm her…," said Tamaki.

"I don't know for sure, but there's a good chance you could be," said Haruhi.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"She could be my daughter?" said Tamaki looking over at Taeko, "Wow."

* * *

><p>"<em>Haru-Chan, what's the matter?" asked Hunny as he watched Haruhi sit on the bed holding her head.<em>

"_I don't know, I don't know!" said Haruhi as she rocked back and forth, "First it was Kyoya, then Mori and now you and…," _

"_Kyo-Chan and Takashi?" said Hunny._

_Haruhi looked over at him scared before looking away ashamed._

"_Oh," she moaned, "What is wrong with?"_

"_Haru-Chan calm down," said Hunny._

"_I'm so sorry Hunny, I'm so sorry, I have no idea what's going on, I'm so sorry!" said Haruhi._

"_Haru-Chan calm down, it's okay you're okay," said Hunny._

"_How can I be okay when I've had sex with three different men like it was nothing and then suddenly feel like something weird happened to me?" said Haruhi._

_She started to pant heavily._

"_Haru-Chan, calm down please!" said Hunny._

"_I'm sorry Hunny, I'm just scared, I have no idea what's going on with me!" said Haruhi, "And I've dragged you and Kyoya and Mori into all of this!"_

"_Haru-Chan," said Hunny, "Why don't you just get dressed and maybe go for a walk to help you calm down?" _

"_Are you sure?" asked Haruhi._

_Hunny nodded his head._

"_I think you should," he said._

_Haruhi sighed._

"_Okay, I will," said Haruhi as she got up and dressed._

"_Hunny I am really sorry though, I really am," she said._

"_It's okay Haru-Chan, just go take your walk to calm down and then we'll talk okay?" said Hunny._

"_Okay," said Haruhi._

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi wasn't sure how she made it back down to the beach, but somehow she did and started walking down along the shore.<em>

'_What the hell is happening to me?' she thought as she walked._

"_Haruhi, hi," she suddenly heard a voice say. _

_She looked up to see Tamaki standing on the beach as well._

"_Hi Tamaki, what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi._

"_Trying to clear my head, Hikaru and Kaoru keep trying to get me drunk for some reason," said Tamaki._

"_What?" asked Haruhi._

"_I swear they keep trying to get me to try some wine any chance they get, I still have headache from last night," said Tamaki._

"_Yeah, my head's been feeling weird too lately," said Haruhi._

"_Well, how would you like to take the walk finally?" asked Tamaki._

"_Sure why not," said Haruhi, "I willing to try anything at this point."_

_Tamaki sighed with happiness as the two walked down the shore together._

"_I don't suppose you'd be interested in holding my hand would you?" asked Tamaki._

"_Don't push your luck Tamaki," said Haruhi._

"_Oh Haruhi," moaned Tamaki._

_Haruhi looked up at him._

"_I just want to take a walk to clear my head okay, that's all," said Haruhi, "I wouldn't have minded going by myself and I won't mind going on by myself if you're going to pester me like this," she said._

_Tamaki moaned sad._

"_Tamaki, let's just keep going, I was having a good time up until you asked about holding my hand," said Haruhi._

"_Really?" asked Tamaki._

"_Yeah so come on, let's just go," said Haruhi._

"_Okay," said Tamaki, "And I promise not to pester you again about holding your hand."_

"_Thank you," said Haruhi as they continued to walk down the beach._

"_Isn't it pretty Haruhi, the way the sun shines on the water?" asked Tamaki._

"_Yeah it does," said Haruhi, "its real pretty."_

"_Hey I bet we could get a real good view from up on top of that cliff over there," said Tamaki._

"_Are you sure you want me on a cliff so close to the ocean Tamaki?" asked Haruhi, "Or could it be you're trying to play hero again?" _

"_Oh right," said Tamaki embarrassed, "That wasn't my intention Haruhi, really."_

"_It's okay Tamaki," said Haruhi, "You know since it's such a nice day out, would you want to just have a picnic lunch?" _

"_You want to have picnic lunch with me Haruhi?" asked Tamaki with delight._

"_Sure, and whoever else would want to come and have some," said Haruhi heading back to the house._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi Haru-Chan," asked Hunny as he and Mori walked into the kitchen.<em>

"_Oh Hunny, Mori hi," said Haruhi._

"_How are you feeling?" asked Hunny._

"_A lot better actually, I've calm down a lot," said Haruhi._

"_That's good," said Hunny._

"_I was just getting a picnic lunch together for Tamaki and me to have on the beach, would you guys like to come too?" asked Haruhi._

"_No thanks we all ready ate," said Hunny, "Everyone has."_

"_Oh okay, then," said Haruhi, "Looks like it's just Tamaki and me then."_

"_Are you really okay Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny._

"_I think so," said Haruhi, "But I am still sorry about what happen."_

"_Well we're sorry too Haru-Chan," said Hunny._

"_Yeah," said Mori._

"_Well you guys have nothing to be sorry about really, I was the one that talked you into it," said Haruhi._

"_Well we're not mad at you Haru-Chan, just worried," said Hunny._

"_Yeah I'm worried too," said Haruhi, "And I better get this picnic out to Tamaki before he starts to worry too." _

_She opened the refrigerator to see there was only one bottle of sparkling water._

"_Is this all we have to drink?" she asked._

"_Yeah unfortunately," said Hikaru and he and Kaoru walked into the room._

"_We have some staff coming up with some more soon though," said Kaoru._

"_Oh well you wouldn't mind if I took this one do you?" asked Haruhi._

"_No go ahead," said the twins._

"_Thanks," said Haruhi as she grabbed the bottle. She couldn't help but think that there was only enough in the bottle for one. Then she remembered she still had some wine in her room._

'_I'll just bring that too I guess,' she thought as she walked to her room to get it._

* * *

><p>"<em>Here we go Tamaki," said Haruhi as she came back with the basket and blanket.<em>

"_Where's everyone else?" asked Tamaki._

"_They all ready ate, so it's just you and me," said Haruhi._

"_Oh really?" asked Tamaki happily._

"_Yes really," said Haruhi as she laid down the basket down and started to get out the food._

"_It looks so good Haruhi!" said Tamaki as he sat down._

"_I brought some wine too, along with some sparkling water just in case, it was all I could really find at the house," said Haruhi._

"_I'll take the water," said Tamaki._

"_I figured you might," said Haruhi as she poured him a glass of water and then poured herself some wine._

"_What kind of wine is that anyway?" asked Tamaki._

"_Just something the twins gave me," said Haruhi._

"_Are they just trying to get everyone drunk or something?" asked Tamaki._

"_Who knows, this is Hikaru and Kaoru we're talking about," said Haruhi as she took a sip of her wine._

_She started to giggle and lay down on the blanket._

"_What's so funny?" asked Tamaki._

"_I don't know, maybe it's just those two and their crazy ways or something," said Haruhi as she giggled again._

"_Haruhi are you okay?" asked Tamaki as he loomed over her._

"_Yeah, I think I'm okay, what about you?" asked Haruhi._

"_I don't know, you're actually kind of getting me worried," said Tamaki_

"_Why?" asked Haruhi._

"_Well uh, I've never seen you this giggly before," said Tamaki._

_Haruhi giggled even harder._

"_You worry too much sometimes you know that," she said as she pulled Tamaki down and kissed him._

"_Haruhi!" said Tamaki as he tired to pull away._

"_Oh don't pretend that you haven't wanted to do that," said Haruhi as she kissed him again._

"_Haruhi I…," said Tamaki._

"_What, are you saying you're not man enough for me?" asked Haruhi._

"_Well I…," said Tamaki._

"_Tamaki, are really saying that all you ever see me is as a daughter and nothing else, even though it's clear to you that I'm a woman?" asked Haruhi. And then as if to prove her point she reached down and pulled off her shirt._

"_Haruhi!" said Tamaki._

"_What's the matter Tamaki, can't believe that I'm a real woman, a real woman who's willing to let you have her?" asked Haruhi._

"_Uh well," said Tamaki. Haruhi kissed him again._

"_Tamaki, forget for one second that I'm your daughter, and may be for once see me as a woman, because that's what I am," said Haruhi._

"_Yes, yes you are," said Tamaki._

"_So what do you say?" asked Haruhi._

"_Only if you really want to," said Tamaki._

_Haruhi kissed him again._

"_Please yes," she said._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah," she moaned with pleasure gripping Tamaki tight.<em>

"_Mmm," said Tamaki, "That was nice."_

"_Yeah it was," said Haruhi._

"_I can't believe we had sex on the beach," said Tamaki._

"_Yeah," said Haruhi, only to suddenly have her face drop._

"_I can't believe that I just did it again!" she said._

* * *

><p>"So you've been living here this whole time with no idea who your daughter's father is?" asked Tamaki.<p>

"Yeah, pretty much," said Haruhi.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Tea's ready," said Taeko.

"Here I'll get it," said Haruhi as she ran over to the stove.

"No it's okay I got it," said Taeko as she grabbed the pot and poured the tea in to three different cups, "Did you still want some Mr. Suoh?"

"Yes sure, that'd be great," said Tamaki as the three all sat around the table.

"So I'm curious Tamaki, just how exactly did you find out where I was?" asked Haruhi.

"I received this note with an encrypted message and it led me to you," said Tamaki showing them the note.

"But, all the words all spelled backwards. It's nothing that hard," said Taeko.

"You figured that out right away?" asked Tamaki.

"You didn't?" asked Taeko.

Tamaki groaned.

"An encrypted message huh," said Haruhi.

'This sounds like Kyoya again!' she thought.

"So how have you been Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"I've been good," said Tamaki, "How about you?"

"Hmm a little worse for wear but okay for the most part," said Haruhi.

"Um Mom, do you hear that?" said Taeko.

"Hear what?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh-oh," said Haruhi as she and Taeko started to grab some of their pots and pans and place them around the room.

"What are you…, Ah," said Tamaki as he felt some water fall onto his head.

"Tamaki you might want to move," said Haruhi as she pushed him and his chair over and put another pot in his place.

"What's going on?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh nothing it's just raining," said Haruhi.

"Huh?" said Tamaki.

"Teddy!" said Taeko as she ran and grabbed her bear.

"Oh good, he's okay," she said.

"Huh?" said Tamaki looking over at her holding her teddy bear tight.

"I still need to mend that arm of his don't I?" said Haruhi, "Sorry honey."

"It's okay," said Taeko, "It's not that bad."

"Still, one of these days I should really fix it," said Haruhi.

"You like Teddy Bears Taeko?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh yes," said Taeko.

"Me too!" said Tamaki, "I even still have my old one Beary!"

"Really?" said Taeko.

"Yeah, you and I have a lot in common don't we?" said Tamaki, "It's as almost if…,"

"Uh Taeko, why don't you go and see if your rooms leaking again?" said Haruhi as she all but grabbed her daughter and shoved her into her room. Then she turned and looked at Tamaki.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" asked Tamaki.

"You were going say you're like father and daughter weren't you?" said Haruhi.

"Well we both like teddy bears," said Tamaki.

"That's irrelevant," said Haruhi, "It doesn't mean anything. She could be anyone of your guys' daughters; Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru or Kaoru."

"Hmm," said Tamaki, "Why didn't you come to us when you first found out you were pregnant?"

"I didn't want to cause trouble, and you know something like this would have," said Haruhi, "Look what happen to you."

"Yeah, you've got a point there," said Tamaki.

"I doubt your grandmother would have been happy with it," said Haruhi.

"Yeah you're right," said Tamaki, "Did you know my grandmother died?"

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "how long ago?"

"About two years ago," said Tamaki.

"I'm really sorry Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"It's okay, let's just say life became a whole lot nicer since she did pass away," said Tamaki.

"I don't know how to take that," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, even when she was still alive you could have come to me, or the other guys. We would have wanted to know," said Tamaki.

Haruhi gave off a sad sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry, I guess I was just scared," she said, "And still a bit angry at the twins."

"Yeah," said Tamaki.

"Are you sure there's nothing that would suggest who her father is?" asked Tamaki.

"No nothing that I've seen," said Haruhi.

"Ah," she said as she felt some rain fall down on to her. She quickly got up and moved her chair away from the leak, and put a cup underneath it.

"Why are you living here?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't have the time to house hunting for a decent place," said Haruhi, "My boss works me really hard."

"Why do you work at the hotel though?" asked Tamaki.

"Taking care of a baby cost money and I had to get a job right away to do that," said Haruhi.

"Do you still want to be a lawyer?" asked Tamaki.

"Of course I do," said Haruhi, "But again I don't have the time to go and find a better job for myself."

'Hmm,' thought Tamaki, 'This isn't fair.'

"I think it stopped raining, it should be safe for you to go now Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"But I wanted to get a chance to talk some more," said Tamaki.

"I would like that too Tamaki, but I have to get some sleep before tomorrow okay?" said Haruhi, "So if you please."

Tamaki sighed.

"All right," he said as he stood up.

"It was nice seeing you again Tamaki," said Haruhi as she followed him to the door.

"It was great seeing you again Haruhi. You have no idea how much I missed you!" said Tamaki giving her a gig hug.

"I can imagine," said Haruhi as she tried to get out of Tamaki's grip again.

* * *

><p>"Did Mr. Suoh leave?" asked Taeko walking out of her room after Tamaki left.<p>

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Oh I was hoping to get to hear more about his bear. You know Mr. Haninozuka has a toy bunny he calls Usa-Chun?" said Taeko.

"Yeah I know about Usa-Chun," said Haruhi as she gathered up the pots and pans and carried them over to the sink.

"Mom, I don't understand something," said Taeko.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi.

"Why are all of your old friends showing up like this?" asked Taeko.

"That's something I want to know!" said Haruhi.

'Because of this rate those two are going to show up!' she thought.

"Mom?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah?" asked Haruhi.

"Does Mr. Suoh know my father as well?" asked Taeko.

Haruhi sighed.

"Yes, I believe he does," she said, "Looks let take care of these pans and cups all ready. I don't know about you but I want to get some sleep."

"Yes Mom," said Taeko.

'I can't keep dodging the bullet at this rate,' thought Haruhi, 'She's smart, she going to start pushing in more at this rate.'

* * *

><p>Kyoya sat at his desk working when he heard his phone ring.<p>

"Hello?" he said as he answered.

"Kyoya guess what!" said Tamaki.

"What is it Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"I found her, I found Haruhi1" said Tamaki.

"Oh did you?" said Kyoya, "And how did you find her?"

"I found this weird note that help led me to her," said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya.

"And guess what Kyoya, you're not going to believe this but she has a daughter," said Tamaki.

"Oh does she?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah, a daughter who's six which means she had to have gotten pregnant from that trip to the beach," said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya.

"Which means any one of us could be the father," said Tamaki.

"Yes that's true," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, is there anyway to find out who is?" asked Tamaki.

"I think I can manage something," said Kyoya.

"Oh really, but how, don't you need all of our DNA or something?" asked Tamaki.

"Hmm, I'm sure I can get it," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I'm serious," said Tamaki.

"And I am too, I'll make sure it's taken care of," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Tamaki, a little confused. "You'll let me know when the results come in, right."

"Of course I will," said Kyoya.

"Good because I really want to know if I'm her father or not," said Tamaki.

"I'm sure you do," said Kyoya.

"Can you imagine me a father?" said Tamaki happily.

"Well don't get ahead of yourself Tamaki. Any one of us is the father, and that includes me," said Kyoya.

There was a pause on the phone.

"Well like I said, just let me know when it comes in," said Tamaki.

"I will, good-by Tamaki," said Kyoya.

"Good-by," said Tamaki.

'Three down and two to go,' thought Kyoya, 'Let's just hope that when they find out no blood is shed.'


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I'd like you two to meet two of my newest models, Kata Shouki and Yukari Zonbun," said the twins' mother walking up to them with the models.

"Hi," said they both said.

"Hello," said Kata.

"It's so nice to meet you," said Yukari.

Both twins nodded their heads.

"That's what most people say when they met us," they said.

"Well, I think I'll just leave you four alone for a little bit," said Mrs. Hitachiin. She walked off to mingle with some of the other guests at the party at their house.

The twins both looked at each other.

"So are any of your guys' clothes going to be in shown in the next show?" asked Kata.

"Yeah, a few," said Hikaru.

"Oh I hope we get to wear some," said Yukari.

"Yeah I bet," said Kaoru.

"Um I'm curious, which one is Kaoru and which of you is Hikaru?" asked Kata.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"You mean you can't tell?" they asked.

"Well no, you're identical. No one probably could at first glance," said Yukari.

"Hmm," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

'That's not true,' they both thought, 'There was someone who could no matter what.'

"So which of you is which?" asked Yukari.

"Why not simply take a guess," said the twins, "If you guess right, we'll treat you to dinner."

Both models look at each other excitedly.

"So can you tell which of us is Kaoru and which of us as Hikaru?" the twins asked.

"Uh," said Kata.

"Well…," said Yukari, "I think you're Kaoru and your Hikaru."

Both twins stared at her for a moment.

"You," said Hikaru.

"Are," said Kaoru.

"WRONG!" they both said together.

Both models looked mad and shocked.

"Looks like no dinner for you ladies," said the twins.

"Fine," said Yukari,

"Who cares any way?" said Kata as they both sneered and walked away.

Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled at each other and gave each other five.

"What just happened?" asked their mother walking up to them.

"Nothing," said the twins.

"What did you boys do?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"We just asked if they could tell us apart," said Hikaru.

"Oh you know it's hard for people to be able to tell you two apart," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well Mom what's the point of going out with someone who couldn't tell us apart?" asked Kaoru.

Mrs. Hitachiin groaned mad.

"You two are impossible sometimes you know that," she said.

"Besides Mother, maybe there is no right woman for us," said Hikaru clasping Kaoru's hand and pulling him closer.

"Maybe we don't need any women," said Kaoru snuggling closer to his brother.

"Oh knock if off," said their mother, "I'm not falling for that."

"For what?" asked the twins.

"Never mind," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "But seriously you two, you're both grown men. Don't you ever at least thing about having kids someday?"

"Sure we do," said Hikaru.

"Just no right now," said Kaoru.

Their mother sighed again.

"Fine, whatever, but don't think I'm not going to let up on this," she said before walking off.

Both twins watched her walk off.

"Let's get out of here," said Hikaru.

"Good idea," said Kaoru as the two walked to the stairs.

"Boys," they heard their father call out near the stairs. They both stopped and look over at him.

"Your mother's right, it wouldn't hurt to try and at least try and find someone that might make a good match," he said.

"And a good mother?" asked Hikaru.

Their father nodded his head.

"There's that too," he said.

"Well try harder next time Dad," said Kaoru as thy walked up the stairs to their adjoining rooms.

"Man these parties sure do suck," said Hikaru as he took a seat at Kaoru's desk.

"Yeah, they used to be a lot more fun until Mom started to use them as a way to play matchmaker," said Kaoru.

"Now what do we do?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," said Kaoru. He looked over at his nightstand as saw the note he had found in his coat pocket a few days ago.

"Want to finally go over those notes?" he asked.

"I'm not that bored," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, suite yourself," said Kaoru as he grabbed his off the night stand.

"I'm going to find something to do in mine room," said Hikaru as he got up and left.

"Okay," said Kaoru.

He looked down at his note.

1, 15, 1, 15,

19, 20, 18, 5, 5, 20

E, C, A

'Wonder what that means,' thought Kaoru. He looked at the one line that had actual letters rather then numbers. 'E, C, A, those are the first, third and fifth letters in the alphabet, and put together are 531. I wonder what would happen if I were to put the numbers to letters, 1 is A, and 15 is O and that spells Aoao. Then 19 is S, 20 is T, 18 is R, 5 is E, and 20 and T again, Aoao Street, 531 Aoao Street, what's that? Hmm, well if I'm bored enough tomorrow I'll go check it out.'

"Guess I'm bored enough," said Kaoru to himself as he walked down the street, looking for the place that has the address of 531.

"Ugly, ugly, so ugly, so ugly that it hurts, when it came to the ugly race, Taeko finished first!"

Kaoru looked down the street to see three small girls taunting another little girl as she walked up the street.

"Leave me alone," said the poor little girl getting picked on.

"Or what, you'll have your giant friend show up and try to hurt us like you did Yuya the other day?" asked the leader girl.

"He didn't hurt anyone. All he did was tell them what they were doing wasn't nice," said the other girl.

"Sure he did ugly girl," said the leader. Then she and her friends all started to chant, "Ugly it's what you are, people can even see it from afar!"

"Just leave me alone please," said the other girl as she tried to walk away, only to have the leader pull her back.

"What's the matter ugly girl, can't handle the truth of being ugly, with your ugly shirt, your ugly pants and your ugly necklace," said the leader.

"This necklace isn't the ugly, my mother gave it to me," said the little girl clenching it in her hand.

"Yeah right, it's so ugly, that it's making you seem even uglier," said the leader as she grabbed the other girls hand off of the necklace, "Let's do you a favor and help you seem less ugly."

"You know, I think she looks pretty with it," said Kaoru walking up behind the group.

The four girls all looked up at him.

"In fact I think she's looks pretty enough so someday be a model someday," said Kaoru before looking down at the mean group of girls. "You on the other hand, I don't see a future in modeling what so ever not with those hair style or sense of fashion."

"Ah," said the three girls before storming off in a huff.

"Uh thanks for standing up for me," said the other little girl.

"It's no problem," said Kaoru looking down at her. Then he gasped when he saw the girl's face.

"You, look familiar," he said.

"I do?" asked the little girl, "Wait are another old friend of my mother's?"

"Huh?" said Kaoru.

"My mother, Haruhi Fujioka," said the little girl.

"Did you say you're mother's name is Haruhi Fujioka?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, do you know her?" asked the little girl.

"Yeah I know her," said Kaoru.

"Are you here to see her then?" asked the little girl.

"I guess, I was looking for 531 Aoao Street," said Kaoru.

"That's right across the street," said the little pointing to a rather sleazy looking hotel, "That's where my mother works."

"Really?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah and if you want to talk to her, you probably should come and wait at our apartment. It's right behind the hotel," said the little girl.

"Um okay," said Kaoru as he followed the girl across the street and to the apartment.

"So what's your name anyway?" he asked.

"Taeko," said the girl.

"That's kind of a cute name," said Kaoru.

Kaoru couldn't help but look around in disgust at the sight of the apartment.

'This looks like a place that the boss would have come up with in one of his family fantasies back in high school,' he thought.

'Do you want something to drink Mr. Hitachiin?" asked Taeko.

"Uh well, sure I'll take what you have," said Kaoru.

"Do you like instant coffee?" asked Taeko pulling some out of her backpack, "I stopped off at the store to get some earlier."

"Sure, I haven't had any instant coffee in a long time," said Kaoru.

'Not since your mom left,' he thought, 'I hope she's not still too mad at me."

Haruhi stopped just before the top of the stairs.

"Taeko?" she called out.

"I'm here Mom," Taeko called back.

"Are you…," Haruhi tried to call out.

"There's someone here," Taeko called out.

'Oh great, ' Haruhi thought as she finished her accent to the top of the stairs, 'I wonder who it is this, _time?_'

She stopped when she saw a head of familiar red hair sitting at the table.

"No freaking way!" she said.

Kaoru slowly turned his head around.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi mad.

"Ah, I see you're a sharp as ever," said Kaoru, "Hi Haruhi, it's been a long time."

"Yes it has," said Haruhi still frowning at him.

"And I see you're still mad," said Kaoru.

"A little bit yes," said Haruhi.

"Wants some coffee too Mom?" asked Taeko.

"Sure why not," said Haruhi.

"So is that really your daughter?" asked Kaoru looking over at her.

"Yes, yes she is," said Haruhi.

"She looks a lot like you," said Kaoru.

"I know," said Haruhi.

"So where's her father?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know for sure," said Haruhi.

"Well who is he?" asked Kaoru.

"Again, not so sure," said Haruhi.

"What do you mean you're not so sure?" asked Kaoru.

"Well she's six years old Kaoru, think about it," said Haruhi.

"Wait six," said Kaoru looking over at Taeko.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"But that means she's the right age for what happened…," said Kaoru.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"But you and I…," said Kaoru.

"I know," said Haruhi.

"Then does that mean she's my…, "said Kaoru.

"She very well could be Kaoru, I couldn't tell you for sure," said Haruhi.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru looked at the little girl as she came and handed him a cup of coffee. He could feel his heart racing.

'This little girl could be my daughter,' he thought, 'oh this is worse then I thought!'

* * *

><p>"<em>Haruhi, are you all right, what's the matter?" asked Tamaki as he got off of her.<em>

"_I, I don't know anymore!" said Haruhi as she quickly threw her clothes back on, "I'm so sorry Tamaki!"_

"_Sorry for what?" asked Tamaki._

"_For what happened, I'm sorry I made you do that!" said Haruhi as she quickly gathered up the all of the picnic stuff._

"_What do you mean?" asked Tamaki as he quickly got dressed._

"_I, I'm, I'm just not myself, I should just go back to my house and stay in my room for the rest of the time!" said Haruhi as she grabbed everything and ran off back to the house._

"_Haruhi wait!" Tamaki called out as he ran after her._

_Haruhi didn't slow down until she reached her room and slammed the door shut, locking it as well._

"_Haruhi, Haruhi," she heard Tamaki calling out to her from the other side of the door._

"_Tamaki, please I think it might be best if you just leave me alone," said Haruhi, "I'm sorry."_

"_But, but Haruhi!" said Tamaki as he stood outside her door._

"_Hey Boss what's going on?" asked Kaoru and Hikaru both came up behind him._

"_Did you do something stupid to Haruhi?" asked Hikaru._

"_I, I don't what I did," said Tamaki._

"_You didn't do anything Tamaki, but please just leave me alone!" Haruhi called out from her room._

_The twins both looked at him._

"_Okay, what happen?" they asked._

"_Nothing, I didn't really do anything to her, I think," said Tamaki._

"_You didn't but I still would like to be left alone," said Haruhi._

"_Um, okay," said Tamaki as he walked away slowly._

"_I wonder what happen," said the twins._

"_Hey Haruhi, Haruhi open up!" said Kaoru as he pounded at the door._

"_Please go away," said Haruhi._

"_But Haruhi…," said Hikaru._

"_Hikaru, come on, leaver her alone for right now," said Kaoru as he grabbed his brother's shoulder._

"_Fine," said Hikaru as he walked away._

_Haruhi sat in her room for a while, just sitting on her bed._

'_What is going on with me?' she thought, 'What's happening to me?'_

_Soon it grew late. She was starting to get hungry before she realized the picnic basket was still in there with her. She opened it up to see if any food was left but all she could find was the bottle of wine. She sighed._

"_I guess its better then nothing," she said to herself as she pulled out her glass and poured herself a cup._

"_Hey Haruhi, how are you feeling?" she suddenly heard Kaoru call out from the other side._

"_I'm fine," said Haruhi._

"_You want something to eat?" asked Kaoru._

"_Sure why not," said Haruhi as she open the door for him. Kaoru walked in holding a plate of food for her._

"_So you feeling any better?" he asked as he put it down near the bottle of wine._

"_I guess," said Haruhi as she drank her cup._

"_You enjoying the wine?" asked Kaoru._

"_Yeah," said Haruhi, "You want some?"_

"_No thanks," said Kaoru, "So what was wrong before?" _

"_I just feel I'm not being myself lately. Ever since I got here I've been going through phases of where I'm not in control of myself," said Haruhi._

"_Really?" said Kaoru. He didn't like the sound of that._

"_Maybe I'm just stressed about being taken here so soon to graduation when I should be busy studying at home," said Haruhi._

_Kaoru sighed._

"_Sorry," he said, "Maybe we should have waited until after graduation. We were just anxious to try out the new house."_

"_It is nice here, and the beach is real pretty," said Haruhi._

"_Yeah, that's what's we thought when Mother asked us on our opinion of this place," said Kaoru._

"_This wine is really good too," said Haruhi a she poured herself another cup._

"_Well I'm glad you like it," said Kaoru._

"_I do, I like it a lot," said Haruhi before giving out a chuckle._

_Kaoru looked over at her._

"_Are you still feeling okay?" he asked._

"_Yeah," said Haruhi, "I am."_

"_Um I can leave if you want," said Kaoru heading to the door._

"_Hmm, you know what, you can stay if you want," said Haruhi looking at him with a smile that actually scared him._

"_Are you really doing better?" he asked._

"_What do you mean?" asked Haruhi seductively._

"_I mean earlier, you were being all moody and upset and now you seem really happy," said Kaoru._

"_Well I am feeling happy. I'm feeling happy because you're here," said Haruhi as she walked over and looped her arms around his neck._

"_Oh, really?" said Kaoru cautiously._

"_Yeah, I feel a lot better with you here Kaoru," said Haruhi. Before Kaoru could say anything, Haruhi leaned in and kissed him._

"_Haruhi what the hell are you doing?" said Kaoru as he pushed her away from him._

"_Feeling better," said Haruhi. She slowly traced her finger down Kaoru's chest. "Don't tell me that that kiss didn't make you feel better Kaoru."_

"_Well uh…," said Kaoru._

"_Here let's try again," said Haruhi as she kissed him again._

"_Feeling better now?" she asked._

"_Yes and no," said Kaoru._

"_Well how about this," said Haruhi as she took off her shirt._

_Kaoru stared wide eyed at Haruhi's bare chest._

"_And if that's not enough, I can always try this as well," said Haruhi as she reached behind to undo her bra._

"_Haruhi stop, what are you trying to do?" said Kaoru as he grabbed her arms trying to get her to stop it._

"_But Kaoru, this makes me feel good, and can't help but think that it makes you feel good too," said Haruhi as she kissed him again._

"_Um well I…," said Kaoru._

"_Kaoru, right now you are seriously helping me to feel better," said Haruhi as she kissed him again, "Please don't stop this feeling for me."_

_Kaoru was confused but at the same time, he felt good kissing her._

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" Kaoru asked._

"_Yes, it's really making me feel good Kaoru, you're making me feel good," said Haruhi before she led him over to the bed and pulled him down on to it._

"_So I'm curious Kaoru, would you want me to be on top or on bottom?" asked Haruhi._

"_What, what?" asked Kaoru as he tried to get off._

"_Kaoru I really want to keep feeling really good about all of this, but at the same time I want you to feel good, so do you want top or bottom?" asked Haruhi._

"_Um well," said Kaoru, "Are you sure this is what are you want?"_

_Haruhi kissed him._

"_Yes," she said._

"_Well then, how about we just stay the way we are now," said Kaoru as he kissed her back._

"_Oh, oh," said Haruhi as she felt herself reach her end._

"_Did we really just do this?" asked Kaoru as he tried to calm down a bit._

"_Yes," said Haruhi._

"_How are you feeling?" asked Kaoru._

"_I'm still feeling fine," said Haruhi with a smile._

'_But,' she thought; 'Now I can't help but think what it would be like to with Hikaru.'_

* * *

><p>'I wonder,' thought Kaoru as he stared at the little girl, 'What would be more of a fair punishment, if she is my daughter or if she isn't.'<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Coffee Mr. Hitachiin?" asked Taeko walking up to him with a mug.

"Oh yeah thanks," said Kaoru as he took the mug.

"Mmm, I remember this one," he said, "It was my favorite."

"Hmm," said Haruhi as she walked over to the counter and took another mug.

Kaoru bit his lip.

"So Taeko what do you like to do for fun?" he asked.

"Um well I like to read," said Taeko.

"Just like your mother huh?" said Kaoru.

"Yes," said Haruhi mad.

Kaoru cleared his throat.

"What else?" he asked.

"Uh well I like to write," said Taeko.

"Like what?" asked Kaoru.

Taeko shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything and everything. It's the only thing I get to do during recess since none of the other kids usually play with me," said Taeko.

"Oh really?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Taeko.

Haruhi reached over and rubbed her daughter's hair. Taeko smiled at her.

"I also like to draw," said Taeko.

"Really?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh yeah, I draw lots of stuff," said Takeo excitedly as she threw her arms out excitedly. She accidentally caused Haruhi to spill her coffee onto Taeko's shirt.

"Oh Taeko!" said Haruhi as she grabbed a towel and tried to wash off the stain, "Go and change your clothes!"

"Yes Mom," said Taeko walking to her room.

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh.

"So she's like to write about anything and everything, she likes to draw, and she's accident prone, interesting," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm very fascinated with it!" said Haruhi, "Why are you here, how did you find me?"

"Some weird note I found in my coat pocket. It had some weird code that help spelled out your work address," said Kaoru showing her the note.

Haruhi looked over the note.

'This has got to be Kyoya's doing, I am so going to kill him!' she thought, 'I thought I asked him not to say anything!'

"So do you really work at that hotel?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Why, I mean why aren't you at some law firm or something?" asked Kaoru.

"Didn't have time to after graduation and I got pregnant," said Haruhi.

"So you really have no idea who her father is?" asked Kaoru.

"No," said Haruhi, "No thanks to you and Hikaru!"

"Yeah," said Kaoru sheepishly, "You're still mad about that huh?"

"Will how would you feel after something like that happening to you?" said Haruhi turning around mad.

"Haruhi," said Kaoru as he came up behind her and took her hand in his, "Would it help if I said I'm really sorry about what happen? And if I could, I'd go back and not make it happen."

Haruhi sighed.

Then suddenly turned around and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so hard on you. It was just, it was just so humiliating and scary and…," she said.

"I know, I know, and I don't blame you for being mad," said Kaoru as he hugged her back, "And apparently it's also made your life not so great. Why didn't you at least say something about being pregnant?"

"I didn't want to cause trouble for everyone. Can you imagine what would have happen if word of this got out?" said Haruhi as she let go of Kaoru and took his mug.

"Yeah I guess you got a point. I don't think our mother would have had too big of a problem with it. She'd be more mad at us I think," said Kaoru.

"Well maybe your mother wouldn't have a cow. But what about all the other guys' families, like Tamaki's grandmother or Kyoya's father? You know how they are," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I know," said Kaoru, "Did you know the boss's grandmother past away?"

"Yeah he told me," said Haruhi.

"Wait what?" said Kaoru.

"He found me too. All of the guys have found me and come to see me, except for you and Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Wait they all know about you and Taeko?" asked Kaoru.

"They've been showing up ever since I had to take Taeko to the hospital one time because she had a high temperature. A hospital Kyoya happen to be visiting at the time. And then ever since there all of you guys have just been showing up," said Haruhi.

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh.

"Just like old times," he said.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"So how along ago did you see Kyoya?" asked Kaoru.

"Last week," said Haruhi.

'Last week, then that meant he knew back when we all met last,' thought Kaoru.

"Well listen Kaoru, I hate to be rude, but I have to get Taeko to bed and then I have to get to bed myself," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, I should be getting home myself anyway. Hikaru's probably wondering where I am anyway," said Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru, if you want to, you can tell Hikaru about where am I. You and everyone else knows, so might as well let him know too," said Haruhi, "I know you wouldn't want to keep secrets from your brother."

"Yeah, thanks Haruhi," said Kaoru as he hugged her again.

"Kaoru, I do forgive you and I have missed you and Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Thanks," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mom," said Taeko walking out of her room in her pajamas, "I figured I should change into these since it was so close to my bed time."<p>

"That's good thinking honey," said Haruhi giving her kiss on her head.

"Did Mr. Hitachiin leave? I was going to show him some of my drawings," said Taeko.

"Yeah I'm afraid he left," said Haruhi, "It's getting late."

"Do you think he'll come back?" asked Taeko.

"Most likely," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was about to get ready for bed when he phone started to go off.<p>

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello Kyoya," said Kaoru.

"Oh hello Kaoru what can I do for you?" asked Kyoya.

"Do you want to know where I just came from?" asked Kaoru.

"Where?" asked Kyoya.

"From Haruhi's home," said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya, "You found her?"

"Oh don't act like you didn't know Kyoya! You've know about her for a while now haven't you, at least back when we last met! Why didn't you say anything to us?" asked Kaoru.

"I was asked not to," said Kyoya.

"So then why did you leave us a note?" asked Kaoru.

"I was asked not to tell," said Kyoya, "And I didn't. All I did was leave you and everyone else to interpret. Whether you found them and interpret them was totally left to you."

"You sure are crafty," said Kaoru, "Why do I have the feeling there's something else going on that you've yet to tell us about?"

"Hmm," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya do you know about Haruhi's daughter Taeko also, and about how she doesn't know who her father is?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, yes I do," said Kyoya.

Kaoru sighed.

"I can't believe that she got pregnant after all of that. It was bad enough she went a little crazy and slept with all of us! But that, her getting pregnant, that's just not fair," he said.

"Hmm," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, listen do you think you could try something to find out for sure who's Taeko's father?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes I believe I can," said Kyoya.

"You know the way you said that, it almost sounds like you're all ready have something going for that," said Kaoru.

He could tell Kyoya was smirking on the other end.

"Kyoya, you'll let me know if she's mine right, or Hikaru's?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course I will. But don't forget she could be mine or one of our other friends as well," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I know. I guess its just wishful thinking," said Kaoru.

"I think they're all feeling that way," said Kyoya, "So does Hikaru know about Haruhi yet?"

"No, but Haruhi said I could tell him," said Kaoru.

"Really?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah, said that since everyone else knows might as well just go ahead and tell him," said Kaoru.

"That does sound reasonable," said Kyoya, "Talk to you later Kaoru."

"By Kyoya," said Kaoru.

'So everyone but Hikaru knows now huh?' thought Kyoya, "Well he's going to come find out soon enough."


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hikaru, Hikaru!" Kaoru called out as he ran into his brother's room. He found his brother sitting at his desk working on something.

"What are you doing?" asked Kaoru.

"Got bored enough to go ahead and try and interpret my own note," said Hikaru, "Where have been all day?"

"You would not believe this!" said Kaoru.

Oh really?" asked Hikaru not looking up from his note.

Kaoru looked over his brother shoulder at it.

6-1=

4-1=

2-1=

_B, N_P, _B, N_P,

R_T, S_U, Q_S, D_F, D_F, S_U

"I think I have it figured out," said Hikaru, "It's 531 Aoao Street, but, what's so special about that place?"

"I can tell you," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, what?" asked Hikaru.

"That's where Haruhi lives!" said Kaoru.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"That's where she lives, I saw her today!" said Kaoru.

"You saw her? You found her?" said Hikaru.

"Yes, I actually found her!" said Kaoru.

Hikaru looked at his brother completely shocked!

"I don't believe it!" he said, "You're sure it was her?"

"Oh yes!" said Kaoru.

"Well why didn't you say anything to me?" asked Hikaru.

"I didn't know until I got there myself today," said Kaoru.

"Well I want to go see her!" said Hikaru.

"But it's late, she's probably asleep," said Kaoru.

"Well then I'm going to go see her first thing tomorrow!" said Hikaru.

"But she has to work today. If you do go there, you'll have to wait for her. Plus don't forget you have an early meeting tomorrow," said Kaoru.

"Well I can wait then. I've waited this long haven't I?" said Hikaru.

"Okay then," said Kaoru, "Um but listen Hikaru, there's something I should probably tell you."

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"It's about Haruhi, well she has a kid," said Kaoru.

"A what?" asked Hikaru.

"She has a child," said Kaoru.

Hikaru suddenly looked really sad.

"I see," he said as walked over to his bed and cover his head with a pillow.

"No wait Hikaru, let me explain," said Kaoru.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain," said Hikaru from underneath his pillow, "I'll still go and see her tomorrow."

"But Hikaru…," said Kaoru.

"Just leave me alone," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, please, just leave me be," said Hikaru.

Kaoru sighed and walked out of the room.

"What am I going to do about him?" he said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Master Kaoru, are you planning on getting up?" asked a maid walking into the room the next morning.<p>

Kaoru groaned as he got up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost noon," said the maid.

"Hmm," said Kaoru, "Where's Hikaru?"

"He's left for the day," said the maid.

"He did?" said Kaoru. He sighed.

'Well then he'll find out soon enough,' he thought.

* * *

><p>'531 Aoao street, 531 Aoao street, where is it?' Hikaru thought as he looked around in frustration.<p>

"Will you guys just stop following me all ready?" asked Taeko as she walked home.

"Come on Taeko. If you give us the answers, will give you some beauty tips, "said one of the little girls following her.

"You should have paid more attention in class," said Taeko.

"Oh what do you know ugly girl?" said the leader. Just then they saw a man walking down the street.

"Hey looks it's that mean man from before," said one of the other girls.

"I don't think that's him," said Taeko.

"What are you talking about? It looks just like him," said the leader.

"It may look like him, but I don't think that's him," said Taeko walking up to him.

"Excuse me sir?"

The man looked down at her and gasped.

"You, you..," he sputtered.

"Are you at all related to someone named Kaoru Hitachiin?" asked Taeko.

"Huh?" asked the man.

"I was just asking because he was here the other day and you look exactly like him. But I don't believe you are him," said Taeko.

"Oh really?" said the man, "So you're saying I look like this man Kaoru Hitachiin but I'm not him?"

"I don't think so," said Taeko.

"We'll you're right, I'm not him. I'm his twin brother Hikaru Hitachiin," said Hikaru.

"She was right?" said the other girls in surprise.

"So then are you an old friend of my mother's as well?" asked Taeko.

"Huh, your mother?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, Haruhi Fujioka," said Taeko.

"Haruhi!" said Hikaru.

"So you are an old friend of hers?" asked Taeko.

"Yes, yes I am, where is she?" asked Hikaru.

"At work of course," said Taeko pointing across the street to a hotel that had the same address from the note.

"That's it that's the address, I've found her at last!" said Hikaru happily about to run across the street, only to have Taeko pull at his coat.

"You shouldn't bother her now while she's at work. Her boss will get mad. If you want to see her you can come and wait in our apartment," she said.

"Really, uh okay," said Hikaru as the two walked across the street together.

* * *

><p>"I'll get you something to drink if you want. Do you like instant coffee like your brother?" asked Taeko once they got inside, "I got a bunch the other day when your brother was there."<p>

"Yeah I like instant coffee," said Hikaru as he sat down, "So what does your mom do at the hotel?"

"Changes the bed, clean the bathrooms, brings them their food and takes away their dirty dishes, that sort of thing," said Taeko.

"Wait you mean like a staff member?" asked Hikaru.

"Yep," said Taeko.

"You mean she's not like the lawyer or something?" asked Hikaru.

"No, just the housekeeper," said Taeko.

"Really?" said Hikaru, "That's, that doesn't sound right, How long until she gets off?"

"Hmm, six at the earliest," said Taeko, "If she's lucky."

* * *

><p>As Haruhi walked up to her apartment, she couldn't help but feel that there was someone else in the apartment with Taeko.<p>

"Taeko," she called out.

"Yes Mom I'm here," said Taeko.

"And are you….," said Haruhi.

"No I'm not alone, your friend is here," said Taeko.

'It can only be him,' thought Haruhi as she walked into the apartment to see nearly the same scene she saw the other day when Kaoru had shown up. Except she knew it wasn't him even before he turned and looked at her.

"Haruhi," he said looking at her shocked.

"Hello Hikaru," said Haruhi crossing her arms.

"What, how are you so sure I'm Hikaru?" he asked.

Haruhi looked at him.

"Really?" she said.

"He's Kaoru Mommy," said Taeko as she came and stood next to him.

"Yeah Haruhi, I'm Kaoru," he said.

"You couldn't fool me then, and you can't fool me now Hikaru," said Haruhi, "And neither can you Taeko."

Taeko looked up at him.

"Sorry I tried like you asked," she said

"You tired to get my daughter to fool me huh?" said Haruhi.

"Actually it was her idea," said Hikaru.

"No it wasn't it was his," said Taeko.

"No yours," said Hikaru.

"No yours," said Taeko.

"I don't care whose idea it was, it still didn't work," said Haruhi, "And I doubt it ever will."

"You may have a point there," said Hikaru.

"Would you like some coffee Mom?" asked Taeko.

"Yes that would be nice," said Haruhi.

"I'll have another one too," said Hikaru.

"No problem," said Taeko.

"I got to admit, she looks a lot like you," said Hikaru.

"I know," said Haruhi.

"So dare I may ask, who's her father?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"You don't?" asked Hikaru.

"No, she doesn't look like anyone else besides me," said Haruhi.

"But what do you not remember who it is you slept with or something?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh I do, it's just I slept with so many at once, it's hard to know for sure who got me knocked up," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Do you remember that beach trip we took right before graduation?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Hikaru ashamed.

"Yeah, well here the thing; Taeko's six years old. So think about it," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"She's six," said Haruhi.

Hikaru looked back and forth between her and Taeko.

"You mean she's from that?" said Hikaru.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"So anyone of us could be her father then huh, even me!" said Hikaru.

"Yes, you very well could be," said Haruhi.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru sighed to himself.

'I could be a father! I don't believe it!' he thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>Haruhi what are you thinking about?" asked Kaoru as he got off her and saw she was smiling a rather devious smile.<em>

"_Mmm, nothing you should worry about too much," said Haruhi smirking._

"_I'm not sure about that," said Kaoru as he got dressed, still not able to believe that he had just had sex with her._

"_So now what do you want to do?" he asked._

"_Hmm I could tell but I'm not sure you'd want to know," said Haruhi sounding evil._

"_What the heck has gotten into you? You're almost acting like me and Hikaru," said Kaoru._

"_Do you like me better this way?" asked Haruhi._

"_I don't know," said Kaoru, "How about I go get your food heat up?"_

"_You can do whatever you want," said Haruhi smiling._

"_Okay then," said Kaoru as he grabbed the plate and walked out of the room._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Kaoru, how's Haruhi doing?" asked Hikaru walking past him.<em>

"_I don't know. I'm just going to get her something fresh to eat," said Kaoru._

"_Hmm," said Hikaru as he walked towards Haruhi's room._

"_Haruhi, are you okay?" he asked as he walked in._

"_Mmm, I am now that you're here," said Haruhi. Hikaru looked over at her and saw her sitting up in the bed wrapped in her blanket._

"_Haruhi are you naked under that thing?" asked Hikaru._

"_Wouldn't you like to know," said Haruhi, "Would you?"_

"_What?" said Hikaru not sure he heard right._

"_You can if you want to, come on over," said Haruhi._

"_Seriously?" asked Hikaru as all but ran to the bed._

"_Very," said Haruhi as she slowly pulled down the blanket, letting Hikaru really get to see her breasts._

"_Wow," said Hikaru._

"_So what do you think?" asked Haruhi._

"_To quote, "I think you're trying to seduce me,"" said Hikaru._

"_And is it working?" asked Haruhi as she pulled him closer to her._

"_Are you kidding?" asked Hikaru as he kissed her long and hard._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Haruhi, I'm back," Kaoru called out as he came to her door and open it, "I'm sorry I took so long. Once of the staff members brought up some fancy tuna. So I had them get some prepared for you… WHAT THE HELL?"<em>

_Hikaru and Haruhi looked up from the bed._

"_Kaoru!" said Hikaru._

"_What's going on here?" said Kaoru._

"_I, well, she…," sputtered Hikaru._

"_I just wanted to know if there was any difference in the way you two fuck people. What's so wrong with….," Haruhi stopped talking real fast and started to hold her head._

"_Haruhi what's wrong?" asked Hikaru looking at her._

_Haruhi looked up at him and then over at Kaoru and then screamed!_

"_I did it again!" she shouted, "What's going on with me?" _

"_Haruhi, what's the matter?" said Kaoru as he put the plate of food down near her wine bottle. He then started to really take a good look at the label._

"_Wait a minute," he said as he grabbed it and looked at the label._

"_Accredite Baie 66!" said Kaoru._

"_What?" said Hikaru looking over at his brother._

"_Haruhi is the wine you've been drinking?" said Kaoru in panic pointing to the bottle._

"_What is it?" asked Hikaru as tried to get a better look at the label. Then saw what it said._

"_That's the 66 bottle?" he said, "But I thought it said 99 when I gave it to her!" _

"_You were probably looking at it upside down moron!" said Kaoru._

"_What, what, are you guys arguing about?" asked Haruhi._

"_Haruhi, have you seriously been drinking this stuff?" said Kaoru._

"_Yeah, mainly out of curiosity," said Haruhi._

"_Uh-oh," said the twins._

"_Uh-oh, what uh-oh?" asked Haruhi._

* * *

><p>"<em>You see this wine wasn't normal wine," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru stood in their living room surrounded by their friends.<em>

"_It had this in it," said Hikaru as he tossed a pill container over to them. Haruhi caught it and looked at the label._

"_XT 27, what is this stuff?" she asked._

"_It's kind of like a pill that's supposed to help you relax," said Kaoru._

"_A lot of our models have been using it when they're doing a show," said Hikaru. "You take it and it's suppose to help you relax be more at ease. Of course it can also make you also sometime make you act a little irrational to put it lightly. Especially if you combined it with alcohol"_

"_What?" said Haruhi, "So every time I drank this stuff it was making act out and not think straight?" _

"_We wanted to give it to the boss as a joke. We didn't mean to give it to you Haruhi," the twins said together._

"_But you did, and I drank it, all of it and it, oh god!" said Haruhi burying her face in her hands. "I can't believe I did that!" _

_She looked over at Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori and Hunny._

"_I am so sorry you guys! I'm so very, very sorry!" she said, "I am so embarrassed!" '_

"_But it wasn't really your fault Haru-Chan, you weren't thinking straight," said Hunny._

"_But still, I, I was acting so stupid and irrational towards all of you because of that drug," said Haruhi._

"_Well you didn't know you were taking it," said Tamaki._

"_I know, but I still cannot believe what I've done!" said Haruhi._

"_Well we forgive you Haruhi," said Tamaki._

"_And you should also know there's no lasting effect from the drugs," said the twins._

"_No lasting effect?" said Haruhi, "I HAD SEX WITH ALL SIX OF YOU! HOW IS THERE NO LASTINS EFFECT WITH THAT?" _

_She moaned and covered her face in shame again._

"_Haruhi, calm down," said Kyoya._

"_I, I, I can't, I just can't," said Haruhi, "I, I need to get out of here!" _

_She jumped up and ran out to the room._

"_Haruhi!" said Tamaki as he tried to run after only to be stopped by Kyoya._

"_Let's give her some time alone to calm down;" said Kyoya, "This is probably not a fun situation for her._

_Haruhi paced back and forth in her room._

"_What the hell have I done?" she said, "I can't believe what I've done! What do I do, what do I do?" She looked at her bag with all of her clothes all still in it._

"_I need to get out of here!" she said as she gathered anything else in the room that was hers and then ran to the front door._

"_Miss Fujioka, where are you going?" said maid as Haruhi ran out._

"_I've got to get out of here, I'm sorry I just do!" said Haruhi not turning around._

"_But you can't possibly walk home from here," said the maid._

"_I'll hitch-hike it I have to! But I just have to leave!" said Haruhi as she ran._

"_Oh dear!" said the maid. _

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi walked along the road, trying hard to put as much distance she could in between her and the cabin. She was starting to get tired when a car pulled up next to her.<em>

"_Are you all right?" asked the woman driving the car._

"_I don't know," said Haruhi._

"_Do you need somewhere?" asked the woman._

"_Yes, I need to get home," said Haruhi as she got into the car._

"_No problem," said the woman as she took off._

_She soon got to Haruhi's apartment._

"_Are you going to be okay dear?" asked the woman._

"_I don't know, I really don't," said Haruhi as she got out of the car, "Thanks for the lift."_

"_Don't mention it," said the woman before driving off._

_Haruhi watched her drive off, grateful for her showing up when she did. But then a thought accrued to her._

'_How did she know where I lived without me giving her directions?' she thought._

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes Master Kyoya, I made sure she got home safe," <em>

"_Thank you very much," said Kyoya._

"_But sir,"_

"_Yes?" said Kyoya._

"_Sir, she's very upset abut whatever it was happen at the cabin,"_

"_Hmm," said Kyoya, "Thank you."_

"_Well?" said Kaoru._

"_It seems she's very upset about all of this. Not that it's hard to blame her," said Kyoya._

"_What the hell were you thinking giving her something like that in the first place!" said Tamaki._

"_It was suppose to go to you idiot!" said Hikaru._

"_Oh don't even Hikaru, you're the one that got 66 mixed up with 99!" said Kaoru._

"_What should we do Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny._

"_Let's just give her some space and let her calm down for a bit. I'm sure she'll come around eventually," said Kyoya._

* * *

><p><em>So they all did their best to not get to close to Haruhi for a while. Soon Haruhi and the twins fully graduated from college. However Haruhi stilled kept her distance from everyone. The guys all tried to be patient with her though and hoped she'd come around eventually.<em>

_Then about a month later just when it started to look like she was coming around, she up and moved away from her father's apartment and basically disappeared from their lives all together._

_None of them knew why either. It bugged them, and haunted them that she would leave and not even know why she left._

* * *

><p>'But now we know,' thought Hikaru looking at Taeko, "It was because one of us got her pregnant!'<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Here you go," said Taeko handing Hikaru and Haruhi each of cup of coffee.

"Thank you honey," said Haruhi.

"Yeah thanks," said Hikaru.

"So uh, how pissed off are you still at Kaoru and I?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm not necessarily mad at you two specifically," said Haruhi, "Just mad at what you did."

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "I guess anyone would be mad at that."

"You think?" said Haruhi, nearly making Hikaru spill his coffee.

"Mom," said Taeko.

"Hmm?" said Haruhi.

"I think it's starting to rain again," said Taeko.

"Oh great, go check your room first," said Haruhi as she ran got some pots and pans and cups.

"What are you doing?" asked Hikaru.

"My roof leaks okay?" said Haruhi as she placed the pots around the room.

"Why are you living here? For that matter why are you working at that hotel as it is?" asked Hikaru.

"Because raising a child cost money and I needed some right away. So I had to get a job right away okay?" said Haruhi frustrated as she finished putting the pots all down.

"Oh, yeah," said Hikaru ashamed.

"So anyway, unless you want to get your most likely very expensive clothes all wet, I think it's best you leave!" said Haruhi taking his cup. She dumped whatever reaming coffee was left into the sink and set it onto a counter to catch some more water coming in.

Hikaru sighed.

"Haruhi," he said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry about what happened I really am. We really went too far that time," he said. "We've wanted to apologies to you for a long time."

Haruhi sighed before turning around and hugging him back.

"I forgive you, and I did miss you all a lot," said Haruhi, "But it is late, for me at least and I do need to work tomorrow, so if you could please…,"

"Yeah," said Hikaru hugging her tight real fast before letting go and walking to the door.

"So are we cool?" he asked before walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I think we're going to be cool," said Haruhi.

"Thanks," said Hikaru walking down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaoru, you still up?" asked Hikaru when he got home.<p>

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Kaoru sitting in his bed reading, "Did you go and see Haruhi today like you said you would?"

"As a matter of fact I did," said Hikaru.

"And how did it go?" asked Kaoru.

"It went okay. She's still kind of mad at us about what happen six years ago," said Hikaru flopping down on to the bed.

"Yeah I know," said Kaoru, "So what did you think of her daughter?"

"She's cue, she looks a lot like her," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I know, I saw that too," said Kaoru, "Did Haruhi happen to mention how old she is?"

"Yeah she did," said Hikaru.

"So what do you think?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know what to think. I don't know if it'd be fair if she's one of our daughters or not. We did more then humiliate her for a week, we ruined her life!"

"Yeah we did," said Kaoru.

"So do you think we should tell the others?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh they know," said Kaoru.

"They do?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah everyone's all ready found out," said Kaoru.

"How do you know?" asked Hikaru.

"Haruhi told me. They've all been showing up at her place a lot lately ever since Kyoya found her at the hospital," said Kaoru.

"Wait what?" said Hikaru.

"Taeko had a real high temperature so she had to bring her in. As a result she ran into Kyoya, who's been "not" telling everyone through the notes we've all been finding," said Kaoru.

"So Kyoya knew where she was last time we met?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah but like he said, he was asked "not" to tell," said Kaoru.

"There are times he's more evil then us!" said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed as she gathered up her water filled pots and stuff to carry to the sink.<p>

"When is it going to stop raining all ready?" she said to herself.

"Mom," she suddenly heard Taeko.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi turning around and looking at her.

"You know that little prank Mr. Hitachiin and I tried pulling on you today?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah?" said Haruhi.

"It was my idea. I thought it might be funning seeing you believe he came back," said Taeko.

"Hmm," said Haruhi rubbing her daughter's head, "I take it he didn't tell you that back when we were in school together I could tell the two of them apart no matter what."

"I could too," said Taeko.

"Oh yeah?" asked Haruhi.

"When I saw him, I couldn't help but think he was a different person then the man I met the other day. I'm not sure what it was, but there was something that made me think he was a different person," said Taeko.

"Hmm, I'm sure they'd be happy to hear you say that," said Haruhi, "Not many people can tell them apart."

"Do you think they'll come back?" asked Taeko.

"Most likely," said Haruhi annoyed.

"And what about the others?" asked Taeko.

"Oh there's a huge probably," said Haruhi.

"I like them kind of," said Taeko, "They're all interesting."

"That's understatement," said Haruhi.

"That and I want to see if they can tell me more about my father," said Taeko.

Haruhi almost dropped her cup.

"Honey," she said.

"What?" asked Taeko.

"It's late, okay, its bed time," said Haruhi.

Taeko groaned mad.

"That's what you always say!" she said.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Every time I try to bring up my father you say something like how it's bedtime and it's getting annoying!" said Taeko.

"Taeko," said Haruhi.

"Why can't I know about my father huh?" said Taeko, "I'm suppose to have one aren't I?" said Taeko.

"Yes but…," said Haruhi.

"But what, what is so wrong that I can't know who he is?" said Taeko, "Everyone else gets to have a dad or at least know something about him, so why can't I?"

"Taeko!" snapped Haruhi, "Is it really so bad having just one parent that you have to keep nagging them about the other? Am I not good enough for you now all of a sudden? I am seriously trying to do my best all right! I know it's hard but I am trying! The least you could do is be a little bit more grateful!"

Taeko looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Instead Haruhi started to cry and sank to the floor.

"No, I'm sorry honey," she said, "You're right, you do have a right to know about him. It's just that, it's just…," she started to cry again.

"Mom," said Taeko walking up to her mother and hugging her, "I do love you Mom. I know you're doing your best."

Haruhi pulled her daughter down onto her lap.

"I love you too honey, I love you very much!" she said as she tried to calm down.

"Honey, it's not that I don't want you to know your father, it's just that, well, it's complicated. The think is that there's something different about you that makes it difficult for me to tell you who your father really is. I wish I could explain in better but that's the best I can do for now. Someday when you're older, I promise I will tell you the whole truth about your father okay? Just know this, your real father is a good man who no doubt loves you," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Taeko.

"Oh yes, you know how I know?" asked Haruhi, "Because I love you and love having you as my daughter. And any man will love to have you as their daughter as well."

"Hmm thanks Mom," said Takeo hugging her mother tight, "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah?" asked Haruhi.

"I like having you as my mom too," said Taeko.

"Thanks honey," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, did you really know from the last time we met where Haruhi was and about her daughter?" asked Tamaki.<p>

"Yes, I did, but I was asked not to tell," said Kyoya.

"So you just left us the notes huh?" said Kaoru.

"Well it was coded. Even if you chose to decode it, it didn't say specially that she was there. If I recall right you all discover she was living there on your own," said Kyoya.

"Still," said Hikaru, "You seem to have it well planned out that we find her."

"Hmm," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, as of right now, could any one of us be Taeko's father?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes," said Kyoya, "But I do have it well covered."

"So what are we going to do in the mean time about Haru-Chan or Taeko-Chun?" asked Hunny, "If she's my daughter I'd like to try and spend time with her. Get to know her better and have her get to know me better."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I too wouldn't mind getting to spend some quality time Taeko like a father would with his daughter.

"Hey we want to too!" said the twins.

"Well you all know where they live, what's stopping you?" asked Kyoya.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good morning Mom!" said Takeo happily as she came out of her room. She stopped when she saw her mother all ready in her works clothes and busy making herself a quick breakfast.

"Mom what are you doing?" asked Taeko.

"I'm getting ready for work sweetheart," said Haruhi.

"All ready, but its Saturday. You don't have to be at work until later toady. That's why we get to do something like make pancakes," said Taeko.

"I know, but my boss is still punishing me for running off to take you to the hospital," said Haruhi, "So that means doing stuff like making me do full shift on Saturdays and Sundays. And I can also expect to not get a day off anytime soon."

Taeko sighed sadly.

"So I guess we won't be grocery shopping together today huh?" she said.

"Sorry honey," said Haruhi.

Taeko frowned.

"You're boss is big, big nasty lady!" she said.

"Honey what have I said about saying something like that about her?" asked Haruhi.

"To not have you catch me saying stuff like that," said Taeko.

Haruhi looked at her, first frowning and then started to smirk.

"You little…," she said as she grabbed her daughter and started to tickle her. Taeko laughed and laughed as her mother tickled her sides.

"When I say not to have me catch you saying something like that, I mean don't say anything like that period!" said Haruhi as she continue to tickle her, "You understand that young lady?"

"Yes, Yes, YES!" said Taeko in between giggles.

"Good!" said Haruhi as she stopped tickling Taeko and gave her a kiss on her the forehead.

"I'm sorry we can't make pancakes this morning honey or go shopping today. But can I trust you to do the shopping on your own?"

"Of course you can Mom," said Taeko.

"Thanks honey," said Haruhi as she handed her the purse they kept their food money in.

"I want you to go shopping first. Then when you're done you can go to the park if you want, or," Haruhi gave her another $5.00, "I saved that for you so if you want you can go to the arcade you were talking about earlier."

"Thanks, Mom, but I don't know if I really want to go there. A lot of other kids from school like to hang out there and well…," said Taeko.

"I see," said Haruhi, "Well you can still use that five to do something nice for yourself okay"

"Thanks Mom," said Taeko.

"Oh and before I forget, this too," said Haruhi handing her 10 cents, "So you can make a wish in the fountain in the park if you want."

Taeko smiled.

"I like making a wish there," she said.

"I know you do. Just make sure to come home if it starts to rain okay?" said Haruhi, "I should get to work. Have a good day Taeko."

"You too Mom," said Taeko, "Shall I expect not to see you until after six tonight then?"

"Most likely," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Taeko sadly.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Ms. Sanzan," said Haruhi as she got punched in and started to get to work.<p>

"Eh," said Ms. Sanzan, "Hey Haruhi, can we talk?"

"Huh, oh sure," said Haruhi, "What's the matter?"

"What's with all these guys that keep showing up at your apartment?" asked Ms. Sanzan.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"I keep seeing these guys, who actually don't look that bad, showing up at your place. What the hell's going on?" asked Ms. Sanzan.

"Uh well they're some old friends that just stopped off to catch up," said Haruhi.

"Yeah well, last time I checked your apartment was still my properties, and as such I don't appreciate your weird friends showing up loitering around my property. So, the next time you better have clearance from me to allow people into your apartment understood? You should be grateful I allow your daughter to live there with you as it is. You know I'm not too found of children."

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi.

"Now get to work!" said Ms. Sanzan, "I'm not paying you to stand around like that."

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi as she walked out of the office.

'She really is a big, big nasty lady,' Haruhi thought as she got to work.

* * *

><p>"Hey Boss, what are you doing here?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru as they saw Tamaki walking up the shack.<p>

"I was just here to see if I could spend some time with Taeko," said Tamaki.

"Yeah well we're here to see her too," said the twins.

"We came to see her too," said Hunny walking up with Mori.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I think it's safe to say we've all come to see her," said Kyoya as he too walked up to the shack.

"So what do we do?" asked Hikaru.

"Let's go inside and see them. Then we can ask Haruhi if one or all of us can spend the day with Taeko," said Kyoya.

"Oh hello,"

The guys all turned and saw Takeo standing next to them holding a small purse.

"Ha, Taeko!" said Tamaki happily.

"Hey there Taeko," said the twins.

"Hi Taeko-Chan," said Hunny.

"Hi Taeko," said Mori.

"Hello Taeko," said Kyoya.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Taeko.

"We we though we come here to see if you and your mom would like to spend the day with us," said Kaoru.

"Oh I like to but Mommy can't. She has to work early today since she ran off when I got sick and had to go the hospital," said Taeko.

"Really?" said Hikaru.

"Her boss is really strict," said Taeko looking over at the hotel real fast before adding, "And mean, she's a big, big nasty lady. Don't tell my mom I said that."

The twins smirked.

"Don't worry we won't," they said.

"So where were you off to?" asked Kyoya.

"I was going to the supermarket. I have to go on my own because of Mom's boss," said Taeko, "Usually grocery shopping is one of the few things we get to do together."

"Oh," said the hosts.

"Would like it if we came with you?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure," said Taeko.

"Yeah commoner's supermarket!" said Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Hunny.

"It's just a supermarket," said Taeko as she started to walk off. The hosts quickly ran after her.

* * *

><p>"So what all do you need dear?" asked Kyoya when they got the store.<p>

"Let's see," said Taeko looking at her list.

"Here Taeko, I'll find everything on the list for you," said Tamaki as he took the list, "I'm sure this won't be too hard to find."

"Sure it wouldn't," said Hikaru taking the list from him.

"Come on Taeko, we'll help you find everything on the list," said Kaoru.

"Um okay," said Taeko.

"What, you give me that list back right now!" said Tamaki as he tried to take it back from Hikaru.

"No way!" said Hikaru as he held on tight to it.

"Careful you're going to teat it!" said Taeko, right as the list ripped in two, with Tamaki holding one half and Hikaru holding the other.

"Well there you go. Tamaki can help look for one half and the twins can look for the other half," said Kyoya.

"Fine," said the twins, "We'll just see who can get everything on their list first."

"You're on!" said Tamaki as he took off.

"Mr. Suoh, watch were you're going…," Taeko tried to call out right as Tamaki ran into a candy display.

"Is he always like that?" asked Taeko.

"You have no idea," said the twins laughing their heads off.

"Hey Taeko-Chan," said Hunny, "Since Tama-Chan, Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan are going to be doing your shopping for you, do you want to walk around the store with us?"

"Uh sure," said Taeko as she walked off with Hunny and Mori.

"What?" said the twins and Tamaki as they watched Taeko walk off with them.

* * *

><p>"Look at all these cakes Taeko-Chan," said Hunny as they looked around the bakery, "What ones should we get?"<p>

"I don't know if we should get another one Mr. Haninozuka. We still have one of the cakes left over from the last time you visited," said Taeko.

"Well if there's only one then we really do need to get some more," said Hunny.

Taeko giggled.

"I think it's really cool how much you like cakes sir," she said.

"That's him Dad, that's the guy that attacked me!" said a boy standing next to his dad.

"What?" asked his dad.

"That's the giant that scared me the other day!" said the boy pointing to Mori.

"Oh really Yuya?" said his dad walking up to him.

Mori looked at him.

"Oh whoa, you are big!" said the dad.

"Is there a problem?" asked Mori.

"Uh yeah, what's the big idea scaring little kids?" asked the dad.

"He was only telling him it wasn't nice to pick on another child," said Hunny.

"What?" asked the dad.

"Your son smashed another child's cupcake and then was about to beat her up," said Hunny.

"Is that true?" asked the dad.

"She's always hogging cupcakes from us," said Yuya.

"I wanted to share it with my mom is all," said Taeko.

"I'm sorry if I scared your son," said Mori.

"But we don't think it was nice of him and his friend to gain up on one child," said Hunny.

"Oh whatever, just be more careful next time. I do know a few martial art moves, and I'm not afraid to use them," said the dad.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"Seriously buddy, next time I may not let you get off so easily," said the dad walking off with his son.

"It's true, he does know some moves," said Taeko hiding behind Hunny. Hunny and Mori both looked at her.

"Yuya knows them too and he's always using them on me," said Taeko.

"Hmm," said Hunny looking up at Mori who nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kyo-Chan," said Hunny walking up Kyoya who was on his cell phone.<p>

"Yes?" asked Kyoya.

"We're going to take Taeko-Chan over to the park across the street while the others continue to shop okay?" said Hunny.

"Sure that's fine," said Kyoya, before getting back on to his phone.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing over here Mr. Haninozuka?" asked Taeko when they got to that park.<p>

"We're going to teach some things that will help you learn how to defend yourself against bullies like that boy," said Hunny.

"Really?" said Taeko.

"Yes, but before we begin, just remember, this is to be used only as self defense. Don't go using it just to pick a fight like what he's doing okay?" said Hunny.

"Okay," said Taeko.

"You promise?" asked Hunny.

"I promise," said Taeko.

"Good let's get started," said Hunny.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mommy look, it's the man that called me ugly!" said a little girl. Hikaru barley looked over at her before looking back at what he was supposed to find.

"What's wrong Moto?" asked her mother.

"That man called me ugly!" said her daughter.

"What?" said the mother before walking over to Hikaru.

"What's your problem calling a little girl ugly?" she asked.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Why are you going around calling little girls ugly?" asked the mother.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," said Hikaru before turning and trying to walk away.

"Hey," said the mother walking after him, "It's bad enough you calling a small girl ugly. But then to just go and flat out deny it, we'll that's just rude!"

"I am sorry madam, but I really don't know what you're talking about," said Hikaru.

"You said that with my hair was really bad. Plus that I wouldn't make a good model!" said Moto.

Hikaru looked down at the little girl.

"I'll have you know I do her hair everyday. I follow it from this magazine that's actually produced by the Hitachiin Family, one of the best fashion families in the world thank you!" said the mother.

"I see and uh have you ever really seen the Hitachiin family?" asked Hikaru.

"Well no, but I'm pretty sure they'd find the way I did my Moto's hair wonderfully," said the mother.

"Uh-huh," said Hikaru.

"At least I do my hair, unlike that stupid ugly Taeko Fujioka," said Moto.

"Moto, don't be rude," said her mother.

"Well she is. I bet all she does is just brush her hair once a day and that's it," said Moto, "Not that it would probably help her any."

"You know, I knew a person who didn't care how she looked, all she cared about was what was on the inside. Believe me she was very pretty on the inside," said Hikaru, "But you know something else, she was also really pretty on the outside as well. That however didn't matter to people who really knew her because they all ready knew how pretty she was."

"He does have a point honey. It's not nice to judge people by their looks," said Moto's mother, "But it still wasn't right you calling her and her friends ugly."

"I'm very sorry, but I sill don't know what you're talking about," said Hikaru.

"Why do you keep denying it?" asked the mother.

"Hey Hikaru, I found some of the other items," said Kaoru walking up and putting some more things into Hikaru's basket. He looked over at Moto and her mother.

"Oh it's you, the little girl who thought it was nice to taunt another girl about being ugly. I bet you didn't like being called ugly yourself huh?" he said.

"Excuse me?" asked her mother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh on her and her friends the other day. I didn't think it was right of her to be teasing and taunting a little girl for no reason. It's not very nice."

"What?" asked the mother.

"Oh she didn't tell you how they were taunting and harassing a little girl?" asked Kaoru, "I'm sorry about calling her ugly, but like I said I didn't think it was nice what she was doing."

"You mean you were the one that said though things?" asked the mother.

"Yes, what you thought my brother said those things?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh well, um," said the mother, "You know what; I'm sorry, forget I said anything. Let's go honey!" She grabbed her daughter's hand and took off.

"Thanks a lot honey, you made me make a fool of myself! And don't think we're not going to talk about you being mean to the Fujioka girl!" they heard the mother say as they walked off.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"They really were calling Taeko ugly?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah and they were so mean about it. Even before I found out who she was I just couldn't stand it watching them taunt her for some reason," said Kaoru as they moved to another isle.

"Yeah?" said Hikaru, "Maybe it's some sort of parental instinct."

"Maybe, although I can't help but think if we do or don't deserve to be Taeko father, considering what we did," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, good point," said Hikaru.

"**Clean up in isle 5 next to the blond hair man," **they suddenly heard over the loud speaker.

They both smirked.

"Sounds like the boss is doing great," they said.

* * *

><p>"Well despite your little misshapes, did you get everything?" asked Kyoya once Tamaki and the twins were done.<p>

"I think we did," said Kaoru as he looked over his list and Hikaru snatched Tamaki's to look at his.

"Looks like we're good," said Hikaru, "So where's Taeko?"

"Across the street at the park with Hunny and Mori," said Kyoya as he led to the group over there.

They found the three off by themselves with Hunny showing Taeko how to do something with her arm.

"…And then just push it forwards with all of your strength," said Hunny.

"Like this?" asked Taeko as she pushed her arm forward.

"Yes that's great!" said Hunny, "You're doing great. But just remember only use as self defense; don't go looking for a fight."

"I won't I promise," said Taeko.

"What are you doing Hunny?" asked Hikaru.

"Teaching just some basic things to Taeko to help defend herself," said Hunny, "She's a quick learner."

"Well let's hope so," said Kyoya, "Well should we get home?"

"Yes but just one second," said Taeko running over to the near by fountain. The guys all walked after her to see what she was going to do. They saw her pull something out of her pocket, squeeze it and shut her eyes tight, before tossing the coin into the fountain.

"What did you do?" asked Hikaru.

"I made a whish of course," said Taeko, "Mommy always gives me 10 cents to make a wish every weekend."

"Oh really well what did you wish for?" asked Tamaki.

"I can't tell you Mr. Suoh, if I did then it wouldn't come true," said Taeko.

"Yeah Boss, you don't want to worry about messing up her wish do you?" asked the twins.

"What no, I wouldn't dare," said Tamaki.

"Can we just go home now, I don't want to food to go bad," said Taeko.

"Oh right," said Tamaki.

"I hope it doesn't rain today," said Taeko as they walked home, "I don't want it to leak again."

"It is looking stormy," said Hikaru.

"We should really hurry then," said Taeko as the group all hurried back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>"So what was there anything else you were suppose to do today Taeko?" asked Kyoya once they got back and everything got put away.<p>

"No, Mommy said I could go play in the park or she also gave me $5.00 to go spend at the new arcade of I wanted to," said Taeko, "But I don't know if I should go out if it's going to rain."

"Well I think you should be okay to go out if it rains," said Kyoya.

"But what if it leaks?" asked Taeko.

"Oh don't worry about that," said Kyoya.

"Huh?" asked Taeko.

"Now where was this arcade you were talking about?" asked Kyoya.

* * *

><p>The group all looked around in awe at the arcade.<p>

"Wow I never would have imagine how wonderful a commoner's arcade would look!" said Tamaki.

"Hey look at this," said Hikaru pointing to a game with a lot of toys in it.

"That's a claw machine," said Taeko, "You have to use the claw to win something."

"I want to try!" said Tamaki.

"Hang on, I'll go make this five into some change then," said Taeko walking over to the change machine.

"Hey Taeko, what do you think you're doing?" Yuya suddenly snapped standing next to her.

Taeko ignored him and instead started to put the five dollars into the machine.

"Give me that five!" said Yuya trying to take it from her.

"No it's mine leave me alone!" said Taeko.

"Give it here, I'm all out of money," said Yuya.

"No it's mine, please leave me alone!" said Taeko.

""Please leave me alone." You sound like such a wimp, which is what you are. Now give me the money!" said Yuya.

"No, I said leave alone!" said Taeko as she went and punched the boy in the face.

"Ah!" cried out Yuya.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said Taeko.

"My eye, my eye!" said Yuya.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" said Taeko.

"You gave me a black eye!" said Yuya.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said Taeko.

"What's going on over here?" asked Tamaki as he and the others all walked up behind Taeko.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. He was trying to take my money and I told him no. But he kept trying, so I punched him and gave him a black eye. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" said Taeko.

"You gave him a black eye?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I didn't want him to take my money. I truly didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" said Takeo.

"You didn't do anything wrong," said Hunny, "You were just defending yourself."

"She gave me a black eye, how is that not wrong?" said Yuya.

"I know, I'm sorry," said Taeko.

"There's nothing to apologies about," said Kyoya, "In face I'm curious, was he the one that gave him your black eye?"

"Uh yes," said Taeko.

"Enough said," said Kyoya, "Young man, I advise you to leave now before any else unpleasant happens. And I think it's safe to say your parents and teacher will be hearing about this."

Yuya slowly slunk away.

"But Mommy never has time to talk to the teacher or his parents," said Taeko.

"I didn't say your mother was going to talk to them. But they are going to know about this," said Kyoya.

"But how?" asked Taeko.

"Just leave it to me dear," said Kyoya.

"Um okay," said Taeko.

"Now let's go try out that clam machine," said Kyoya.

"Right, I'm going to win you a prize Taeko," said Tamaki.

"No we're going to," said the twins.

"Did I really do the right thing by punching him?" Taeko asked Hunny and Mori.

Hunny nodded.

"That's exactly what you use it for. You did good," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Thanks," said Taeko feeling a little bit better.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Haruhi," Haruhi heard her boss call out.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"There's some weird guy up on your roof!" Haruhi heard Ms. Sanzan call out before she also heard the back door slam. Haruhi quickly ran to the back room and looked out the window to see there was indeed a man on top of her roof! She too quickly ran out the back door.

"Hey, Hey!" Ms. Sanzan called up to him. The man stopped what he was doing and looked down at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Ms. Sanzan.

"I was called and asked to repair this roof since it leaks," said the man.

"By who?" asked Haruhi as she ran up next to her boss.

"Kyoya Ohtori," said the man before returning to his work, which included loud hammering.

"Kyoya?" said Haruhi.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Ms. Sanzan.

"Uh well I'm not sure, but I think one of my friends is helping me get the roof fixed up," said Haruhi.

"Without my permission!" said Ms. Sanzan.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, this is my property. I'm just letting you live here, and you have no right to be doing something like this without my approval you got that! Especially if its noisy like this guy's hammer!" said Ms. Sanzan.

"I'm sorry I didn't know they were going to do something like this," said Haruhi.

"Well you better do something about this because I am not going to tolerate this; you got that! Especially if this guy winds up disturbing the guests! If I get one complaint about this noise, I am going to get all of your tips for five months and you'll be getting no days off for five months either! So if I were you I'd get him down from there right now!" Ms. Sanzan snapped before turning around and walking back to the hotel.

Haruhi sighed before walking closer to the side of the shack the worker was at.

"Excuse me sir?" she called out.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I hate to be rude, but I have to ask you to leave. My boss doesn't want you here," said Haruhi.

"Sorry ma'am no can do. I was given strict orders not to leave until it was at least sturdy enough so it won't leak all the time. I'm almost done with anyway," said the worker.

"You are?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah it should only leak now if it's really pouring. And even then, it shouldn't be too bad as compared to how it was before. This roof is in really bad shape. I'll have to come back later with some more tools and a few more men to really mend it. But at least in the mean time you won't have to worry every time it rains," said the worker before he started to hammer again.

"Well could you at least try and keep it down?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll try," said the worker.

"By the way is my daughter doing okay with all your hammering?" asked Haruhi.

"She's not here, last I heard she was out with Master Kyoya and his other friends," said the worker.

"Oh really?" asked Haruhi, "Figures."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe all the toys we've won!" said Taeko as she and the others all walked back to the apartment. She was holding at least five in her hands while Mori carried the others.<p>

"Yes it wasn't that hard to figure out," said Tamaki.

"If you say so," said Hikaru.

"Seeing as how you only won two of the prizes," said Kaoru.

"Hey is it just me or does the roof looks a little better?" asked Taeko.

"Huh?" said all of the guys looking up at it.

"Oh yeah, its does look like it's been improved," said Tamaki.

"I wonder what happened," said Taeko.

"Maybe your mom's boss finally went ahead and got it fixed," said Kyoya.

"That doesn't sound like her. If she had the money to help fix the roof then she'd use it on something for the hotel in order to attack more customers. Our apartment is one of her least priorities," said Taeko as they walked into the apartment.

"Your mom's boss doesn't sound all that nice," said Kaoru as he and the others help bring all of the new stuffed animals into Taeko's room.

"She's not, she's a big, big nasty lady!" said Taeko, "I don't like her! But don't tell my mom I said that."

"It's okay, you're entitled to your opinion," said Hikaru rubbing her head.

"I know, but she doesn't like it when I call people names. She says it's not nice," said Taeko.

"Your mother would be right in that situation," said Kyoya.

"So Taeko-Chan, what new toy do you like best?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know they all look so wonderful!" said Taeko, "Of course none could replace Teddy."

She picked up her bear and hugged him tight.

"I see his arm still needs mending huh?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, but I know Mommy will get to it when she can," said Taeko.

"Here," said Mori as he took the teddy bear and walked into the kitchen. Taeko and the others followed and watched as Mori pulled out a sewing kit and started to mend the bear's arm.

"You can sew Mr. Morinozuka?" asked Taeko.

Mori nodded and smiled at her.

"He's usually the one I go to in order to help patch up Usa-Chan when he needs it," said Hunny.

"Oh really?" said Taeko as she watched Mori sew the arm back together and handed her the bear.

"Oh thank you so much for fixing him!" said Taeko as she hugged her bear tight.

"No problem," said Mori rubbing her head.

"He looks good as new huh?" said Tamaki kneeling down next to her.

"I'm just glad his arm's back to normal," said Taeko.

"Well this should be a reason to celebrate, let's have some cake!" said Hunny.

"Yeah!" said Taeko.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real fast," said Kaoru.

"Hey, why can't you get any hot water in there?" he asked as he came out.

"We must be out again," said Taeko who was helping to also prepare some instant coffee for everyone.

"You run out of hot water a lot?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Taeko.

The guys all looked at each other, guilt growing more and more inside of them.

"Should we just go ahead and let you deal with that too Kyoya?" asked Hikaru.

"No problem," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"I'm off for the day," said Haruhi at six.<p>

"Hold it one second!" said Ms. Sanzan.

"Uh yes?" asked Haruhi as she walked into her boss's office.

"I just wanted to let you know, I don't like what's been going on lately with you," said Ms. Sanzan.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"I mean doing stuff like running off during your shift, all these weird guys constantly showing up without permission or doing construction to my property with my permission. It's getting very annoying Haruhi and I won't tolerate for much longer! You're on thin ice right now and if I were you, I wouldn't do anything else irrational got it!" said Ms. Sanzan.

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi as she walked out of the office and out the back door.

"I hope Taeko had a good day with the guys at least," she said to herself as she neared the apartment, knowing pretty much that the guys were probably all there.

* * *

><p>"So I was wondering something," said Taeko as she served everyone the coffee.<p>

"What's that dear?" asked Tamaki.

"Do you all know who my father was?" asked Taeko.

The guys all looked at her confused.

"Has your mom said anything to you about him?" asked Kyoya.

"Well no not necessarily. She doesn't like to talk about it too much, since she said there's something different about how I was born. But I was just wondering if you knew him or what he was like," said Taeko.

"Um," said Hikaru.

"Well," said Kaoru.

"We know him," said Tamaki.

"Was he nice?" asked Taeko.

"Oh yes, really nice one of the nicest men in the world!" said Tamaki, "Almost a prince among men!"

"Really?" said Taeko.

"We'll there's that," said Kaoru.

"But if I also remember right, he also likes to have fun a lot," said Hikaru.

"Really, he sounds like amusing!" said Taeko.

"I don't quite recall him being that much fun!" said Tamaki.

"Oh really Boss?" said the twins.

"I think your daddy really liked sweets if I remember right," said Hunny looking thoughtful.

"He did?" said Taeko happily, "I like that."

The twins and Tamaki groaned.

"If I remember right, your father was actually a man of many traits," said Tamaki.

"I think I remember him being an idiot too," said the twins.

"What no he was not!" said Tamaki.

"He could be at times," said the twins.

"All of you can act like idiots sometimes," said Haruhi walking into the apartment.

"Mommy hi!" said Taeko as she got up and ran over to her mother.

"Look, Mr. Morinozuka fixed Teddy's arm!" she said holding her bear up.

"Oh that's nice of him," said Haruhi, "He did a good job. Did you thank him for that?"

"Of course I did," said Taeko.

"Good girl," said Haruhi rubbing her head.

"Oh and you should see all the stuff we won at the arcade. I'll be right back," said Taeko running to her room.

Haruhi looked at her friends.

"What were you guys talking about just know?" she asked.

"Um well Taeko asked about her father so we thought we tell her a little bit about him," said Tamaki.

"What, you guys," said Haruhi, "I've been trying hard to avoid saying anything to her about that considering the whole mess-up about how she was conceived!" said Haruhi.

"What all we were doing was telling her about him. We didn't say anything about who he was," said the twins.

"Well please be careful. She's too little to really understand the whole situation," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi, if that's what you want, we won't say anything to her that one of us is her father," said Tamaki

"One of _you_ is my father?" asked Taeko.

Everyone turned and saw her standing in front of her bedroom door with one of her new toys looking really shocked.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"One of you is my father?" asked Taeko.

Haruhi moaned.

"Nice going Boss," said the twins.

"I, I don't understand, what do you mean by that Mr. Suoh?" asked Taeko.

"Honey," said Haruhi walking over to her, "It's complicated."

"But, but I thought that, that well, I thought that, that is my teacher said that a person can only have one mother and one father. They all can't be my dad can they?" asked Taeko.

"No, no, that's true," said Haruhi.

"So it would have to be just one of them right?" asked Taeko.

"Yes that's right," said Haruhi.

"So then, which one is my father, if one of them is?" asked Taeko.

"Well honey, the thing is…" Haruhi sputtered trying to think about the best way to explain it to her.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Taeko, "Is one of them my father Mom?"

Haruhi moaned again.

"Yes, yes one these men is your father," she said.

Taeko looked over at all of them men confused.

"Well who then, which one is my father?" asked Taeko.

"Well uh," said Haruhi.

"Mom?" said Taeko.

"Taeko you remember when I said there was something special about how you were born?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah?" said Taeko.

"Well to put it lightly, there was something that made it hard to tell for sure who your father is," said Haruhi.

"So you can't tell who my father is out of these men?" asked Taeko.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Well maybe she can't but I think I can," said Kyoya.

"What?" asked Haruhi and Taeko.

"Knew it," said the Twins, "He was planning something."

"That's Kyo-Chan," said Hunny.

"Do I want to know what you guys are talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Simple, this also has something to do with your payment for me covering your hospital bill," said Kyoya.

"Oh god, not that" said Haruhi.

"Well it nothing to hefty. I just need your permission to run a DNA test on Taeko against the six of us to determine which of us is her father," said Kyoya.

"That's it, you just want my permission to do DNA test? Sure you can I wouldn't mind knowing who her father is," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Kyoya pulling out his cell phone, "Yes, she said you can go and, what? I see, did he say when he could make it back? Mmmhmm, Okay then, thank you."

"What's the matter?" asked Haruhi.

"I had everything all set up for the test to take place, but well there's a complication," said Kyoya.

"Wait what do you mean you all ready had everything all set up for the DNA test to take place?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I all ready have samples of everyone's DNA to do the test," said Kyoya.

"Oh really you do?" asked the twins, "Why are we not surprise."

"And well there was all ready a complication with doing the test mainly because of those two," said Kyoya pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Since they're identical, their DNA will also be identical. That means if one of them is the father it would be almost impossible to determine just one is. As such I had a specialists called in that was going to help determine the difference in their DNA, but it seems he has to return home real fast for a while because of a family emergency. So it might be a while before we can get the results in."

"Oh," said the twins.

"But in the mean time, another part of the payment was that we'd be allow to spend time with Taeko as often as we want," said Kyoya.

"Well actually that doesn't sound too bad," said Haruhi, "Summer vacation's coming up soon. I'd like it if Taeko actually was being looked after while I was at work, right Taeko."

"I guess," said Taeko still looking at the six men confused.

"Taeko…," said Haruhi.

"You know what Mommy, it's late I should get ready for bed," said Taeko as she quickly ran back to her room.

"Taeko!" said Haruhi before the little girl slammed the door shut.

"Thank you Tamaki," said Haruhi turning around and looking at him, "Now my daughter is all scared and confused."

"Well she was bound to find out about this sooner or later," said Kyoya.

"Yeah well, hopefully she'd only have to learn which one of you is her real father," said Haruhi, "Listen guys we do need to talk though. My boss doesn't like you guys coming around here, said that I need permission from her in order to let you all come here again. So I hate to be rude but can you all leave before she finds out you were all here again?"

"Boy your boss sounds like a real bitch Haruhi," said the twins.

"Guys, don't use that word around here. I don't want Taeko to learn it and start using it, because she will," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said the twins with a smirk.

"Yes really and my boss really will get mad if she finds out you're all here. So please leave," said Haruhi.

"All right we'll leave," said Kyoya, "If that's what you want. Although I should let you know there is something else that is part of the payback for me covering the bill."

"I'm sue there is," said Haruhi, "But can we talk about that later, on a day my boss may actually give you permission to be here."

"Very well," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Her boss says she needs permission to let people come and visit her. What kind of salve driver is this woman?" asked the twins.<p>

"A rather strict and harsh one it seems," said Kyoya looking at the hotel and thinking.

* * *

><p>"Taeko," said Haruhi knocking on her door.<p>

Taeko didn't answer.

"Sweetheart," said Haruhi opening the door to see her daughter sitting on her bed holding her teddy bear tight shaking her head in confusion.

"I don't understand Mom, I don't understand at all. One of them is my father? How come you don't know which one is?" asked Taeko.

Haruhi sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"Taeko, the thing is something happen when I got pregnant with you that made it hard to tell who the father is. These things happen sometimes. But you heard what Kyoya said, he's going to help find out for sure," said Haruhi.

"And then what's going to happen?" asked Taeko.

"You'll finally get a dad," said Haruhi.

Taeko thought about it for a moment.

"It might be nice to finally get one," she said.

"I bet," said Haruhi rubbing her daughter's head.

Just then they heard a loud thumping at the front door.

"Mom," said Taeko.

"Stay here," said Haruhi. She slowly made her way to the front door and cautiously opened it to see a father of one of Taeko's classmates standing there looking mad.

"Can I help you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah you can," he said, "Apparently your daughter gave my son a black eye today!"

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Your daughter punched my son in the face and gave him a black eye!" said the man again sounding mad, "What's the big idea? What kind of kid are you raising exactly?"

"I beg your pardon, but my daughter is not violent in nature! So if she did punch your son, there's a pretty good chance he deserved it," said Haruhi, "In fact from what I've seen and heard your son's been picking on and beating up on my daughter. He's even done stuff like give her black eye and mess with her stuff!"

"So my kid gout a little rowdy once and while big deal," said the father.

"So it's okay for your son to hurt my daughter but not the other way around?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh…," sputtered the man.

"Enough said, do me a favor, don't come around here bugging me about my apparent violent daughter, unless you know all the facts first!" said Haruhi as she turned to walk back into her apartment.

"Oh no you don't!" said the man as he ran up behind Haruhi.

"Hey get away from me!" said Haruhi as she tried to run up that stairs, only to have the man tackled her to the ground.

"Mom?" Haruhi suddenly heard Taeko call out from the top of the stairs.

"Taeko stay back!" shouted Haruhi.

"Get one thing straight here lady, I raise my son to be tough and to know what power is! And if your daughter can't handle it well too bad!" said the man, "In fact I'm almost tempted to show you what kind of power and strength I have!"

"But you don't use fighting to pick fight only for self defense!" said Taeko.

"Spare me kid, you're next!" said the man.

"You leave my daughter alone!" said Haruhi.

"And who's going to make me, you?" said the man.

"No, me!" said Taeko as she came and kicked the man in the face sending him flying down the stairs!

"Ah!" said the man cried out in pain.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Haruhi.

"From Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka," said Taeko.

"You are so dead kid!" said the man about to run up the stairs again, only to have another man in black come up behind him. He grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't move," said the man in black, "I'm taking you into custody!"

"Um excuse me," said Haruhi.

The man in black looked up at her.

"Who are you?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm with the Ohtori family privet family police. I was asked to keep an eye on this place in case something like this should happen," said the man, "I'm sorry I couldn't act sooner madam."

"It's okay," said Haruhi.

"Did I hear correctly that your daughter was taught by Morinozuka and Haninozuka?" asked officer.

"I only had one lesson," said Taeko.

"You only had once lesson and you could do that, wow. You're pretty good," said the officer before leading the other man away.

"Did you hear what that officer said, about how I'm all ready pretty good even after only one lesson with Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka? Maybe one of them is my father," said Taeko as she and her mother walked back into the apartment.

"Maybe, but you know martial art skills don't mean anything," said Haruhi as she led her daughter to her bedroom.

"Mom," said Taeko.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"Am I really going to finally get a dad when all of this is done?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah, but never forget honey I'm still your mother and I will always love you," said Haruhi.

"I know Mom," said Taeko before hugging her mother tight.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Another full day Mom?" asked Taeko the next morning, bright and early.

"Yeah it looks like," said Haruhi.

"So no pancakes today either?" asked Taeko sadly.

"No sorry," said Haruhi.

Taeko sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry I got sick Mommy," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, and don't ever think otherwise okay?" said Haruhi rubbing her daughter's head.

"Okay," said Taeko hugging her.

"Hey Taeko," said Haruhi, "I know my boss said she didn't want the men coming here, but there's nothing wrong with meeting them up in like the park or something."

"Maybe," said Taeko sounding uneasy.

"Taeko, there's nothing to be scared about seeing these men just because one's your father. They all like you very much and I can't help but think that you like them. You seemed to have a nice day with them yesterday right?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, that's true," said Taeko.

"Well, we'll see what happens," said Haruhi giving her daughter a kiss good-by and heading out the door and to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Ms. Sanzan," said Haruhi as she walked in through the back door.<p>

"Oh Haruhi, you're here?" said Ms. Sanzan from her office

"Yeah and on time," said Haruhi.

"Oh, did, I, not, tell, you, you, have the, day, off, today?" said Ms. Sanzan.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I, meant, to, tell, you, yesterday, you, have, the, day, off, today," said Ms. Sanzan.

"What, why?" asked Haruhi.

"You, are, a, hard, worker, and, deserve, a day, off, so, please, take, the, day, off and, enjoy, it" said Ms. Sanzan.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"If you don't want to take then, I mean, please Haruhi, I insist, that, you, take, the, day, off, and, enjoy, it. Also, I want, to, let, you, know, your, six, very, hansom, friends, are, welcome, to, visit, you, whenever, they, wish," said Ms. Sanzan.

"What the hell…," said Haruhi.

"Looks just go all ready?" said Ms. Sanzan.

"Um okay," said Haruhi as she walked back out the door.

"That went well," said Ms. Sanzan looking over her note she was supposed to read to Haruhi, "And this letter was so hokey, but for $1,000.00 from each of those guys, making it $6,000.00 in all, how could I resist?"

* * *

><p>"Taeko?" called out Haruhi as she came back into her apartment.<p>

She didn't see her daughter anywhere, so she quickly ran to her daughter's room where she saw her daughter sleeping comfortably. Haruhi smiled at the sight and walked into the kitchen to start gathering up the things to make pancakes.

When Taeko finally came out of her room later, she was surprise to see her mom in the kitchen cooking.

"Hi honey, pancakes?" asked Haruhi.

"Mom what are you doing home?" asked Taeko.

"Believe it or not, my boss gave me the day off," said Haruhi.

"How did that work?" asked Taeko.

"I have no idea," said Haruhi, "But, let's just be happy I got it off so we can have pancakes."

"Yeah!" said Taeko happily as Haruhi sat a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

"So since you have to day off, should we do something together?" asked Taeko.

"Hmm I think we should, what did you have in mind?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know, I did everything I wanted to do yesterday. I got to go to the grocery store, the park and that arcade yesterday with all those, men," said Taeko.

"Honey I told just because one's your father doesn't mean you have to act differently around them," said Haruhi.

"I know but still, it seems weird," said Taeko.

"I know, it's weird for me too," said Haruhi.

"Mom," said Taeko, "You know last night with Yuya's dad showing up and saying I gave Yuya a black eye?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"I did give Yuya a black eye. He was at the arcade and he tired to take the $5.00 you gave me and even when I told him no, he still tried to take it. So I went and used the same trick Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka taught me to help defend myself. I didn't mean to give him a black eye and I said I was sorry," said Taeko.

"It's okay honey, you were the right. I'm pretty sure that Yuya failed to mention the part about him trying to take your money or how you apologized for what you did to his dad," said Haruhi, "Did you really learn how to do all that with just one lesson from those two?"

Taeko nodded her head.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "I always knew you were a fast learner but still."

"So you're not mad at me?" asked Taeko.

"No I'm not," said Haruhi, "I'm proud of you, for telling me the truth, for standing up yourself and knowing when and where to fight and when not to. It's take a real big girl to know when and where to do that."

"Thanks Mom," said Taeko.

* * *

><p>Just as the two of them where done with breakfast and doing the dishes there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Should I get it?" asked Taeko.

"Hmm, yeah go ahead just be careful," said Haruhi.

Taeko slowly open the door.

"Hello?" she said.

"Good morning Taeko," said Tamaki.

"Oh it's you guys," said Taeko looking at the group of men standing in front of her.

"Mom," she called up the stairs, "It's your friends, may I let them in?"

Haruhi walked to the top of the stairs and looked down.

"Yes go right ahead," she said.

"Did your boss say they could though?" asked Taeko.

"As a matter of fact she did," said Haruhi.

"Really," said Taeko as she came back up the stairs followed by the men, "First she gives you the day off and she was nice enough to let them all come back? Is she sick or something?"

"You know she very well could be," said the twins.

"So Haruhi, how are you doing this morning?" asked Kyoya.

"Fine why?" said Haruhi, "Oh you mean about what happen last night. Yeah Taeko and I are all right."

"What happened last night Haruhi?" asked Tamaki in a panic.

"You know that mean boy who tried to take my money yesterday at the arcade? His dad showed up mad about me giving his son a black eye even though I said I was sorry. Well he tried to use some of his skills on Mommy, even though I told him you're only suppose to use it in self defense. He wouldn't listen and so I went and kicked him in the face and knocked him off Mom. Then when he tried to come after us again, this man who said he was with a secret police force showed up and stopped him!" said Taeko.

"Wow really?" said the twins.

"Well good job Taeko-Chun," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Taeko you have to learn how to breathe when you talk," said Haruhi rubbing her daughter's head, "You get too excited sometimes."

"Yeah almost sounds like the boss when she does that," said the twins.

"You really think so?" asked Tamaki happily looking over at Taeko.

"Anyway, not that it matters, what brings you guys by today?" asked Haruhi.

"Well you did say we are allowed to spend time with Taeko remember?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah, is that why you're here?" asked Haruhi.

"Well kind of," said Kyoya, "But there is also something else you need to do in order to pay back your debt. And since you have the day off it gives you the perfect opportunity."

"How did you know I had the day off today Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"You're not at work right now are you?" asked Kyoya.

Haruhi stared at him.

"Whatever," she said, "So what else did you need me to do?"

* * *

><p>Haruhi took a deep breath as she came and stood in front of the door and rang the doorbell. She couldn't believe how scared she was feeling at that moment.<p>

She took an even deeper breath as the door opened.

"Haruhi?"

"Hi Dad," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" said Ranka happily as he hugged his daughter tight, "Oh it's been to long since I've seen you! You hardly ever call or write!"

"I know Dad, I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"I guess you've just been too busy being a high class lawyer or something huh?" said Ranka.

"Not exactly," said Haruhi as she reached over and pulled Taeko in front of her.

"Who's this?" asked Ranka.

"Dad, this is my daughter Taeko," said Haruhi, "Taeko this is my father Ryoji Fujioka but everyone calls him Ranka."

"Hello," said Taeko politely.

"Well hello dear," said Ranka, "Haruhi I didn't realize you were married."

"Well I'm not," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Ranka.

"Can we come in?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course," said Ranka, "Please do. I think I bought cookies yesterday, ah here." He handed a few to Taeko.

"Thank you!" said Taeko with a big smile.

"Taeko why don't you go and eat those in the living room," said Haruhi ushering her daughter towards the room.

"Okay," said Taeko.

"She looks a lot like you," said Ranka.

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi.

"So who's her father?" asked Ranka.

Haruhi sighed.

"Dad, there's something I should have told you a long time ago," she said.

"Those boys did all of that to you?" said Ranka.

"Dad, it was technically an accident," said Haruhi.

"But still, they robbed you of your innocents!" said Ranka.

"Yeah well I don't really blame, not even the twins," said Haruhi.

"You, are, too, understanding sometimes!" said Ranka, "just like your mother!"

"Look Dad, I'm sorry I left you and didn't tell you about me or my daughter all this time. I really hope you can forgive me," said Haruhi.

"What of course I can!" said Ranka, "I'm sorry you felt the need to run away."

"I know you would have made me tell them and I was scared so I did a very irrational thing," said Haruhi.

"Well we all do stupid things when we're scared," said Ranka, "I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Taeko are you doing okay?" asked Haruhi as she and her dad walked into the living room.<p>

They found her kneeling in front of Haruhi's mother's altar.

"What are you doing honey?" asked Haruhi.

"Was she your mother?" asked Taeko holding the picture.

"Yeah, she died when I was really little," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Taeko, "She was pretty."

"I know, and you look so much like her," said Ranka. Taeko smiled up at him.

"I'm really glad I got to met you sir," she said.

"What's with all this sir stuff, I'm your grandfather, and you should call me as such!" said Ranka.

"Okay, Grandpa" said Taeko with a smile.

"By the way have you seen those boys lately?" asked Ranka.

"You mean all of Mommy's all friends? They're all waiting in a car outside," said Taeko.

"Oh good to know," said Ranks heading to the door.

"Is he okay?" asked Taeko.

"I doubt it," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Haru-Chan and her dad were able to make up?" asked Hunny as they all sat waiting in the limo.<p>

"I'm sure they did. Ranka loves Haruhi very much and could easily forgive her," said Tamaki.

"Hey I think I see him," said Kaoru looking out the window.

"Yeah he's coming this way," said Hikaru, "Why does he have a baseball bat with him?"


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Sorry about your car Tamaki," said Haruhi as the group along with Tamaki's driver and Ranka all stood and looked at the wreckage Ranka had done.

"Well it's no big deal. I've been thinking that Master Tamaki should consider getting a new car anyway," said the driver.

"Well I guess we should all be grateful," said Hikaru.

"That it was just the car that got smashed," said Kaoru.

"Well if you had stepped out of the car when I asked, I wouldn't haven't had to worry about destroying the car now would I?" asked Ranka.

"Dad," said Haruhi tapping his head with his bat.

"Right," said Ranka, "I guess I should be grateful with you since you did get my daughter to come back to me after all this time and let me meet my granddaughter."

"Oh you're so welcome Ranka," said Tamaki.

"Don't push it!" said Ranka, "I do hope that whoever it is that winds up being the one that graced me with my granddaughter will do the right thing and help her and her mother out in any way they need."

"Of course we are," said the hosts.

"Good," said Ranka, "because you know, I'd hate to have to smash some more cars."

"Dad, stop it," said Haruhi tapping his head again with the bat.

"All right," said Ranka, "You know how I get with my temper sometimes."

"Yes Dad," said Haruhi, "But I still love you."

"I love you too honey, I always will," said Ranka hugging his daughter, "Please promise me that you'll come and visit me again."

"When I have the time of course I will Dad," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you honey, I'm so happy came back," said Ranka.

* * *

><p>"That guy is interesting," said Taeko when they all got home, "He really beat up on that car."<p>

"I'm glad you seem to like him," said Haruhi.

"He almost seems a lot like you Mr. Suoh," said Taeko.

"Taeko you know you don't have to stand on formalities like that," said Tamaki.

"But then what should I call all of you then?" asked Taeko.

"Well since we all could be your father how about you call us something like Pap Kyoya or something like that," suggested Kyoya.

"Okay I guess," said Taeko.

"Taeko honey, no one expects this to be easy for you. So it's okay if you're feeling unsure about all of this," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Taeko.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, the hot water's actually working in the bathroom!" said Taeko happily running out of the bathroom.<p>

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, it's great!" said Taeko.

"Wow," said Haruhi, "I wonder how that happened."

The guys all shrugged his shoulders.

"This apartment sure is getting better and better," said Haruhi.

"Still though, don't you think it'd be nice to have a nicer place to live?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure I would," said Haruhi, "Be nice to have place where everything always worked and I didn't have a landlord that flipped out over me wanting to do some maintenance. But remember I don't really have the time to really go our house hunting. If I had time I'd also go and try and find a new job."

"Hmm," said the men.

"Hey Haru-Chan, would it be all right if we took Taeko-Chan with us to the park again to teach her some more?" asked Hunny.

"If she's up to it," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Taeko.

"Just be careful," said Haruhi.

"I don't think she's the one that needs to be careful," said the twins.

"I meant about people around them while they're practicing," said Haruhi.

"So Haruhi, we were wondering something," said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"When you get the results back from the DNA test what's going to happen in between you and the one of us who's the real father?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know, I'll have to wait until the time comes," said Haruhi.

None of the guys said anything.

"Um Tamaki, wasn't there something you wanted to show Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh, what?" asked Tamaki.

"Don't you remember what you were telling on the way home last night about the new apartment building you are creating?" asked Kyoya nudging him.

"Huh, oh right, you should really come and see it Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on!" said the twins grabbing her arms and dragging her out to the new waiting car.

* * *

><p>"Well what do you think Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.<p>

"It's nice, big, and looks actual quite welcoming unlike my place," said Haruhi as she looked at the two different bed rooms who were both about the size of hers and Taeko's combined.

"Do you think you and Taeko would be happy here?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure we could if I could afford it," said Haruhi, "There's no way I could afford it on my salary. That and it's really far away from the hotel."

"Sounds like you just need a new job all together," said the twins, "Like a lawyer like you went to school for."

"Sure if it was at all possible," said Haruhi, "Well any way, I think you should have no problem getting tenets for this place Tamaki."

"I hope so," said Tamaki as the group walked out of the apartment.

"What did you friend think sir?" asked the realtor.

"Well she likes it, so go ahead and keep this one open for her," said Tamaki.

"Of course sir," said the realtor.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight you want me to give her another day off?" asked Ms. Sanzan.<p>

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"You have got to be kidding me, that is not going to happen," said Ms. Sanzan.

"How much would it cost to let it happen?" asked Kyoya.

"A lot more then $6,00.00," said Ms. Sanzan, "I'm thinking at least double that amount from all of you and your friends and a new revolving door for the front."

"Hmm, if you say so," said Kyoya. Then he noticed a cupboard door open just adjured with what looked like video tapes.

"You must really like matching movies," said Kyoya moving over to the door and open it.

"Hey stay out of there!" said Ms. Sanzan jumping up! Kyoya pulled out a tape and saw it labeled **ROOM 3 MAY 25****TH****, AYAKI KUMI AND KAIYO ASA.**

"Apparently you've got some security issues," said Kyoya.

"Yeah they're security tapes! Now get out of it," said Ms. Sanzan trying to take the tape back from him.

Instead Kyoya plopped into the near by VCR and turned onto the TV it was next to.

The image shown on the screen was of a man having sex with a much younger woman in one of the rooms.

Kyoya looked over at the woman.

"These wouldn't happen to be used as blackmail tapes would they?" he asked.

"You, you have no proof of that!" said Ms. Sanzan.

"Really," said Kyoya, "I bet if I were to show these tapes to some of the men in the tapes, they'd think other wise."

Ms. Sanzan looked trapped.

"How about we make a deal? You give Haruhi every time off I ask you to in exchanged I don't turn you into the police for these?" said Kyoya as he gathered up the tapes.

"Fine, along with the 1,000.00 each," said Ms. Sanzan.

"No, you'll just have to rely on your paying customers and their "friends" to help you with that," said Kyoya walking out of the office.

'Damn him!' thought Ms. Sanzan.

* * *

><p>"Hey Papa Kyoya," said Taeko running up to him holding an ice cream cone along with Hunny and Mori, "Guess what"<p>

"I'm guessing you stopped for ice cream huh?" asked Kyoya with a smile.

"Yep, Papa Mitsukuni and Papa Takashi said I did such a good job I deserve some," said Taeko.

"Well good job dear," said Kyoya.

"Do you want a lick of mine?" asked Taeko.

"No thank you dear, but that's very nice of you to offer," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Taeko as they walked to her apartment.

"You missing out on some good ice cream Papa Kyoya," said Taeko.

"I bet dear," said Kyoya pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Taeko.

"Someone for your mother," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"So Haruhi if you did have the money from a better job, would you consider taking that apartment?" asked Kaoru.<p>

"Sure, it's seems nice," said Haruhi, "But that's a big if with my boss."

"Sounds like Mommy and the others are back," said Taeko as she heard the door to the apartment open.

"Now remember what I told you dear," said Kyoya.

Takeo nodded.

"Hi honey, how did practice go?" asked Haruhi.

"It went good. Hey Mom, some man named Mr. Michi called and asked if you could come in for an interview for his law firm," said Taeko.

"What?" said Haruhi as she looked at the note Taeko handed her, "But I never applied to here."

"I'm not sure but he really wants you to come in tomorrow," said Taeko.

"Well I couldn't tomorrow," said Haruhi, "There's no way she'd give me the time off again."

"Actually right after he called I went and asked your boss and she said you could have the day off tomorrow," said Kyoya.

Haruhi looked over at him.

"I'm just going to nod my head and go along with what ever it was you did," she said.

"Good idea," said Kyoya.

"Do you think you'll want to go to this Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Guess it couldn't hurt," said Haruhi.

"We'll even give you a new outfit for it tomorrow," said the twins.

"Okay," said Haruhi, who was actually really feeling happy about this interview.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi woke up the next morning feeling a little bit weird. She had never really slept in on a Monday with her job. She might on a Saturday or a Sunday maybe, but definitely not a Monday. She couldn't help but think she should get up and get dressed. But then she also remembered that today was Taeko's last day of school before summer vacation, so maybe it would be good to do something nice for her before school.

When Taeko walked into the kitchen, she could not help but take a whiff of something delicious.

"Mom, what are you making?" she asked.

"Thought I'd make you some waffles for your last day of school," said Haruhi as she held up some on a plait.

"Oh really, thanks!" said Taeko sitting down at the table. Haruhi put the plate down in front of her.

"So how are you feeling about the interview today?" asked Taeko as she ate.

"I'm a little nervous, and really curious about how this guy found about me. But figured not look a gift horse in the mouth," said Haruhi.

"Good idea," said Taeko, "Hey Mom."

"Yes honey?" asked Haruhi.

"When you find out who my father is, are the two of you going to get married?" asked Taeko.

Haruhi dropped her fork."Uh well I don't know," she said.

"Well why not?" asked Taeko.

"Well just say that's another complicated issue that you may not understand right now, right at this second," said Haruhi.

"You mean you don't want to marry someone because you have a kid together but because you love him?" asked Taeko.

Haruhi looked at her daughter shocked.

"Yeah, that's right," she said.

"Do you think you'd at least want to try dating him to see if you'd ever want to date him?" asked Taeko.

"Well maybe if he's up to it," said Haruhi.

"_If_ he's up to it?" said Taeko.

"I know right, that's like asking a bird if it wants to fly right?" asked Haruhi.

Both mother and daughter laughed.

"Well time to get to school," said Haruhi as she gathered up her dirty plates.

"Are you really going to be okay for this interview today Mom?" asked Taeko.

"I'm not sure," said Haruhi, "But I'm willing to try it."

"Well here, just in case," said Taeko handing Haruhi her teddy bear.

Haruhi looked up at Taeko.

"You're giving me Teddy?" she said.

"Yeah he'll give you support and help you feel better," said Taeko.

"Oh thank you honey," said Haruhi, "Now it's time for you to get to school."

"Okay, by Mommy," said Takeo before hugging her mother tight, "Good luck, I know you'll do great!"

"Thanks honey," said Haruhi.

"Good morning Papa Kaoru and Papa Hikaru," Haruhi heard Taeko say as she came to the front door.

"Good morning Taeko," said the twins.

"Are you here to help Mommy get ready for the interview?" asked Taeko.

"Oh yeah," said they both said.

"Great, they're keeping their threat err promise I should say," said Haruhi to herself.

"Just make sure she looks pretty," said Taeko.

"Don't worry," said Hikaru.

"We will, "said Kaoru.

Haruhi stood in her kitchen as the twins came up the stairs, carrying with them several new business suites with them.

"What do you think Haruhi?" they asked.

"That's very nice," said Haruhi.

"Well go try them on all ready," said Hikaru shoving one at her.

"All right, all right," said Haruhi.

"Do you want some help?" asked Kaoru.

"No," said Haruhi.

Both twins groaned.

"You're no fun!" they said.

After several hours of trying on the different outfits and finally deciding on one, the twins also help Haruhi do her make up as well.

"Well Haruhi, what do you think?" they asked holding up a mirror.

"Not bad," said Haruhi.

"Not bad," said Hikaru.

"I'd like to think we can do more then doing just "not bad"," said Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed.

"Fine," she said, "You did a great job."

"Oh thank you Haruhi," said the twins as she came and hugged her in the same way they use to all the time.

"You know you're going to mess it up if you keep this up," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," they said letting go.

"Look I should get going to the interview, okay," said Haruhi.

"We know you can do it!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah go get them!" said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Ms. Sanzan looked out her back office window to see Haruhi walking away in her business suit.<p>

"Wonder where she's going all dress up like," she mumbled to herself, "Not here of course. That stupid ungrateful bitch, after everything I have done, I am still no closer to that revolving door! Hell, I do not have any one to help me on today. Who's going to do all of the work?"

She pulled out a bottle of whisky and poured a drink.

"What am I going to do?" she said.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat in the lobby waiting, feeling more and more anxious about the interview.<p>

"Miss Fujioka," said a receptionist finally walking into the lobby, "Mr. Michi will see you know."

"Thank you," said Haruhi as stood and followed her into an office.

A short elderly man sat at a desk looking over some paper work as the two walked in.

"Mr. Michi, Haruhi Fujioka," said the receptionist.

"Oh yes please have a seat Miss Fujioka," said Mr. Michi motioning to a seat in front of the desk.

"Thank you," said Haruhi taking hr seat.

"I was just going over your resume, and it seems very impressive. You graduated top of your class from both Ouran Academy High School and Ouran University. In addition, it seems that you are a very reliable and hard worker. All in all this this looks really great," said Mr. Michi.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

'Where the heck did her get that anyway?' she thought, 'I didn't make that.'

"Well we do have an opening position available at the moment. You probably wouldn't be doing any real high class cases on your own right away mind you," said Mr. Michi.

"Oh of course," said Haruhi.

"But I think you'd be the right choice for this position. If you'd like, you can start by next week," said Mr. Michi. Haruhi could not believe it.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, if you're interested," said Mr. Michi.

"Yes very thank you," said Haruhi shaking Mr. Michi's hand.

"No thank you," said Mr. Michi, "I'm really looking forward to this.

"Well thank you very much!" said Haruhi before walking out of the office.

"I should be looking forward to this. Even without the 60 grand I was paid for this she does seem like a good candidate for the position."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should be celebrating like this so soon? There's no guarantee Mommy's going to get the position," said Taeko as she watch her six "fathers" all decorate up her apartment to celebrate Haruhi getting her new job.<p>

"Well let's just say we have a good feeling that your mother going to get the job," said the twins.

"We even got some cakes for it," said Hunny.

Taeko giggled.

"I like the cake idea," she said.

"Hey Taeko where's Teddy?" asked Tamaki.

"With Mommy for support," said Taeko.

"Well that's sweet of you, I had actual brought Beary to meat him," said Tamaki holing up his bear.

"He's so cute I love him!" said Taeko looking at the bear with love.

"You really like him huh?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah and I think Teddy will too," said Taeko.

Tamaki beamed.

"Why don't you do you go wait next to the window and let us know when your mother shows up," he said.

"Okay," said Taeko running to the window.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey,"<p>

"What?" Ms. Sanzan called out from her office.

"Was any one planning on changing the sheets in my bed or bringing me my meal?" called out a guest from outside the office.

"My employee has the day off," said Ms. Sanzan.

"And what you can' change them or something?" asked the guest, "I'm leaving!"

"Fine, fine, just fine, go ahead! Fine somewhere else to meet your little girl friend!" said Ms. Sanzan reaching for bottle again, only to see it was empty.

"Oh damn, damn, damn!" she said as she tried to stand up, "Got to get some more so I won't think about what that bitch and her friend did, take a day off!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! I finally got a job at a law firm! I'm finally really going to be a lawyer like I wanted to be!" said Haruhi as she walked across the back parking lot to her apartment. "I wonder if I could get that apartment Tamaki showed me. Probably could since he owns the building, funny how that works."<p>

Ms. Sanzan got into her car and started up her engine.

"Need more alcohol to forget what Haruhi did to me! Now where's the, where's the thing, that makes this this stupid car to go back wards, oh here it is!" she said as she stepped on her gas peddle.

"I see her, I see Mom, she looks happy!" said Taeko.

"Hmm wonder why?" said the twins smirking.

Taeko looked back out the window only to suddenly let a cry.

"Ma, Mommy!" she shouted before running down the stairs fast!

"What the…, "said Tamaki as he and the others all ran to the window to see Haruhi laying on the ground unconscious!


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"MOMMY, MOMMY!" Taeko shouted as she ran towards her mother still lying on the ground not moving, only to be plucked up by Mori.

"No, No, Put Me Down!" said Taeko shouted as she tried to get out of his grip, "Mommy!"

"Calm down," said Mori as he held her tight.

"But, but, Mommy!" said Taeko.

"Don't worry we'll take care of her," said Kyoya running over to Haruhi.

"Kyoya is she…," asked Tamaki walking up behind him.

"No she's still alive but we need to get her to a hospital right away!" said Kyoya.

"Mommy!" said Taeko sadly burying her face into Mori's shoulder.

Just then everyone heard a car crash and looked over to the far edge of the parking lot where they saw the back of Ms. Sanzan's car had just hit her dumpster.

"Hey, Hey!" Hikaru shouted as he open the door to Ms. Sanzan's car where she sat leaning her head on the steering wheel, looking unharmed for the most part minus some cuts and bruises.

"Mmm, what?" she said looking up at him.

"Do you have any idea what've done?" said Kaoru standing next his brother.

"No what," said Ms. Sanzan, "Why are there suddenly two of you? God I am so wasted!"

"Oh god she's drunk!" said Kaoru.

"Does that matter, she's still dead!" said Hikaru as he rose his fist up to smack her.

"Hikaru, no, hitting her now won't do any good. She doesn't even realize where she is probably!" said Kaoru grabbing his arm.

"Did I miss my turn?" said Ms. Sanzan.

"See?" said Kaoru.

"But she can't get away with this!" said Hikaru.

"I know but let's do it when she's sober so that we know she'll remember it forever!" said Kaoru.

"All right, that's a good idea!" said Hikaru.

Taeko continued to cry as she watched the paramedics put her mother still unconscious.

"Mommy, I want my mommy!" Taeko cried into Mori's shoulder.

"Calm down it'll be all right," said Mori.

"How can it be all right is she's hurt like this?" said Taeko.

"It just well be we promise," said Hunny.

"Will she at least wake up?" she said.

"Taeko don't worry. She's being taken to a hospital owned by my family. She'll be well taken care of," said Kyoya, "In fact why don't we follow her so we can be there for her."

"Okay," said Taeko weakly as she let Mori carry her to a waiting car.

"By the way, what happen to Ms. Sanzan?" asked Taeko.

"She's fine," said Kyoya looking over at Ms. Sanzan who was being cleaned up and taken care of by another group of paramedics.

"But she won't be once she's sobered up!" said the twins.

Taeko barley managed to calm down when they got to hospital. It seemed like she couldn't stop crying as Mori held her in his arm in the waiting room not caring that his shirt was getting really wet from her tears.

"This is all my fault," Mori heard her whisper.

"Hmm?" he said.

"The other day when we were in the park and I made my wish, I wish that maybe I could really get a father in my life," said Taeko, "But instead I got six and I guess that it meant I had too much to have a mother in my life! I didn't mean it like that; I'd take it back if it means Mommy will be okay!"

"It's not your fault Taeko-Chan," said Hunny, "Your whish had nothing to do with what happened."

"Are you sure?" asked Taeko.

"Mmmhmm, but if you want, how about we go make a wish in the fountain out in the front of the hospital for your mom to get better," said Hunny.

"Okay, I guess," said Taeko.

Mori stood up with her still in her arms and carried her with Hunny out of the lobby to the fountain.

The twins watched them walk out.

"Let's hope that this helps to keeps her distracted," said Hikaru, "Poor kid."

"And poor Haruhi," said Kaoru, "She was just stating to get her life to way it was suppose to be. Getting a job with a law firm, finding a nice place to live, ditching that bitch of a boss, it was all starting to fall back into place."

Hikaru groaned.

Just then Tamaki walked into the room.

"Boss where have you been?" asked Kaoru.

"I was just looking for him," said Tamaki holding up Taeko's teddy bear, "I figured this would help Taeko feel better. That and I got him as well…,"

"Is it true?" asked Ranka walking into the room as well behind Tamaki, "Is my poor Haruhi really hurt?"

"Yes Ranka, we're sorry," said the twins.

"Oh," moaned Ranka covering his face with his hands, "My poor Haruhi, how could this have happened? I just got her back in my life!"

"We all did Ranka," said Tamaki, "None of us want to see this happened!"

"Is there at least any news on her progress?" asked Ranka.

"Not yet," said Hikaru.

"But Kyoya said he'd come and let us know how she's doing the second he's heard something," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Well doctor, how is she doing?" asked Kyoya as the doctor came out of the operation room.<p>

"Well it's not looking good," said the doctor, "She was hit pretty hard by the car. As a result she has a broken leg, some cracked ribs and on top of it she hasn't regained consciousness and I'm not sure when she will."

Kyoya took a deep breath.

"I see," he said pushing his glasses up further onto his face.

"We think she will eventually wake up, it's just a matter of time," said the doctor.

"Thank you," said Kyoya as he walked away back to the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Feeling better Taeko-Chan?" asked Hunny as he, Mori and Taeko all walked back into the lobby.<p>

"A little I guess," said Taeko holding tight onto the Mori's hand.

"Taeko," said Tamaki walking up to her, "Look what I brought for you."

Teddy!" said Taeko as she let go of Mori and took her bear, "Thank you Papa Tamaki."

"Of course dear," said Tamaki as he and the others all watched Taeko hold her bear close to her.

"Excuse me everyone," said Kyoya walking into the lobby.

"Kyoya," said Hikaru.

"Any news?" asked Kaoru.

"Is Haru-Chan going to be all right?" asked Hunny.

"Please tell us she's going to be fine!" said Tamaki.

"Yes please tell us she's going to be all right!" said Ranka running up to Kyoya.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Taeko looking up at Kyoya with desperate eyes, eyes that looked exactly like Haruhi. Kyoya could actually feel his hear ace looking at them.

"Taeko, why don't you take a seat while we talk outside?" suggested Kyoya.

"But why…," said Taeko.

"Just please take a seat," said Kyoya, "We'll all be right back."

"Okay," said Taeko as she went and took a seat with her teddy bear.

"Is it that bad Kyoya?" asked Kaoru as they all walked out of the lobby and gathered around.

"I'm afraid so," said Kyoya, "It appears that Haruhi is currently in a coma. The doctors aren't sure if or when she'll wake up. They seem certain that she will wake up eventually but it's hard to say when exactly."

Everyone gasped.

"No!" said Ranka, "Please no, not my Haruhi!"

"I'm very sorry Ranka, but I have my best working on it right now as we speak and looking into finding any type of specialist in the field and getting them here immediately to see what they can do," said Kyoya.

"Well that's good," said Hikaru.

"Yeah but here's the real question," said Kaoru, "Who's going to look after Taeko in the mean time?"


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Everyone looked into the lobby where Taeko sat holding her bear, tears still coming down her face.

"Who should take her?" asked Kaoru.

"That's a good question," said Tamaki.

"Ranka did you want to take her?" asked Kyoya, "We all know for sure that she's you're granddaughter."

"I would, but we'll right now my place is currently being renovated. I'm staying with a friend who only has a very limited space as it is, no real place for a child," said Ranka sadly, "I've been putting it off for so long and now that I'm finally doing it, look what happens!"

"It's all right Ranka, I'm sure one of us can take her," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but which one of us?" asked the twins.

"That's simple, we will," said a new voice coming up behind the group.

"Mom?" said the twins as they watched their mother walk up to them, "What are you doing here?"

"Simple, I came here to hear how Haruhi was and to see about taking her daughter home with us," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"What are you talking about?" asked the twins.

"I know boys, I know about you, Haruhi and her daughter," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"But how?" asked Kaoru.

"Well first of all you boys were skipping the party tonight. So I had to call around. When I called someone at Kyoya's house, they said if I was calling about the results for the DNA test, they haven't come in yet. Naturally this sparked my attention to the point that I got them to tell me just what this test was for. Apparently there's possibility that one of you could be the father of Haruhi's daughter! When were you planning on telling me this boys?" snapped Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well, uh…" said the twins.

"Boys, I don't like to be kept in the dark with things like this!" said Mrs. Hitachiin, "This is something very important that could affect our lives immensely!"

"We know," said the twins, "But we just felt it was best to be quiet about this until we knew all the details about who her father was."

"But in the mean time for all we know one of you could be, couldn't you?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well then maybe it would be nice to let her come and stay with us for the mean time. At least until he mother wakes up or we get the details of this DNA test," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"But Mom…, "said the twins.

"I've all ready spoke to my lawyer and he said I have the right to take her and keep her in our custody for the time being," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"All right," they both said before walking into the lobby.

"Hey Taeko," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru knelt in front of her.

Taeko slowly looked up at them.

"Any news on Mommy?" she asked.

"Uh well she's going to have to stay here for a while so she can get better," said Kaoru.

Taeko looked even sadder.

"On-no, Mommy!" said Taeko looking back down sad.

"Hey hey it's going to be okay, your mommy's going to get some of the best help around!" said Hikaru putting his hand on her shoulder.

"And in the mean time, Taeko would you like to come stay with us?" asked Kaoru.

"What?" asked Taeko.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come and stay with us at our house for the time being," said Hikaru.

"I, I guess, if that's all right," said Taeko.

"Of course it is!" said the twins,

"Okay then," said Taeko.

"Good then let's go," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Taeko looked up at her confused.

"Who are you?" asked Taeko.

"Uh Taeko, this is…," said Hikaru.

"Our mother," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Taeko looking really sad again.

"It'll be okay Taeko," said Hikaru.

"Let's just take you home for right now," said Kaoru.

"All right," said Taeko as she stood up and walked to with the twins out the door.

"You'll take good care of her right?" asked Ranka.

"Yes Mr. Fujioka, she'll be well taken care of," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Good, thank you," said Ranka sounding uneasy.

The other hosts watched the twins and their mother walk off with Taeko.

"So Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan's mother found out about Taeko-Chan and now she wants to her to come live with them. Makes me wonder what will happen if our parents find out about this too," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well there's a good chance they could act like just like the twins' mother did," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, we all know how anxious they all are for an heir," said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>The twins watched Taeko sitting in between them as they drove home before looking up at their mother sitting comfortably looking somewhat happy with herself.<p>

"You sure to seem to be in a good mood Mom," said Hikaru.

"Did think you dislike Haruhi that much," said Kaoru.

"What, no nothing like that. I'm just trying to stay on the bright side in this situation," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "You boys know I'm fond of Haruhi."

The twins both looked at each other.

"Then what's got you in such a good mood?" they asked.

"Like I said, I'm just trying to remain optimistic," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Sure optimistic," said the twins before looking back down at Taeko who still looked upset.

"Well here we are Taeko, our humble little abode," said Mrs. Hitachiin once they arrived at the mansion and got out of the car.

"Whoa," said Taeko as she got out of that car along with Hikaru and Kaoru, "This is really your home?"

"Yep, home sweet home," said Hikaru as he took her free hand that wasn't holding her bear and led her to the front door.

"It's so big, who all lives here?" asked Taeko.

"Just the three of us and our dad," said Kaoru.

"Just the four of you, in such a big house?" said Taeko.

"Yes, pretty much," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Wow," said Taeko.

Hikaru could feel her gripping his hand just a little bit tighter as neared the doors and open them.

A few maids stood in the main hallway waiting for them.

"Welcome home," they all said politely.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Hitachiin "Is the room for the little girl all ready?"

"Yes ma'am," said one of the maids.

"Good show her to it, she's probably tired," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes ma'am," said another maid as she walked up to Taeko.

Taeko immediately started to back up and hide behind Hikaru.

"How about we take her to the room? You can just show us where it's at," he said.

"Yes Master, this way," said the maid as she led them to the stairs.

Taeko continued to hold onto Hikaru's hand tight the whole time.

Mrs. Hitachiin watched them walk up the stairs and disappear down on of the many halls before walking off by herself.

"So you brought home a little house guest huh?" asked her husband as she walked past them.

"Just until her mother gets better or we learn the results from the DNA test, which ever comes first. Frankly I prefer the first option," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes that would be the nicer choice," said her husband, "Listen I know you want to help out, but is there a more alternative motive for getting the girl to come here?"

"I just think as long as their's chance she could be our granddaughter and a Hitachiin, she should stay with the Hitachiin family," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"If that's what you think is best," said her husband.

"I do, I really do," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

* * *

><p>"And here is her room," said the maid opening a door to big room that was painted pink with light pink curtains, and darker pink bed sheets on a canopy bed.<p>

Taeko looked around the room, not sure of what to make of all of this.

"Is this really the room I'll be staying in?" she asked.

"Yes," said the maid, "But we're more then willing to have it redone to your liking if you wish."

"Okay," said Taeko.

"Why don't we give you some privacy while you get ready for bed," suggested Kaoru.

"There's some changed of clothes in both the drawers and in the closet," said the maid.

"Okay," said Taeko not even bothering to turn around as the twins and the maid all walked out of the room leaving her alone.

"I don't know about this Teddy. This place is so big! I bet it's the same size as our old home. Do I really need all this space for myself?" She sighed. "Let's go to bed okay? Everything will better tomorrow."

She pulled out a nightgown that was nicer then some of her regular dresses and changed into them. She left her old clothes in a pile in front of the dresser since she didn't know where to put them and then walked to the massive bed.

"You know Teddy, if I was smaller, I bet this could almost be a bed for a giant," she said as she crawled up.

* * *

><p>"Taeko, are you okay?" Hikaru asked a short time later knocking on the door.<p>

"I'm fine," called out Taeko.

"Mind if we come in?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said Taeko.

They walked in to see Taeko sitting on the bed hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Hikaru as he and Kaoru both came and sat down next to her.

"This bed big, it's really big," said Taeko.

"Yeah I should hope so," said Kaoru.

"I'm not really use to big beds like this. This is even bigger then Mommy's bed," said Taeko.

"Really, we'll we're use to bed this size," said Kaoru, "It's not too bad having them."

"Hmm," said Taeko, "I don't know if I can."

"Well if you want, we can stay here with you until you fall sleep," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Takeo giving off a yawn and before long she was sound asleep.

Hikaru carefully mover her to the head of the bed with the pillows and tucked her in.

"Should we just let her be?" asked Kaoru.

"Nah, let's stick around for a little bit, just in case," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Kaoru, "Poor kid I hope she has a nice dream."


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Taeko woke up the next morning looking around confused, only to suddenly let out a scream after seeing two men sleeping at the foot of her bed.

Both suddenly woke up screaming as well.

"What what's wrong?" said Hikaru.

"What happened?" said Kaoru.

"Sorry, sorry," said Taeko, "I, I forgot where I was for a second."

"Oh," said the twins as they both calmed down, "That's okay."

"So how are you feeling?" asked Hikaru.

"Okay," said Taeko.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I guess," said Taeko timidly, "Do you think Mommy's doing okay?"

Both twins looked at each other.

"Oh sure," said Hikaru.

"I'm sure she's doing fine," said Kaoru, "You remember how Kyoya said he's got some the best doctors looking after her."

"Okay," said Taeko.

The twins looked at each other again.

"So do you think Teddy had a good night sleep as well?" asked Hikaru.

"Huh, oh yeah," said Taeko, "Teddy's a real good sleeper."

"Well that's good," said Hikaru.

"So do you think you'd want some breakfast?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said Taeko as she got out of bed.

"Well give you a few minutes to get dressed. You can take whatever you want from the closet or the drawers and then we'll all go down together okay?" said Hikaru.

"It can be real easy to get lost around here if you don't know your way around," said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Taeko timidly.

"Can you believe this Teddy?" she asked her bear still on the bed as she walked to her new closet, "Big beds, big rooms, big houses," she opened her closet to see all the different clothes inside, "Big closets, why do they need such big stuff? I actually miss our old home! Even if it did leak, at least it didn't feel like you could get lost in the bedroom alone! Do you think that makes me a bad person for thinking that after Papa Kaoru and Papa Hikaru were nice to let me stay with them?"

The bear just sat on the bed looking at her.

"You're right, it's just been one day and it's probably not going to be forever. I should just be nice and go along with this. That's what Mommy would tell me to do. And I'm going to do my best to be an extra big girl while she still sick so she doesn't have to worry about me!" said Taeko.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's doing okay?" asked Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked to their room to change.<p>

"Well it's only been one night. If she's still upset, we'll just have to do our best to try our best to cheer her up and not make her think about her mother so much," said Kaoru.

"Yeah and it'll probably help us not worry too much about her too," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Here you are madam," said a maid as she placed a bowel of porridge along with a bowel of strawberries in front of her.<p>

"Thank you," said Taeko politely as she picked up her spoon and ate her food.

"At least she said thank you," the maid whispered to another.

"I know it's more then what the two masters use to do as kids from what I heard," said the other maid.

"What's that?" asked Hikaru.

"Nothing," said the maids before walking away respectable.

Taeko watched them walk out of the room.

"Why do you have maids?" she asked.

"It's easier to get stuff done that way," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Taeko shrugging her shoulder. She never minded helping out with the chores at her house, especially when she and her mother got to do them together. She sighed sadly as she reached over to grab a strawberry and took a bite.

The sweet tasted filled her mouth, but it immediately reminded her of mother and how sometimes they'd enjoy strawberries together. She immediately pushed the bowl with the rest away.

"Do you not like strawberries Taeko?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm, just not in the mood for them," said Taeko as she quickly ate her porridge.

"Oh okay," said Kaoru.

Just as the three of them finished eat they heard what sounded like a loud roar!

"What was that?" said Taeko.

"I don't know," said Hikaru.

"But I'm sure our mother's behind it," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru both stood up and walked out of the room.

"But what about our dirty dishes?" asked Taeko.

"Don't worry dear. We'll take care of them. That's our job after all," said a maid as she and some others walked in and started to clean up.

"Um well okay," said Taeko.

"Taeko, come on," said Hikaru.

"Want to find out what that noise was?" asked Kaoru.

"I guess," said Taeko as she ran after the twins.

They walked her to a back room where a bunch of sound equipment was set up and the twins' mother was talking to someone.

"Hmm, play it again," she said to the man.

"Yes madam," said the man. The roar soon filled the room really loud making Taeko hide behind Kaoru.

"Mom what are you up to this time?" asked Hikaru.

"It's the new theme for the next show, the wilds of fashions," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "What do you think?"

"Loud," said Taeko.

"Oh hello dear I didn't you see there," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "And yes I suppose it's loud. But it's to suppose to be the start of show so it's supposed to get everyone's attention."

"Oh," said Takeo, "You're not going to have any real lions are you?"

"No just their sounds," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh," said Taeko, "I once saw some lion cubs at the zoo. They were cute but our teacher said that they can be very dangerous."

That's very true dear," said Mrs. Hitachiin looking back over to the sound editor.

"Try the elephant," she said.

"Sure," he said. A loud elephant sound soon filled the room.

"I remember the elephants at the zoo too, we even got to feel one!" said Taeko.

"Just feel one?" asked the twins.

"Yeah," said Taeko.

"Hmm we got to ride an elephant once for what was it, our 6th birthday?" said Hikaru.

"I think it may have been our 7th," said Kaoru.

"It was both, along with your 8th," said their dad walking up behind them, "You both had a fancy for jungles and stuff at that age."

He smiled down at Taeko.

"Hello dear, we didn't get a chance to probably met last night," he said.

"Oh yeah, Taeko this is our dad," said Hikaru.

"Hello," said Taeko.

"You know it sounds like you had a real nice time at the zoo with your class mates," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Oh yes, it was a lot of fun," said Taeko.

"Hmm maybe you boys should take her there today. You know show her a good time and all," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Hmm, I guess it couldn't hurt," said Kaoru.

'Lord knows we need something to help distract her from worrying about her mother,' he thought.

"What to do you say Taeko?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," said Taeko.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The zoo was all ready busy and alive with a lot of people when the group. This meant that a lot of people stopped and stared at the limo in confusion and awe.

"Boy they act like they've never seen a limo before," said Hikaru.

"Why did we come in one?" asked Taeko.

"Why not?" asked Kaoru.

"Never mind," said Taeko as the driver open the car door to let them out.

The crowd of people all moved aside as they stepped out.

"Maybe it would have been better to rent it out to ourselves," said Hikaru.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Taeko as they walked to the front gate.

"So where to first?" asked Kaoru looking through at the map.

"How about we go check out the lions?" suggested Hikaru.

"Sure why not," said Taeko not sounding all too thrilled.

A big crowd was surrounding the exhibit looking around.

"What's the big hype?" asked Hikaru.

"We just wanted to see if the new lion cubs that were born a few weeks ago were finally going to be allowed out, but I guess not today," said a mother before walking away with her kid.

"Oh," said Takeo as she looked at the few lions that were walking around, "I want to see them."

"Yeah well, there's still too little," said one of the zookeepers walking by.

Hikaru and Kaoru followed her.

"Um excuse me," said Hikaru.

"Yes?" asked the zookeeper.

"Where are the cubs being kept?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh just in their own pin with their mother," said the zookeeper.

"Would it really be too bad to let them be seen by the public just yet?" asked Hikaru.

"Kind of since they're so young it's best not to," said the zookeeper.

"Well how bad would it be to allow just one to kid in to see them?" asked Kaoru.

"Well kind of," said the zookeeper.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"Maybe we can work something out," they said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Taeko," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru came up to her.<p>

"What, hey look, that's one of the cubs from the last time I was here, it's grown," said Taeko pointing to one.

"Would you like to see the new cubs?" asked Hikaru.

"But I thought they said the cubs are still too little," said Taeko.

"Yes but they said they would let in special people in if they asked nice," said Kaoru as he took her hand and led her towards the waiting zookeeper.

"Go ahead, ask," said Hikaru.

"Did you have something to ask me dear?" asked the zookeeper.

"May I please see the new cubs?" asked Taeko.

"Sure right this way," said the zookeeper leading her to a door and letting her and the twins in.

"Here we go," said the keeper leading them to a nice size pin where two of the cubs were playing and another was resting and being licked by the mother.

"Oh they're so cute!" said Taeko.

"What are they?" asked Hikaru.

"Well the one being cleaned by her mother is a girl and one of the two playing is a girl and the other is a boy," said the zookeeper.

"Do they have names?" asked Taeko.

"No not yet, we can't figure out the perfect names yet," said the zookeeper.

"Uh can we have another talk?" asked Hikaru.

"What did you have in mind this time?" asked the zookeeper.

"We'll pay for another addition to any exhibit, just like the gorillas like you asked," said Hikaru.

"Well we have been trying to get the bird sanctuary remolded," said the zookeeper.

"80,000,000 cover it?" asked Hikaru pulling out his check book.

"Yeah," said the keeper taking the check, "This and the other 80,000,000 should really cover a lot. So what do you want?"

"Let her name the cubs," said Hikaru.

"Sure," said the zookeeper walking over Taeko.

"So if you were to name them what do you think you'd want to name them?" she asked.

"What?" asked Taeko.

"Well we're having a hard time deciding on a name for them, do you think you can come up with one?" asked the zookeeper.

"Uh well, I think I'd want to name one maybe after my mom," said Taeko.

"Oh that's sweet," said Kaoru, "What's your mom's name?"

"Haruhi," said Taeko.

"I think it's a pretty name, maybe we'll use it," said the zookeeper.

"8,000,000 should help them use it," whispered Hikaru.

"Mmmhmm," said Kaoru.

"What other name would you like?" asked the zookeeper.

Taeko looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"How about Ru for the boy," she said with a smirk.

"Ru huh?" asked Hikaru.

"That's nice," said Kaoru.

"That might work for he boy, and how about the other girl," said the zookeeper.

"How bout we name her after you Taeko?" asked Kaoru.

"Do you think so?" asked Taeko.

"Sure," said Hikaru.

"I like your name," said the zookeeper, "And I think it would work perfectly for the other girl cub."

"So you really want to use the names?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah," said the keeper, "They're cute names that should work."

"Cool!" said Taeko.

"I don't suppose that they're any other baby animals that need to name around here is there?" asked Hikaru.

"No not really sorry," said the zookeeper.

"Oh well," said Hikaru handing the zookeeper the two checks he promised.

"Come on Takeo, let's go look at some of the other animals," said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Taeko sounding a little bit better.

They walked a little ways until they came to a monkey exhibit.

"They look so funny," said Taeko as they watched the monkey swing and run around.

"Hey look at that one," said Takeo pointing to one that seemed to be throwing a temper tantrum, "It almost reminds me of Papa Tamaki." The twins both laughed.

"Hey yeah you're right," said Hikaru.

"If only he was blond," said Kaoru.

They laughed even harder at the idea.

"A blond monkey could you believe it?" they said.

"Hey can we go look for at the elephants?" asked Taeko.

"Sure," said the twins, although all they wouldn't stop snickering at the idea of Tamaki as a monkey.

They spent the rest of the day at the zoo looking at all the animals, even the ones in the little petting zoo. They weren't sure when to call it quits until Taeko started to yawn.

"Come on, that's our cue to take you home," said Kaoru as he picked her up and carried out of the zoo followed by Hikaru.

"Thanks for taking me here today," said Taeko sleepily as they drove, "I had a real fun time."

"Yeah we did too," said Kaoru.

"Especially the monkeys," said Hikaru.

"I think a blond monkey would be funny too," said Taeko before yawing again.

"Think we could do any thing about getting her a blond monkey?" whispered Hikaru.

"Well it's something to look into," said Kaoru, "But I will admit, it was really nice spending time with Taeko today, like a father and daughter."

"Yeah I felt the same way," said Hikaru, "I hope we can have more days like this."

"Me too," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Yes, thank you," said Kyoya hanging up his phone and walking back into the Haruhi's room. "Well you'll be happy to know that you'll most likely still be getting that job with the law firm. All it's going to cost is five new Hitachiin dresses to Mr. Michi's five daughters, each. But I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru will be able to take care of that no problem. It seems that they're all ready taking care of Taeko for you. However if their mother found out I'm pretty sure that there's a chance all of our parents might find out and may want to Taeko to come live with them for a time being. I hate to think about Taeko being past around but she just might. But no matter who she's with, we will be taking care of her, like at least one of us should have been doing for the past 6 to 7 years. But you still have to do something for everyone here Haruhi, please wake up, especially for Taeko's sake. She needs and wants you back so much! I remember hearing you say back when I first met her that you're a bad mother. But you're not, you're far from it, and that's why you really need to wake up."<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So how was at the zoo yesterday?" asked Mr. Hitachiin the next day as the twins and Taeko came down the stairs, "I saw you bring Taeko home asleep.

"Yeah we had a real good time," said Hikaru.

"I even got to help name the new baby lions!" said Taeko.

"Oh really?" said Mr. Hitachiin.

"I named one after me, I named one Ru after Papa Hika_ru _and Pap Kao_ru_," said Taeko looking up at the two of them smiling. The two twins smiled back.

"And then I named one after Mommy," said Taeko.

"Oh that's very sweet of you dear," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"I hope she's doing well," said Taeko.

"Oh she's doing better and better every single day," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Hey Taeko, you it's kind of hot out maybe you'd like to go swimming?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah there should be a swim suite upstairs for you," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, okay," said Taeko running back up to her room.

"Anything to help to take her mind off of Haruhi and her condition huh?" said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Yeah," said the twins.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness Taeko you look so lovely in that swim suite!" said Mrs. Hitachiin when she saw Taeko coming out of her room ready for swimming.<p>

"Oh thank you," said Taeko.

"Off to go swimming?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah," said Taeko.

"That's nice," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Say when you're done could you change into this dress?" She held up a white and purple flower strap dress, "I have some friends coming over and I'd love for them to see you in it."

"Um sure," said Taeko.

"Mom," said the twins coming up behind her.

"What?" she asked.

"We didn't bring Taeko here to turn her into a model remember," said Hikaru.

"All I did was say that I'd like for to wear this dress for some friends," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah you've done the same thing to us before too," said Kaoru.

"Oh you two worry too much," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "But please wear the dress Taeko."

"Sure," said Taeko.

The twins groaned.

"Come Taeko let's go swimming," said Hikaru grabbing Taeko's hand and leading her away from his mother.

* * *

><p>"So Taeko do you know how to swim?" asked Kaoru as they came to the pool.<p>

"Yeah," said Taeko.

"Good," said Hikaru as he picked her up and threw her in. Takeo splashed back up and laughed. She came up laughing.

"Do that again!" she said.

"Sure," said Hikaru as he helped pull her out of the pool.

"Ready," he said as he went and threw her back.

Taeko lighted as she pulled herself out.

"That was fun, do it again!" she said

"She's fun, I like her," said Kaoru before picking her up and throwing her back in.

"Oh on boys play fair," said their dad walking up behind them and pushing them in.

"Oh thanks a lot Dad," said Kaoru.

"What, when I was home and the weather was nice I did that to you too," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"We know," said Hikaru.

"But I like it," said Taeko.

Mr. Hitachiin smiled at her.

"Um excuse me," said a butler walking up to the pool as well, "But Mistress Hitachiin's friends are here and Mistress will like it if Miss Taeko would go and change into her dress now."

"Do I have to, I was having fun," said Taeko.

"I'm afraid so," said Hikaru.

"But we can do this later," said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Taeko as she and the twins got out of the pool.

* * *

><p>"Oh and here come my sons now," said Mrs. Hitachiin as Kaoru, Hikaru and Taeko walked outside to the north law terrace where Mrs. Hitachiin was entertaining some guests.<p>

"Who's the lovely young lady?" asked one.

"Oh this is Taeko, she's just staying with us," said Hikaru.

"Well she's practically family anyway," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mom," said Kaoru.

"Well she is," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

The twins groaned.

"You know what Mom, we were thinking of watching a movie with Taeko, excuse us," they both said as the grabbed Taeko's hand and dragged her away.

"You know, even if she is our daughter, I'm still don't like the idea of Mother showing her off like a doll like that!" said Hikaru.

"Me neither!" said Kaoru, "Now what movie should we watch?"

* * *

><p>"Well this was nice huh, we should definitely do this again," said Mrs. Hitachiin.<p>

"Oh yes," said her guest as they all made their way to the front door.

"Oh by the way, that little girl with your friend looked really nice in that dress. She has potential for a model," said one of the guests.

"I think so too," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Like I said she's practically family."

She smiled at the thought of Taeko being family.

"Mrs. Hitachiin," said a butler coming up behind her, "There's someone else here to see you."

"Oh more guests?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Not exactly," said the butler moving aside as Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka walked out to the terrace.

"Oh the Morinozukas, to what to I owe this pleasure?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh don't act all happy and cheerful Hitachiin," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh you know what we're talking about," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh yes you do, about Haruhi Fujioka's daughter," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"You got some nerve snatching her up like that so quickly before anyone else even knew about her or her situation!" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"What, all I did was offer to give the child a home while they wait for her mother to recover," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"And what, you thought we couldn't give her a place to stay while her poor mother recovers?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"Well, there's a good chance she's one of my sons' daughter," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah and from what we've heard there's just as equal opportunity she could be Takashi's daughter as well!" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yes that's true what's your point?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Our point we have just as much right to that little girl as you do and as such we've come to take her home with us," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"What?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"We want Taeko to come live with us," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Well with all due respect…," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"With all due respect we've talked to our lawyer and he said we have every right to take her with us," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"But…," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Look you know how tough we Morinozukas can fight both physically and legally. Do you really want to go up against us like this right now?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Just give us Taeko and things won't get messy," said Mr. Morinozuka.

* * *

><p>"Well seeing as how we couldn't find a real decent movie for us all to watch," said Hikaru.<p>

"How about we try to find something else to do," said Kaoru.

"Yeah!" said Taeko, only to pause suddenly.

"Papa Takashi?" she said. The twins looked down the hall to see Takashi standing there looking a little bit upset.

"Mori," said Hikaru. Mori turned and looked at them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

Mori sighed.

"It wasn't my idea," he stated to say when suddenly his parents walked up next to him.

"There she is," said his mother, "Hello Taeko."

"Hello, are you Papa Takashi's parents?" asked Taeko.

"Yes that's right," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"What are they doing here Mori?" asked Hikaru cautiously.

"We're here for Taeko," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"What?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We want Taeko to com live with us," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"I'm going to live with you now?" asked Taeko.

"Yes dear now go get what you need from your room and come back downstairs," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

Taeko looked up at the twins confused.

"Just do it for right now dear," said Mrs. Hitachiin walking up next to the Morinozukas.

"Um okay" said Taeko as went to her room.

"There now was too hard?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"If I was you, I wouldn't let her get too comfortable," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "I'm only letting take now because I'm not in a current position to fight. But don't think I'm not going to."

"Bold talk for a fashion designer," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Oh I may just be a fashion designer but I still have am not above using what power I have to my advantage and don't you forget that!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Hmm," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it Teddy, I mean I like Pap Takashi, but why is his family taking me away like this? It's just doesn't make sense," said Taeko as she got her bear and the pair of clothes she had come with into a bag.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mori, did you know that this was going to happen?" asked Hikaru.<p>

Mori shook his head no.

"I'm ready," said Taeko coming back downstairs.

"Good let's go," said Mrs. Morinozuka as she and her family all walked to the door.

Taeko stopped and looked back at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Thank you, for all you did for me," she said.

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"It was no big deal," said Kaoru.

"Takeo," said Mori as he came and took her hand.

"You'll take good care of her right Mori?" asked the twins.

"Yes I will," said Mori.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

No one said anything as they drove. Taeko held her teddy bear close as she sat next to Mori.

'It's going to be okay Teddy,' she thought, 'I'm a big girl I can handle this!'

"Well I'm glad we didn't have to put up too big of a fight," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yes, for now," said her husband.

"Fight?" said Taeko.

"Oh don't worry about it dear," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Okay," said Taeko looking up at Mori.

"It'll be okay," he said patting her head.

"Hmm," said Taeko.

'I'm a big girl, I'm a big girl,' she kept thinking to herself.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," she said when they finally got to the Morinozuka Mansion. It was big like the Hitachiin Mansion, but it looked so different.<p>

"Come on in dear this way," said Mrs. Morinozuka leading her into the house.

Taeko looked around the front hall trying to really grasp her apparently new house. It was nice looking but at the same time, really, really big!

"This way dear, we'll show you to your room," said Mrs. Morinozuka walking down the hall.

Taeko, Mori and his father followed. They were half way down the hall when another young man bounded up to them.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad, Hi Taka," he said. Then he looked down at Taeko.

"And you must be Taeko, hi," he said.

"Hello," said Taeko.

"I'm Satoshi, I guess I'm kind of like your uncle huh?" he said.

"Uncle?" said Taeko.

"Yeah," said Satoshi.

"Um okay," said Taeko.

"Anyway, let's go show you your room," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Here we go," said Mrs. Morinozuka opening a door to a room that was as big as the one she had back at the Hitachiin Mansion, but it was way different. The walls were all a simple white color along with the bed spread which didn't have a canopy. It kind of reminded of her simple old apartment just a lot bigger, and she still didn't feel comfortable in it.

"So what do you think of your room Taeko?" asked Satoshi.

"It's nice," said Taeko.

"Well why don't we let Taeko get settled for while," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea," said Mrs. Morinozuka as she motioned her family out of the out to the room, "Taeko, just remember we'll be having dinner at 6, make sure your on time."

"Um okay," said Taeko. She looked down at her teddy bear.

She sat down on her bed.

"And I still don't understand why I had to come here, I really don't. If they wanted me to come and stay with them, why didn't they say nor do something in the first place when Mommy got hurt."

She clutched her teddy bear even tighter.

"Do you think Mommy's doing any better Teddy?" she asked, "Because I don't think the wish I made is working."

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should really leave her alone" asked Satoshi outside her room.<p>

"Yes don't bother her right now," said Mori.

"Do you really think she could be your daughter?" asked Satoshi.

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"If she is, don't you think we should start her in training like kendo or in karate or judo?" asked Satoshi.

"I have," said Mori.

"Really, is she any good at it?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Then maybe the helps prove that she is your daughter huh?" said Satoshi.

Mori looked at him.

"Not necessarily," he said.

"But would you want her to be your daughter?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes I would," said Mori.

"And what if she's not?" asked Satoshi.

Then she's not, and I'd want her to be with her real father," said Mori.

"Even if she's Mitsukuni's?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes," said Mori.

"What are you two arguing about?" asked their mother walking up behind them, "Don't you two have anything better you could be doing with your time then standing out side a little girl's bed room?"

"Are you really sure it's okay leaving her alone though?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes now go; go find something constructive to do. Go practice some more or work on something. Just stop standing around here!" said their mother.

"Yes Mother," said Mori as he walked away.

"Are you really sure Mom?" asked Satoshi.

"I will kick you down the hall," said his mother.

"All right," said Satoshi quickly walking away, knowing full well that his mother would fallow through with her threat if she was provoked enough.

Mrs. Morinozuka watched her sons walk away before looking back to the door.

'I wonder if she really is doing okay,' she thought as walked up and knocked at the door.

"Taeko, are you all right?" she asked opening the door.

"Yes," said Taeko from the bed.

"Oh good," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "Um I was wondering is there anything in particular you like for dinner?"

Taeko shrugged her shoulders.

"I will eat anything you serve ma'am," she said.

"Oh okay," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "I guess I'll just leave you alone then and let you get more adjusted okay, see you at six."

She stopped at the door.

"And you know, you don't have to call me ma'am," she said, "You can call me something like Nana how about?"

"Okay," said Taeko.

"This lady is weird. One minute she's acting all tough and strict and then she acts like this," she said to her bear. "I don't know what to make of her. Of course I didn't really know what to make about Papa Hikaru and Kaoru's mother either. She was really weird, almost as weird as the two of them," she said.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late, I had a hard time finding the dinning room," said Taeko as she walked in and sat down next to Mori at the table.<p>

"That's all right. However you should know that people who are usually late don't get dessert," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Oh okay," said Taeko casually as she started to eat her food.

"Geezes Mom don't you think that's a bit harsh?" asked Satoshi.

"Well we wouldn't have let you two have dessert if you were late for dinner," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"But she didn't know where the room was though dear," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Yes but we still have to set an example. It's a rule and we stick by it," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"It's okay really," said Taeko, "I don't mind."

"You're very polite Taeko, and very smart, good for you," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

Taeko smiled and continue to eat her food.

"This is really good," she said.

"Oh good we're glad you like it," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Taeko what are you doing?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka at the end of the meal.

"Gathering up the dirty dishes," said Taeko, "Do you not do that yourselves either?"

"No we have staff to do that," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"But it was still a very nice gesture dear, very responsible," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Yeah well Haruhi's a great a person. So it's no doubt she'd raise a great kid," said Satoshi.

"Satoshi!" said Mori.

"What?" asked Satoshi. Mori nodded at Taeko who looked sat all of a sudden.

"Oh, right," he said, "I'm sure your mother's doing just fine. In fact I bet she'll wake up any day now."

"Wake up?" asked Taeko.

"He means she'll get better any day now," said Mori before looking back over at his brother.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," said Taeko getting up from her chair.

"Yes it's getting late as it is," said Mr. Morinozuka as he stood up as well. He walked out of the room before Taeko who actually was still looked down.

"Taeko don't worry, Takashi's right, your mother's going to get better," said. Mrs. Morinozuka.

"But Uncle Satoshi said wake up. That makes it sound like she's in a coma and I heard people can stay in coma's for years," said Taeko.

"That's not going to happen. Only in really rare occasions will something like that happen," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Okay," said Taeko walking out of the room to the hall.

"Nice going dear," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped," said Satoshi.

* * *

><p>As Taeko walked down the hall she heard someone call out her name.<p>

"Takeo,"

She turned around and saw Mr. Morinozuka sneaking out of a room behind her.

"Here," he said handing a cookie. "I think you deserve it. You were only like one minute late and didn't know where the dinning room was at first. Just don't let any one know I gave it to you."

"Okay," said Taeko.

Mr. Morinozuka smiled as he walked away.

Taeko looked down at the cookie about to eat it when she heard someone else walk up behind her.

"Taeko,"

She whirled around fast and saw Mrs. Morinozuka standing behind her. She quickly hid the cookie behind her back.

"I just wanted to give you thins," said Mrs. Morinozuka, pausing to look over her shoulder. She handed her another cookie.

"I know I said no desert if you're late, but I'm not really your mother. I'm more like your grandmother and as such I can be a little bit looser with you. Just don't let anyone know I gave it to you okay?" she said.

"Okay," said Taeko watching the woman walk down the hallway.

"I guess she really is nice huh?" she said to herself as she turned around to try and go to her room.

"Hey Taeko!" someone called out from behind.

Taeko twirled around to now see Satoshi running up behind her.

"Hey this is for you," he said handing her a cookie. Taeko couldn't believe it.

"I know our mom said no cookies but let's just say I learned a few tricks when it came to getting a cookie when I was a kid. Just don't let anyone know I gave it to you," he said. "And you know your mother is going to be okay, right? I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Okay," said Taeko smiling at him. She knew he was trying to help make her feel better.

She walked to her room and looked at her three cookies.

"They look good huh Teddy?" she said.

Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" said Taeko. The door opened and Mori walked in.

"How are you doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling a little better," said Taeko, "But I should tell you, your mother and father and brother all slipped me a cookie."

Mori chuckled.

"That's fine," he said.

"Would you like one?" asked Taeko offering him one.

"Sure," said Mori as he took it and sat down on the bed next to her and the two ate their cookies together.

"Who should get the last one?" asked Taeko.

"Hmm," said Mori picking up that last one and breaking it in two, making sure to give Taeko the bigger piece.

"Thanks," said Taeko.

"Your mother's going to be fine, don't worry. You just need to give it time," said Mori, "You'll see, she'll be fine and out of the hospital in no time." Taeko was surprise to hear Mori talk so much at one time.

"Okay," said Taeko, starting to feel a little better.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Taeko woke up early the next morning to a weird sound outside her window. She looked out and saw that the sun was just staring to rise.

'Who could be up this early?' she thought as she got up out of bed and walked over to her window. Out side she saw Mori with a sword swinging at what looked like several different straw dummies.

"Wonder what he's doing," said Taeko as she walked out of her room and hurried down stairs trying to find the area she had seen Mori in.

"Are you lost dear?" asked a maid walking by.

"I was just wondering where Pap Takashi was," said Taeko.

"Hmm this early in the morning, he most likely in the eastern dojo," said the maid pointing the way.

"Thank you," said Taeko as she hurried in the way the maid had pointed.

When she came to the dojo, she saw Satoshi standing near a door leading outside watching Mori practice.

"Hey Taeko how's it going?" asked Satoshi as she came and stood next to him.

"Good," said Taeko, "What's Papa Takashi doing?"

"He's practicing," said Satoshi, "He's a national kendo champion you know."

"Wow," said Taeko as she watched.

"You want to learn?" asked Satoshi.

Taeko shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure I guess," she said. Satoshi led her in to the dojo and over to a closet.

"Here," he said as he pulled out a few pieces of a kendo uniform, "Got to make sure we're dressed right."

"Okay," said Taeko not sure of what to make of the uniform that Satoshi was putting on her.

"And now we need one of these," said Satoshi handing her a small shinai.

"Okay," said Taeko.

"Now let's see how good of a swing you got," said Satoshi.

Taeko swung the sword.

"Not bad," said Satoshi, "Here try keeping your arm straighter."

"Like this?" asked Taeko as she took another swing.

"Hmm, not quite," said Satoshi, "You know maybe if we…,"

Just then another hand came over Taeko's. She looked up and saw Mori standing behind her.

"Here," he said as he helped keep her arm straight as he got her to swing the sword again.

"Better, much better," he said, "Now, try flicking your wrist back."

"Like this?" asked Taeko as she did so.

"No, smoother," said Mori helping her move her wrist back and forth smoothly.

"Great you're getting the hang of this Taeko," said Satoshi.

No one saw Mr. Morinozuka standing in the door way watching and smiling.

"Dear, do you know where Taeko is?" asked his wife walking up behind him.

"In there," said Mr. Morinozuka pointing into the dojo.

"What?" said Mrs. Morinozuka looking into the dojo at the sight of Mori and Satoshi teaching Taeko how to fight.

"Oh, I see they're all ready started to train her," said she.

"You sound almost disappointed," said her husband.

"Well, I was just hoping that she'd be more into doing something like say wanting to dress up in dresses or play with dolls," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Well who's to say she can't and still train too?" asked her husband.

"I guess," she said, "Takashi seems to be doing very well with her."

"Yeah he's a natural with her," said Mr. Morinozuka.

* * *

><p>"I think you're a natural at kendo Taeko," said Satoshi.<p>

"Thank you," said Taeko as Mori helped her take off uniform, "It's really hard though."

"Yeah a lot of things in life are hard," said Satoshi, "But if you keep at it eventually it doesn't become real hard."

"Really?" said Taeko.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"That's good to know," said Taeko.

"Go get dressed," said Mori.

"Sure," said Taeko hurrying out of the dojo.

"You and her sure do get along well huh?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Yeah makes me wonder…," said Satoshi.

"Satoshi," said Mori.

"Shutting up," said Satoshi before running off to his room.

"So what did plan to do with Takeo today?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka as the family all sat down for breakfast.

Mori shrugged his shoulders before looking over at Taeko.

"Um well, I'm not sure," said Taeko.

"Hey I heard about this cool new action movie that just opened. Maybe we should go see it," said Satoshi.

Taeko looked up at Mori.

"What's it rated?" he asked.

"Uh PG I think," said Satoshi.

"I don't know if that's a good idea for a six year old," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Oh it's not too violent Mom. It's not like its rated R or something," said Satoshi.

"Well I think its Takashi's choice to make," said Mr. Morinozuka.

Mori thought about it for a moment.

"I guess," he said.

"Cool," said Satoshi.

* * *

><p>"Trust me Takashi, you're going to like this movie," said Satoshi as the theater.<p>

"Is that the movie you were talking about?" asked Taeko pointing to a poster that showed to kids holding swords.

"Yeah, they're suppose to be fighters protecting their school from some sort of demon that's trying to attack since they were left behind when their kendo team went to some sort of competition," said Satoshi.

"Okay," said Taeko, "That sounds interesting."

* * *

><p>"That movie wasn't the great," said Taeko as they walked out of the theater.<p>

"I know, where the hell did those kids learn some of those moves? They sure weren't authentic kendo moves," said Satoshi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I guess people who don't study martial arts might like it," said Satoshi.

"Yeah all right that was awesome!" said a kid as he came up and shoved Taeko over in excitement.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going!" said Satoshi. Mori meanwhile bent over and helped Taeko up.

"Huh?" said the boy turning around.

"Taeko?" he said.

"Oh it's you Yuya," said Taeko.

Yuya sneered at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Seeing a movie," said Taeko.

"Well I just got done watching this awesome movie about these two kids using kendo to fight off demons," said Yuya.

"No they don't, the stuff they used want's true Kendo technique," said Satoshi.

"Oh what do you know buddy?" asked Yuya's dad walking past him to his son.

Then he noticed Taeko.

"Oh it's you, the little kicked boxer!" he snapped at her, "You know I hope you're happy! I have to do 8 weeks of community service thanks to you and your little stunt!"

Mori moved her behind him.

"Leave her alone," he said.

"Oh it's you, the giant friend," said Yuya's dad. "I hope you're not still thinking you can intimidate me just because you're so big! I was one of the best on my team for one year all right. I bet you don't know who you're dealing with."

"Dude, you don't know who you're dealing with," said another man walking past them.

"Huh?" asked Yuya's dad.

"That's Takashi Morinozuka, he was the national kendo champion three years in a row. No one has yet to beat that."

"What?" said Yuya's dad looking up at Mori who just stared at him.

"Sorry to bother you!" he said quickly grabbing his son and running off.

"What a dork," said Satoshi, "I can't believe he thought he could take you on Taka."

Mori just shrugged.

"You know now that I think about it, Yuya's not so scary anymore," said Taeko.

Mori smiled at her.

"Good," he said picking her up and putting her onto his shoulders to help carry her back to the house.

* * *

><p>"So will these dresses work?" asked Kaoru showing some of his sketches of some new dresses.<p>

"These are nice, I'm sure Mr. Michi's daughters will like them," said Kyoya, "How soon can you get them ready?"

"I'll call home right now?" said Kaoru, "By the way how's Haruhi doing?"

"Well she's still stable despite there still being no change," said Kyoya.

Kaoru sighed.

"I see," he said.

"Where's Hikaru by the way?" asked Kyoya.

"Probably in Haruhi's room," said Kaoru, "He was pretty upset about Mori's parents taking Taeko. I am too. I can't believe they did that!"

"Yes well from what I've heard they're just as anxious for an heir as you're mother is," said Kyoya.

"That's what it all comes down to huh?" said Kaoru, "I better go get Hikaru and take him home."

* * *

><p>Hikaru stood at the foot of Haruhi's bed just staring at her looking for anything that might indicate she was going to be wakening up.<p>

"You know I bet in a way Kaoru and I are responsible for this. If he hadn't given you that bottle you wouldn't have sleep with anyone us. Let alone get pregnant and have to take such a crummy job with a real bitch boss that would get drunk and run you over like that," he said. "God Haruhi I am so sorry about what we did and what that did to you and your life! That's why you have to wake up. So we can help make it right, both for you and Takeo, please!"

"Hikaru, are you okay?" asked Kaoru walking into the room.

"Yeah, just hoping Haruhi would wake up," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I know, look let's just go home for now and makes sure those dresses are getting made," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, not before walking over to Haruhi and giving Haruhi a kiss on her forehead.

Kaoru was about to walk out of the room too before turning around and looking back at Haruhi.

He walked over and held her hand.

"Hikaru cares about you lot, you know that right? Well do and we all want to see you get better and wake up. Especially Taeko, she needs her mom more then she needs six potential fathers and their very controlling parents. Please wake up soon." he said, before giving her a kiss on the forehead as well.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ah!" shouted Taeko as she swung her sword.

"Good," said Satoshi.

"Again," said Mori.

"Sure," said Taeko as she gave out a cry and swung the sword again.

"She's getting good at this huh?" said Satoshi.

"Yeah," said Mori with a smile.

"Am I really?" asked Taeko.

Mori nodded at her.

"Cool," said Taeko as she took off her uniform.

"She is quite the natural at this isn't she?" said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Yes well, I heard she's a fast learner," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Now go get dressed," said Mori.

"Sure no problem, "said Taeko running out of the room.

"She's also very obedient isn't she?" said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Yeah she's just wonderful all around," said Mrs. Morinozuka with a smile, "I really like having her around."

"Me too," said Mr. Morinozuka as they walked off by themselves.

* * *

><p>Hi-yah!" said Taeko as she swung her arm out, "This isn't so bad at all. I hope I get to learn some more soon!"<p>

She was actually feeling happy staying with Mori and his family and training with them.

"If I keep training like this and get better, I'll make sure to protect Mommy from now on no matter what!" she said as she threw a punch again. "I will Mommy, I'll protect you! I'll make sure you're okay! I'll…," she suddenly slipped and accidentally hit some books off of her book shelf.

"Owe!" she said as one hit her head, "That was stupid."

Just then she heard her door burst open and felt herself being picked up quickly.

"Taeko are you all right?"

"Huh?" said Taeko looking up at Mori realizing he was holding her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I slipped and knocked some books off the self and one hit my head," said Taeko.

"Hmm," said Mori putting her down and examine her head.

"I'm fine really,' said Taeko.

"Yeah you look okay," said Mori.

"I guess I just got a little carried away. I got caught up and thinking about that if I keep learning more kendo, I'll be able to really protect Mommy and never let something like what happen to her happen again," said Taeko.

Mori looked at her.

"What happened to your mother wasn't your fault," he said.

"I know, but I don't want it to happen again!" said Taeko

"Hmm," said Mori hugging her to make her feel better. "Your mother is going to get better, don't worry."

"Okay," said Taeko, "I do like learning it."

Mori nodded.

"Good we'll practice again soon then," he said before walking out of her room to get changed.

Taeko quickly started to change again.

"I really do like learning kendo, and I wouldn't mind getting to show it to Mom someday. I'm sure she'd be impressed. That is if she wakes up," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>"You know I was wondering something," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "Do you think it'd be too much to try and have Taeko go up against one of our first year kendo students? You know just to see who she would hold up against?"<p>

"I don't know dear, she's only had two lessons," said Mr. Morinozuka, "But then again she's a fast learner. I think we should ask Takashi what he thinks. If he agrees we'll give it a try and if not, well she can just continue to train with him and Satoshi."

"Very well," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "In either case it's nice to see her at least be occupied for a bit while her poor mother recuperates. And I do actually like having her here."

Just then a butler walked in.

"Um sir, madam you have some guests, real important guests," he said.

"Oh, important huh?" said Mrs. Morinozuka looking at her husband who nodded his head.

"Show them in," he said as he and his wife both stood side by side.

A few minutes later some their important gests walked in, the Haninozukas.

"Greetings," said Mr. Morinozuka as he and his wife both took a bow, "You honor us with your presence."

"Thank you, but there's no real reason to stand on formalities like this," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"We're here on a very serious issue," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"And what would that be?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"It's about that little girl, Taeko Fujioka," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka both looked at each other before looking back at the other couple.

"What about her?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"We would like it if she came to live with us," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"What?" said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Why?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"The same reason you up and plucked her up from the Hitachiins," said Mr. Haninozuka, "We think it might be best if she came and lived with us."

"Oh really?" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"We just do," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Now where is she?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"And uh what makes you think we're just going to hand her over to you?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka, "The only reason Hitachiin handed her over to us was because she was too busy worry about her fashion show to really put up a fight. But she promised us she'd try and fight us once it was over. Beside our lawyer said we have a right have her!"

"And our lawyer told us the same thing," said Mr. Haninozuka, "She told us that we have just as much of a right to Taeko as you do."

"Plus don't you forget that as Morinozukas, you are technically honor bound to obey us. So if we say to give us the girl, you are honor bound to obey," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Oh don't try playing the honor bound card with us!" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"You can't intimidate us with that whole honor bound detail you're using on us, said Morinozuka.

"I wasn't trying to. I was merely pointing out the hard truth, that as Morinozukas your are still honored bound to serve us the Haninozukas even if we're family," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Yeah sure whatever," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "Don't try using the whole lineage thing on me!"

"Are you refusing to do as we ask?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka walking up closer to Mrs. Morinozuka.

"I just think it's a little bit petty that you're using that whole honor bound over our heads like you are," said Mrs. Morinozuka leaning in closer to the other woman as well. Their faces were now mere inches apart and both looking mad.

"Dear,"

"Dear,"

Both husbands quickly grabbed their wives' shoulders and pulled them away from each other.

"She does have a point dear. As Morinozukas we are honored bound to serve and obey the Haninozukas and that includes if they want to take Taeko with them," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"But there's not real proof she's Mitsukuni's daughter," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Any more then there's no proof that she's Takashi's daughter," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Look we really feel that Taeko would be better off with us. So if you're not going to hand her over to us willingly then we are going to hold you to honor bound of the Morinozukas and order you to hand her over to us," said Mr. Haninozuka.

Mrs. Morinozuka looked at her husband.

"I'm sorry dear, but as a Morinozuka, I'm an obligated to obey the Haninozukas. Plus as head of the family I must set an example," he said before turning to the Haninozukas. "You may take her whenever you want."

"Good, then have someone go and get her," said Mr. Haninozuka.

* * *

><p>"So are you sure your heads okay?" asked Mori.<p>

"Yes Papa Takashi, I'm fine," said Taeko as the two walked down the hall.

Mori smiled feeling a little bit better.

He stopped however when he saw a maid walking up to the two of them.

"Excuse me sir, but your parents wish to see you and Miss Taeko," she said.

"Sure," said Mori following her along with Taeko.

The maid led them to a room where Mori saw both his parents and his aunt and uncle all standing around, and could see his mother and aunt glaring at each other.

"Hello Takashi," said his uncle.

"Hello Uncle, Aunt," said Mori.

"So this must be Taeko huh?" said his aunt walking over to her.

"Yeah," said Mori. He looked at his parents.

"Takashi, your aunt and uncle were thinking that it may be better if Taeko came to stay with them while her mothers recovering," said his father.

Although Mori could feel his heart sink just a little, he kept a calm composure.

"What?" said Taeko looking at the two new adults confused.

"You see dear, we just think in the long run it'd be best for you to stay with us at our house," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"But, but, I don't understand," said Taeko.

"They want you to come and stay with your Papa Mitsukuni," said Mori.

"Papa Mitsukuni?" said Taeko. "Uh I guess it wouldn't be too hard to go stay with him but I don't understand why I have to."

"Dear it's a complicated issue, but please go and get your things and come back here okay?" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Okay," said Taeko timidly as she ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"It's happing again Teddy!" said Taeko as she grabbed him and her small bag, "I don't get it! Why are all these people trying to get me stay with them? I mean I like Papa Mitsukuni but why is it so important that I stay with him now?"<p>

* * *

><p>Both Mrs. Haninozuka and Mrs. Morinozuka continue to glare at each other while waiting for Taeko.<p>

"You do know that if it comes back saying that Taeko is Takashi's daughter we will take her back," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"That's fair but remember its only if," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

Mori, his father and his uncle all moaned.

"I hope they don't try and kill each other again," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Yeah," said Mori and his dad.

Just then Taeko walked back into the room.

"All ready to go then Taeko?" asked Mr. Haninozuka.

"Yes," said Taeko.

"Good let's go then," said Mrs. Haninozuka walking out of the room.

Taeko looked back over at the Morinozukas.

"Thank you for your hospitality," she said politely.

"Of course dear, it was no big deal," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Let's go dear," said Mr. Haninozuka as he led her away.

Taeko took a deep breath, not sure what was going to happen now.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Taeko kept thinking to herself 'I'm a big girl, I'm a big girl, I can handle this,' as she droves with the Haninozukas to their house.

"So Takeo what's your teddy bear's name?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Teddy," said Taeko.

"Sounds like a nice name for a bear," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Yes," said Taeko.

"How long have you had the bear?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

Taeko shrugged her shoulders.

"I've always had Teddy," she said.

"Oh how sweet, he's always been with you huh?" said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Yeah," said Taeko.

Just then the car stopped.

"Ah, we're home," said Mrs. Haninozuka as the door was opened by the driver and she stepped out.

Taeko slowly climbed out and looked at the house. It looked a little like Mori's house, but a little different.

"Come along Taeko," said Mr. Haninozuka. Taeko quickly followed after them to the door.

They were barley down the hall when Hunny suddenly came running up to them.

"Mom, Dad, what's this I hear about you going over to Takashi's house to get…,"

He paused when he saw Taeko standing behind his father.

"You did, didn't you?" he said looking up at his parents.

"We were only doing what was best for Taeko," said his mother, "We felt it was best if she came and stayed here."

"Yeah okay," said Hunny.

His mother sighed.

"Why don't we show her to her room?" she said.

"I'll take her," said Hunny grabbing Taeko's hand and leading her down the hall.

"I'm going to guess that your room is the room I saw all those servants messing around in earlier," he said as he and Taeko walked towards the room.

Just then he saw his brother Yasuchika walking towards them.

He stopped when he saw Taeko.

"So I take it this is the famous Taeko I've heard so much about?" he asked.

"Yep," said Hunny. Taeko looked up at the man.

"Hello," she said as courteously as she could.

Yasuchika sneered at her.

"I don't see how there's anyway anyone could think you could be related to us," he said, "She looks like such a pathetic weakling!"

Hunny reached up and smacked him upside the head.

"AH!" cried out Yasuchika.

"Don't talk mean like that about Taeko-Chan Chika-Chan!" Hunny snapped at him, "She's a guest here and you need to be nice to her."

"I'm just saying that I find it hard to believe that she could really be your daughter. She seems too weak," said Yasuchika.

Hunny glared at him.

"Well she is going through a hard time you know, with her mom and all," he said.

"Right her mom who was too stupid to watch where she was going and got herself ran over by a car," said Yasuchika.

"Taeko," said Hunny walking her over to a room, "This is your room I think. Go in and get comfortable."

Taeko turned around to see Hunny shutting the door and could hear what sound like Yasuchika crying out in pain. She hugged her bear tight.

'Teddy this place is just as weird as the other two places and seems just a little bit scary. That man, I think he's Papa Mitsukuni brother, he seems uptight unlike Uncle Satoshi. At least he seemed like a nice guy,' she thought before looking over her new room. It was pink like the one at the Hitachiin mansion and had bunnies all around.

"Oh bunnies," she walked over to a poster on a wall of some white bunnies, "Aren't they cute Teddy?"

"Yeah I think bunnies are some of the cutest things in the world," said Hunny walking into her room.

"That's why I really love my Usa-Chan," he said holding up his stuff bunny.

"Look Teddy, it's Usa-Chan," said Taeko holding up her bear.

"Oh great, another stuff animal lover, just what we need," said Yasuchika walking into the room.

Taeko gasped when she saw his head had a huge bump on it.

"What happened to your head?" he asked.

"Oh it's no big deal," said Hunny, "He gets those at least once a week."

Taeko gasped.

"Oh don't worry about it too much," said Yasuchika, "as a Haninozuka we are prone to receiving stuff like this all the time. Of course we are also prone to giving bruises like this. But I doubt you could ever handle something like this."

"That's not true," said Hunny, "I've been teaching her some moves and you know what, she's a very nice learner."

"Hmm, really?" said Yasuchika lowering his face down to Taeko's level, "Why don't you go ahead and hit me as hard as you can."

Taeko looked at him confused.

"You want me to hit you?" she said.

"Yes go right ahead," said Yasuchika.

"Um I don't know," said Taeko.

"See, she's weak," said Yasuchika.

"Taeko-Chan," said Hunny, "Go ahead and hit him."

"Are you sure?" asked Taeko.

"Sure," said Hunny.

"Um okay," said Taeko as she pulled her fist back timidly.

"See, she's weak," said Yasuchika.

"Don't worry Taeko, you just hit him like I taught you," said Hunny.

"Okay," said Taeko as she went and pushed her fist forward and knocked his Yasuchika off his feet!

"Ah!" he cried out.

Taeko gasped.

"I'm, I'm sorry," she said.

"No it's all right," said Hunny, "You did what he asked you to do."

"She just go lucky is all," said Yasuchika.

"Oh really?" said Hunny, "Should she do it again?"

"Yeah, go ahead," said Yasuchika.

"Um okay," said Taeko as she punched him again, causing him to fall over again!

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" said Yasuchika mad.

"Try to warn you Chika-Chan," said Hunny.

"What have I said about calling me that?" asked Yasuchika.

Hunny shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll try training her some more in the dojo," he said.

"You have a dojo in your house too?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah," said Hunny.

"What's going on here?" asked Mr. Haninozuka walking into the room with his wife.

"Chika-Chan was just trying to see how tough Taeko-Chan is," said Hunny.

"She just surprised me and I lost my footing that is all," said Yasuchika.

"Sure it was," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "anyway it's dinner time."

* * *

><p>"Taeko did you get enough to eat?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.<p>

"Yes thank you," said Taeko.

"Good," said Mrs. Haninozuka. She motioned to a maid who nodded and walked into the kitchen. She soon walked back out with a cake and followed by three other maids who also were carrying cakes.

"Here we go," said the first maid putting her cake down in front of Taeko while the other three put the other three in front of Hunny.

"Is this for me?" asked Taeko looking at the nice looking at the cake happily.

"Yes enjoy," said Mrs. Haninozuka as she and her husband both got up and left.

"Thank you," Taeko called out after them before picking up her frock to her to eat her cake.

"Mmm, this is so good!" she said.

"Oh yes, cake is awesome!" said Hunny, who had somehow all ready ate two of his cakes.

"Great, as if you eating cake like a freak weren't bad enough but now we got this thing that does it too," said Yasuchika as he stood up and left.

"Huh?" said Taeko eating her cake.

"Don't worry about it Taeko-Chan, he just doesn't understand how great cake is," said Hunny all ready ate his third as well.

"Okay," said Taeko as she ate her cake some more.

It made her feel good.

"That was delicious!" she said.

Hunny smiled at her.

"Cake is good huh?" he said.

* * *

><p>Later that night Taeko couldn't sleep so she got up to try and get a glass of water with her bear. As she came to the dinning room she saw there was a light all ready on.<p>

She opened the door to see Hunny sitting at the table that was filled with cakes of different sizes and colors.

"Hi Taeko-Chan," said Hunny.

"Hi, what are you doing with all these cakes?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"I'm having a cake night, a night when I stay up as long as I want eating as many cakes as I want, want to join me?" asked Hunny.

"Is that okay?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah," said Hunny, "You and Teddy."

"Okay," said Takeo as she took a seat next to him and let him serve her a piece.

"Oh you got to me kidding me!" they both suddenly heard Yasuchika from the door.

"Not two freaky cake eaters! I could barley handle one!" he shouted before running off.

Taeko looked over at Hunny.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"He just doesn't like cake for some reason," said Hunny, "But it doesn't mean we can't enjoy right?"

"Yeah," said Taeko.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Taeko woke up the next morning as the sun rose, still feeling happy about the night before, although she couldn't remember going back to her room. It made it her wonder if her Papa Mitsukuni had made it to his room. She walked out of her room and over to the one he had said was his.

She opened the door to see him in his bed.

"Papa Mitsukuni are you awake?" she asked about to walk into the room, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Yasuchika in what looked like a judo uniform.

"I wouldn't bother him if he's asleep if I were you. He can wake up in a really bad mood if he wakes up before he wants to," he said shutting the door.

"Oh," said Taeko looking up at him.

"What, what are you staring at?" asked Yasuchika.

"Were you practicing?" asked Taeko.

"I was about to," said Yasuchika. Taeko nodded.

"When I was staying with Papa Takashi he got up early to practice his kendo. He and Uncle Satoshi showed me how to do a little bit," she said.

"Hmm," said Yasuchika.

"Well maybe you can teach her a little bit in Judo Yasuchika," said his father walking up behind him also in a judo uniform.

"Why should I?" asked Yasuchika.

"Well Mitsukuni is still asleep and can't," said Mr. Haninozuka, "That is if you're up to it dear."

"Sure," said Taeko smiling.

Yasuchika groaned.

"All right, come on," he said grabbing her arm and leading her down the hall to a dojo. He walked over to a closet and pulled out a small robe.

"Here, you can change into this," he said handing it to Taeko.

"Okay," said Taeko as she ran to a changing room and put it on.

"Now before we begin I want to make this very clear," said Yasuchika, "What I am about to teach you is only…,"

"To only be used if you have to defend yourself and not use to simply fight with anyone right?" said Taeko.

"Uh, yeah," said Yasuchika.

"Papa Mitsukuni told me that," said Taeko.

"Well good for him," said Yasuchika, "So why don't you show me what he's all ready taught you."

"Well he taught me the punch I used on you yesterday. Do you want me to do it again?" asked Taeko.

"No!" said Yasuchika, "I mean that's fine."

"Okay, because the only other thing I know is this kick move he taught me," said Taeko as she went and kicked her, right at Yasuchika leg.

"Ah!" he said holding his leg, "Right in the shin, that's just great."

"I'm sorry," said Taeko.

"No it's all right," said Yasuchika putting his foot down, "But those moves you just did are more for karate then judo. Judo and Karate are both very different."

"Like what?" asked Taeko.

"Well let's see, for one thing judo doesn't use kicks and punches like you just did. You have more throwing technique and arm and head locks to bring down an opponent. If I were to grab your arm, I'd throw you over my shoulder like so," said Yasuchika as he grabbed Taeko's arm and threw her over onto the mat.

"Owe that hurt," said Taeko.

"Yeah well just be glad I didn't use full force," said Yasuchika, "Now you try."

"I don't know," said Taeko.

"I'm not expecting you to flip me just try," said Yasuchika.

"Okay," said Taeko as she grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Owe!" said Yasuchika.

Taeko immediately let go.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" she asked.

"No, but that's okay. It's good to know that you got a good grip like that. You'll need that for judo and for kendo too," said Yasuchika.

"Taeko-Chan, are you in here?" asked Hunny running into the room, "Oh were you and her bonding Chika-Chan?"

"I was just teaching her some moves. It's no different then any other pupil we teach!" said Yasuchika as he walked to one of the changing rooms and came back out in his regular clothes.

"You should change too. It's almost breakfast time," he said to Taeko before running out of the dojo.

"Um okay," said Taeko.

"I'll see you in the dinning room okay?" said Hunny.

"Okay, said Taeko walking into the same changing room Yasuchika had been in and changed back into her clothes.

She was just about done when she noticed something that looked like a stuff baby chick on the floor.

'Is this Yasuchika's?' she thought.

She walked down to his room and knocked at his door.

He opened it and looked out.

"Yes how can I help you?" he asked.

"I think I dropped something in the dojo," said Taeko holding up the chick.

"Where did you get that?" asked Yasuchika he said snatching it from her

"It was in the changing room," said Taeko.

"Do me a favor, don't tell anyone you found that all right!" said Yasuchika.

"Um okay," said Taeko walking off.

'That was close,' thought Yasuchika putting on the animal back into it's hiding spot.

* * *

><p>"Hi Taeko-Chan!" said Hunny as Taeko walked into the dinning room, "Come sit next to me."<p>

"Okay," said Taeko as she sat down and a maid put a plate of pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries in front of her.

"Wow this looks so good!" said Taeko as she started to eat.

"Yep," said Hunny who had a similar pile in front of him and was eating them.

"Oh please, I don't see how a true warrior could eat something like that!" said Yasuchika walking into the room.

Taeko looked over at him.

'What is wrong with him?' she thought.

"Don't listen to him Taeko-Chan, you just go ahead and enjoy those okay?" said Hunny.

"Okay," said Taeko.

* * *

><p>Taeko walked down the hall happily.<p>

"I like all the different cakes I'm getting here," she said as she came to her room, "Although I don't think Mommy would be happy with all of the cake I'm eating. Maybe I should cut back a little."She picked up her bear.

"I wonder what we should do today Teddy," she said to him. Just then there was a knock at the door and in walked Mrs. Haninozuka walked in carrying a big box.

"Hello dear, I have something for you to do in case you got bored," she said as she open the box to show a cute little tea set.

"I use to play with this tea set when I was little; my mother gave it to me as a gift from England. You can play with it if you want, just be careful with it okay?" said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Sure," said Takeo as she looked at the different pieces of the tea set.

"Want to have a tea party Teddy?" she said as she set them up on the floor.

"Hey Taeko-Chan, what's up?" asked Hunny walking into the room.

"I was going to have a tea party. Would you and Usa-Chan want to join me and Teddy?" asked Taeko.

"Sure!" said Hunny sitting down on the floor with her.

"You know what we need, some cake!" he said.

"Are you sure, we've had a lot all ready," said Taeko.

"No, we just have to make sure to brush our teeth really good," said Hunny.

"Okay," said Taeko as Hunny ran out of the room and return with some cake and the two had their pretend tea party.

"What nonsense are you doing?" said Yasuchika walking into the room too.

"Having a tea party, want to join us?" asked Hunny.

"No thank you I'm not interested in anything so childish," said Yasuchika.

"Then why did you have a stuffed baby….," said Taeko.

"I don't have anything!" said Yasuchika.

"Don't snapped at her," said Hunny.

"Whatever," said Yasuchika. Hunny stood up and walked over to him.

"I think you owe Taeko an apology and should join the tea party!" he said.

"What, there is no way I'm going to…," said Yasuchika.

"It's okay, he doesn't have to," said Taeko.

"Well if you're going to pout then fine I will," said Yasuchika sitting down on the floor.

Hunny gave Taeko a wink making her smile.

"Here, you can have my strawberry," said Yasuchika handing it to her.

Thanks," said Takeo. But then she thought about her mom.

"On second thought no thank you," she said.

"You're thinking about your mother aren't you?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah, she likes strawberries. Do you think she's any better?" asked Taeko.

* * *

><p>"Mori what brings you by?" asked Kyoya at the hospital, "Are you here to check on Haruhi for the Taeko and Hunny?"<p>

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well unfortunately she's still unconscious," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Mori before walking into the room and looked at his poor friend.

He couldn't believe she was still hurt like this and still not able to wake up. It was even worse that her daughter was being past around like an object in between their families for their own personal needs. It wasn't fair to her and it was probably going to get worse as time went on.

"Please Haruhi," he said, "Wake up."


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good job to day Takeo-Chan!" said Hunny as they walked out to the dojo.

"I still say it's just luck!" said Yasuchika following after them, making sure his stuff baby chick was in his pocket safe and sound.

"I don't know I think she did very well. Which is why I think we should have pancakes for breakfast again!" said Hunny.

"Yay!" said Taeko with delight.

Yasuchika sighed.

"I'm starting to think she is your daughter!" he said. Hunny and Takeo laughed at that.

* * *

><p>Taeko happily gobbled down her food. She was once again feeling happy about her apparent new home. She didn't mind the training and she and Hunny could find fun stuff to do together like she did at the other homes.<p>

'I wonder if I'll finally be able to just stay put for a while,' she thought. She hated all this moving around. All these people apparently thought that it was best staying with them and weren't afraid to do what ever it took to take her with them. But why, why were they so concern with her when it was her mom that was suffering. Was it really important that she stay with these different people?

"Are you okay Taeko-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah just thinking about some stuff," said Taeko.

"About your mother?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah and other things," said Taeko.

She felt Hunny rubbing her hair.

"I'm worry about your mother too. I hear she's doing better though. You'll see, she'll be better in no time," he said.

"Yeah," said Taeko.

"Why don't you go get Teddy and we'll find something fun to do!" said Hunny.

"Okay," said Takeo.

"You shouldn't lead her on like that," said Yasuchika.

"What do you mean?" asked Hunny.

"There's no news about her mother actually getting better. You shouldn't raise her hopes like that and let her think she'll wake up for sure," said Yasuchika, "There's still no guarantee she'll wake up anytime soon."

"You don't know that! Kyo-Chan said she's being taking well care and is almost positive she'll wake up!" said Hunny.

"Almost, there's still no guarantee and you know it! All the more I think it'd be wiser to tell the little girl that her mother may very well never wake up!" said Yasuchika.

Hunny reached over and smacked Yasuchika.

"You don't know that! No one does and unless Kyo-Chan says that there's no hope then I believe there is and should keep letting Takeo have hope too! You'd want to still believe if Mom and Dad were sick like that! So don't you tell me what and what not to tell Taeko-Chan you got that!" said Hunny before storming off himself.

Yasuchika was shocked and then started to feel bad.

"I forgot how much he cares about that kid's mother even before the kid came along. I guess I did over step it a little," he said.

* * *

><p>"…and you should have seen her face when she saw my old tea set. She loved it!" said Mrs. Haninozuka happily. "She is so cute and wonderful. I love having her here! I feel like everything is really perfect! Don't you think so dear?"<p>

Her husband stood next just staring out the window.

"Dear?" said his wife.

"I'm still torn about the idea of taking her away like we did and brining her here," he said.

"Oh don't worry we did the right thing. She really is better off here. You've seen how happy she is here and it's not like they're not going to be able to see her again," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Hmm I guess," said Mr. Haninozuka, "But still don't you think we may have been just a little too harsh about taking her like we did?"

"Hmm maybe. I guess I was just anxious to show we meant it when we said we wanted Taeko to come live with us without an argument," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"I see," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Look what's done is done. Let just let it be," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Oh I believe it's far from being done," said a voice walking into the room.

"Suoh," said Mr. Haninozuka, "What brings you by?"

"A very simple reason, I'm here for Taeko Fujioka," said Mr. Suoh.

"Takeo, you're here for Taeko?" said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Yes," said Mr. Suoh.

"Why do you want Taeko?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"The same reason you brought her here. I think she'd be better off with me," said Mr. Suoh.

"You can't be serious," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Well how serious were you when you up and plucked her up from your own kin the Morinozukas?" asked Suoh.

"We were only doing what we thought was best for the little girl. There's a very good chance she's our granddaughter," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"And she could easily be my granddaughter as well don't forget," said Mr. Suoh, "And so by logic I have just as much of a right to take her. I have talk to every lawyer I have and each is willing to help back me up with taking her."

The Haninozukas looked at each other.

"How bad do you want her exactly?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Very badly, to the point I will fight you for her. You know how tough we Suoh are when it comes to legal battles," said Mr. Suoh.

"Well don't you forget…," said Mrs. Haninozuka only to suddenly stop when she saw Mr. Suoh hold up something in his hand.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I told youwe Suoh are tough fighters in the legal field, I've all ready had my lawyers get the necessary paper work for me to take Taeko with me today," said Mr. Suoh.

Mr. Haninozuka took the form and looked it over.

"He's right," he said, "We'll get Taeko for you."

"Thank you," said Mr. Suoh.

* * *

><p>"So what should we do Taeko-Chan?" asked Hunny as they walked down the hallway together hand in hand.<p>

"I'm not sure," said Takeo.

"We can go the park, a toy store any thing," said Hunny.

"Actually Master, Miss Taeko needs to come with me," said a maid walking up to them.

"What's going on?" asked Hunny.

"Um well," stammered the maid.

"Dear, there's something you need to know," said his mother coming up behind the maid.

"What?" asked Hunny before seeing his father and Mr. Suoh coming up behind them as well.

"Mr. Suoh why are you here?" asked Hunny.

"I'm here to take Taeko," said Mr. Suoh.

"What?" asked Takeo and Hunny.

"I'm going to be taking Takeo with me back to my house," said Mr. Suoh.

"But why?" asked Taeko.

"Its better you stay with me. We have better connection to your mother in more ways then one. So it's best you stay with us," said Mr. Suoh.

"But, but, I have to move again!" said Taeko.

"I'm sorry dear, but legally its best you come with me," said Mr. Suoh.

Taeko sighed.

"Okay," she said.

"Good, now go and get ready," said Mr. Suoh as he got her to her room to get her things.

"Does she really have to go with you sir?" asked Hunny.

"Yes Hunny, she does," said Mr. Suoh.

* * *

><p>'Well here we go again Teddy. I'm starting to hate being a big girl if things like this are always going to happen,' Taeko thought as she walked after Mr. Suoh to the door.<p>

She turned and looked at Hunny and his parents.

"Thank you for everything including all the cake," she said.

"Your welcome Taeko-Chan. We should get together and eat some cake together soon," said Hunny.

"Sure you can," said Mr. Suoh, "Now let's go Taeko."

"Okay," said Taeko following after him to his car.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry dear you'll like it at our house," said Mr. Suoh.<p>

"Hmm," said Taeko as they finally arrived at Suoh mansion number one.

'Another big house, what are the odds?' thought Taeko as she followed Mr. Suoh in.

"Welcome dear," said Mr. Suoh.

"Hmm," said Taeko looking around the big house.

Just then Tamaki walked up to them.

"Father where have you been?" he asked. Then he saw Taeko standing next to him.

"Why is Taeko here? Wait, no father you didn't!" he said.

"Taeko is just gong to be staying here for the being is all," said Mr. Suoh.

"Oh father you did. How could you!" said Tamaki.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Tamaki looked down at Taeko who was just looking down on the floor sad.

"I can't believe you did this father!" he said looking up at his dad.

"I'm only doing what I thought was best Taeko," said his father.

"Sure you were," said Tamaki.

"Well anyway," said Mr. Suoh motioning to a nearby maid, "Please take Taeko to her room."

"Yes sir, this way," said the maid.

"Okay," said Taeko not really looking up from the floor as she followed the maid to the stairs.

Tamaki glared at his father.

"Tamaki don't give me that look," said his father.

"I just don't think it was right what you did. It was bad enough Mori and Hunny's parents were doing it, but now you've done it! It's got to be hard for her!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki calm down," said his father.

"I'm sorry but lets just say I know what it likes to be taken to another home you've never really known," said Tamaki.

His father sighed.

"Yes well, let's just try and her feel welcome them," he said, "Maybe we should get her a puppy."

"You don't get it do you?" said Tamaki as he walked off.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me; is Taeko in her room still?" Tamaki asked the maid as he saw her walking past.<p>

"Uh, yes, but she still seems upset. She barely said anything all she was doing when I left was sit on her bed looking sad," said the maid.

Tamaki sighed.

"Takeo?" he said walking into the room.

She was sitting on the bed hugging her knees to her chest and barley looked up at Tamaki as he walked over to her.

"Everything okay?" asked Tamaki.

Takeo just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just not feeling really happy all of a sudden," she said.

"I understand," said Tamaki patting her head, "Well you can just stay here if you want until you're feeling ready to do something okay?"

"Okay," said Taeko still not looking up.

Tamaki sighed sadly again as he walked out of his room.

'There's got to be something I can do for her,' he thought.

* * *

><p>Taeko just sat on her new bed with her bear.<p>

'I don't know if I can take this anymore! I hate this! I'd rather just go back stupid apartment we lived in before Mommy started working with Ms. Sanzan with the mice and bugs! At least I knew where my home was and I knew Mommy would come home eventually! They keep moving me around, how will Mommy and I find each other!'

Just then she heard a beautiful sound coming out of nowhere.

'What's that?' she thought as she found her way off of her bed and out of her room. She followed the sound to a room where she found Tamaki sitting a beautiful white grand piano playing a beautiful song. She stood in the door way just listening to him play for a long time. She couldn't believe he could play like that! It was so nice that when he got done, she actually started to clap.

Tamaki turned around and saw Taeko standing in the doorway.

"Oh hi Taeko," he said.

"That was beautiful Papa Tamaki. I didn't know you could play the piano," said Taeko as she walked over to him.

"Oh yes, playing the piano is one of the greatest passions," said Tamaki.

"Wow, I don't think I could ever learn to play like that," said Taeko.

"Well here," said Tamaki moving over on the bench and patted the spot next to him. Taeko cautiously pulled herself up on the bench next to him.

"Here," said Tamaki as he pulled out a simple piece of sheet music and help guide her hands to the right keys to play.

"This isn't bad," said Taeko as she kept playing the different keys.

"Yes well this is just a scale that'll help you learn the keys. It takes a lot of concentration to put them all together to make music," said Tamaki.

"How long did it take you to learn how to play real well?" asked Taeko.

"A long time. I've been playing since I was your age. I use to play for my mother to help make her feel better," said Tamaki.

"Oh," said Taeko, "I wish my mother would feel better so I can stop being moved around everywhere," said Taeko.

"Yeah, me too," said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry Papa Tamaki," said Taeko, "I don't mean to be rude. I'm just sad and confused."

"I know and I understand," said Tamaki, "It actually reminds me of this wonderful story about a prince who had to leave his home."

Taeko looked up at Tamaki intrigued.

"Really what happened?" she asked.

"Well here," said Tamaki leading her over to a couch, "I'll tell you what happen. A long time ago there was a king whose mother was what some would call evil. But she just had her own way of how she wanted things. Well one day her son, the new king met a princess who lived in a kingdom far away. They feel in love and had a really handsome son. However the king's mother wouldn't let the princess and their son come live with them for along time until one day the princess got really sick. So since the king didn't have any other kids, and needed someone to be the king after him his mother told the princess that if her son came and lived in their kingdom she would help make the princess better. However she and her son wouldn't be able to see each other ever again."

Taeko gasped.

"Did the princess's son go with the evil lady?" she asked.

"Yes he did, only because he wanted to help his mother feel better," said Tamaki.

"Oh," said Taeko, "That's so sad, what happen next?"

"Well the princess's son came to live with his father in his kingdom and became a prince," said Tamaki.

"Was the prince sad at all?" asked Taeko.

"No, not really," said Tamaki, "He knew he was helping his mother and he would get to see his father a lot more. Plus soon after he arrived in his father's kingdom he got to go to this new school where a lot of other princes and princesses went to. There he met five other different princes who soon became his best friends and were always nice to him. They even had a club together."

"What kind of club?" asked Taeko.

"A very special club where they helped to make girls feel special," said Tamaki.

"Did they have a lot of girls come to club?" asked Taeko.

"Oh yes and they were very good at making them feel happy every time they came," said Tamaki.

"Did they fall in love with any of the girls?" asked Taeko.

"Um not really, not with any of the princess," said Tamaki, "But there was one girl that seem to captivate all six princes, and this girl wasn't even a princess. She was simple peasant girl who was smart and the king was nice enough to give her permission to come to the school. Oh and not only was this peasant girl really smart she was also very beautiful and extremely kind. Everyone who met her liked her very much, girls or guys. She was just that wonderful. But the prince and her friends loved her the most. They even got her to be a part of their club, by pretending to be a guy."

"Why did they do they do that?" asked Taeko.

"They thought that it would be good for her, to help learn how to have fun," said Tamaki, "And by working for them she was able to help to pay for certain things."

"Um okay," said Takeo confused, "Did the peasant girl really not mind pretending to be a guy in the club?"

"Well not really," said Tamaki, "By being around the princes she was got to go and do stuff she ordinary not get to do. In fact there was this one time they took the peasant girl to a beautiful beach where she almost drown when a big scary troll threw her off a huge cliff over the water."

Taeko gasped.

"Oh don't worry, at the last second the hansom prince jumped in and saved her!" said

Taeko gave off a sigh of relief.

"That prince sure was brave," she said.

"Well the peasant girl was brave to and saved him once," said Tamaki.

"She did?" asked Taeko.

"Yep," said Tamaki, "You see one day a new princess arrived at the kingdom who wanted the handsome to be her husband. She wasn't really evil; she just thought the prince would be better off with her. But his friends, including the peasant girl really thought he was better off with them, which he was actually. He didn't know that. The princess had convinced him he'd be better with her and got him to leave with her."

"No!" said Taeko.

"Oh don't worry, at the last second the peasant girl took off in a carriage after the carriage the prince and princess where in calling out to him to stay with her and their friends," said Tamaki.

"Did he stay?" asked Taeko.

"He was about to but princess tried one last time to get him to go with her. However the peasant girl lost control of her carriage and feel off towards the water again! And when the princess saw her falling, she finally let the prince go so he could save her and let him stay with her and their other friends."

"Wow really?" said Taeko, "So the prince stayed with his friends?"

"Yep, and they were all happy again," said Tamaki.

Taeko smiled.

"Did he marry her?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Tamaki.

"The prince, did he marry the peasant girl?" asked Taeko.

"Um no," said Tamaki.

"Why not?" asked Taeko.

"Well I'm not sure. I don't remember much about what happen after she saved him and finished school. I think she went off to her own different adventure but I can't remember what happen," said Tamaki.

"Oh," said Taeko, "I still like the story though. I reminded me of this amusement park I went to in school. It was a fairy tail themed park that had all sorts of rides based on fairy tales."

"Oh really?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah they even had this rollercoaster that went all over this castle. Yuya boasted he could ride 10 times, he barley road one time before he got scared and wouldn't go on again! But I road it at least 16 different times! It was fun!" said Taeko.

"Really, that sounds like fun," said Tamaki, "I might want to see that. Maybe we should go there tomorrow."

"Really, you'd want to go?" asked Taeko.

"Sure," said Tamaki.

"Okay," said Taeko.

"Excuse me but dinner's ready," said a maid walking into the room.

"Okay, thank you," said Tamaki, "You better go wash up Taeko."

"Sure," said Taeko as she stood up and walked to the door, "Oh Papa Tamaki?"

"Yes?" said Tamaki.

"I think you are a really handsome prince, in more ways then," said Tamaki, "And I'm glad you stayed too."

"Huh?" said Tamaki.

Takeo just smiled before she walked out of the room.

Tamaki couldn't help but smile.

"She really is Haruhi's daughter!" he said.


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Look Papa Tamaki look there it is!" said Taeko pointing to the huge roller coaster that went all over the giant castle.

"Wow that is big," said Tamaki looking at it.

"Do you think you're up to riding it?" asked Taeko.

Of course, you'll see. I'm going to ride this rollercoaster 100 times!" said Tamaki.

"You think so?" asked Taeko.

"Yes I do!" said Tamaki.

"Okay, just remember this ride is pretty intense," said Taeko.

"Oh I can handle it," said Tamaki, "I'll even ride in the front!"

* * *

><p>"Papa Tamaki, are you okay?" asked Taeko as she watched Tamaki sitting on the bench.<p>

"Yeah," said Tamaki weakly, "As soon as everything stops spinning."

"I warned you that the ride was intense," said Taeko.

"Yeah I know," said Tamaki holding his stomach.

"Do you need some water Papa Tamaki?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah that may be best," said Tamaki handing her some money. Taeko quickly ran over to a vender and bought a bottle for him.

"Thank you Taeko!" said Tamaki as he gulped down the water, "Ah, I feel better!"

"Should we go find anther ride that's not so extreme?" asked Taeko.

"Sure, sure lets do that," said Tamaki as he stood up with her and they walked off together.

"Hey look, it's the hall of mirrors!" said Taeko pointing to a building.

"Oh yeah," said Tamaki.

"They have all sorts of crazy mirrors in there," said Taeko as she led Tamaki in.

"Ha hey Papa Tamaki, look how small this mirror makes me!" said Taeko standing in front of one.

"Yeah and look at this one, makes me look really small," said Tamaki.

"You look so funny!" said Taeko.

"Oh look how fat this one makes you look!" said Taeko standing in front another.

"Hmm, even fat I still look good," said Tamaki. Taeko giggled.

"Oh look at this one, it makes you looks all deformed!" she said as she came to another.

"Ewe," said Tamaki.

"That was fun," said Taeko when they came out.

"Yeah," said Tamaki.

"What should we do next?" asked Taeko.

"Oh what's that?" asked Tamaki pointing to a ride that had a bunch of bears spinning around.

"That's the Three Bear Spin," said Taeko.

"Oh that looks like fun. We should go on that!" said Tamaki.

"Um I don't if you should Papa Tamaki. That ride goes pretty fast," said Taeko.

"Oh I can handle it Taeko," said Tamaki as they got in line.

* * *

><p>"Papa Tamaki I warned you," said Taeko giving him another water bottle.<p>

"Yes, yes you did," said Tamaki sitting on another bench and drinking his water.

"You know it's okay if you can't handle a ride Papa Tamaki. You don't have to go on all of them," said Taeko.

"Its fine, I'm fine," said Tamaki.

Taeko looked around some more.

"Hey Papa Tamaki, want to go on the Cinderella Carriage ride?" she asked.

"Huh?" said Tamaki.

"It's a ride where you ride in a carriage like Cinderella and take a tour of several different fairy tails," said Taeko.

"Huh, sure," said Tamaki, "that sounds good."

"I hope we get a purple carriage," said Taeko as they stood in line.

'Hmm,' thought Tamaki as watched the line up of the carriages and saw that there was a purple carriage behind two more. They would have to let other go ahead of them in order to let them get it.

"Excuse me madam," asked Tamaki to the woman behind him with her kids, "Would you like the spot in front of us?"

"Sure, thanks," said the woman as she and her kids moved in front of her.

"What are you doing Papa Tamaki?" asked Taeko.

"You'll see," said Tamaki as he turned to the other people behind them.

"Would you like to move up ahead of us?" he asked the family.

"Are you sure?" asked the husband.

"Yes please," said Tamaki moving over for them.

"Why did you do that?" asked Taeko.

"You'll find out," said Tamaki as they kept moving up the line.

"Papa Tamaki look we get a purple carriage!" said Taeko as we stepped up.

"Ho about that?" asked Tamaki as they walked up to the carriage and offered her his hand, "This way Princess."

"Thank you sir," said Taeko as she stepped in.

"Look there's the three bear!" said Takeo as they road past.

"Oh yeah," said Tamaki, "Look at that."

"Bears are cute, but I heard they're dangerous," said Taeko.

"Yeah that's true," said Tamaki, "That's why I just stick to teddy bears."

"Me too," said Taeko.

"So what's next?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh little red riding hood," said Taeko. "I don't like that story. I don't like that part when the wolf eats little red riding hood and her grandmother, it's scary."

"Hmm well if a wolf ever came after I'd protect you!" said Tamaki.

"You sure?" said Taeko.

"Yes of course," said Tamaki.

"Hmm," said Taeko before looking out the window, "Oh its Hansel and Gretel! I bet Papa Mitsukuni could eat the witch's house up in no time and then get the witch before she could eat him!"

"Oh probably," said Tamaki as they kept going on towards a castle.

"Is that Rumpelstiltskin?" asked Tamaki.

"Yep and he's making the gold," said Takeo. "Could you imagine that being able to do that?"

"That would be weird," said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>"So what ride should we go on now?" asked Tamaki as they walked around.<p>

"Noting too crazy," said Taeko, "Don't want you to get sick again."

"Yes," said Tamaki, "What's that big crowd over there?"

"Oh that's must be," said Takeo as they walked over and saw it was sword in a stone.

"They still have it! It's this thing where if you can pull the sword out, you get to be a prince or princess!" said Taeko as she got in line.

"I wanted to do it back when I came with my class. But Yuya and Moro cut in front of me so they could go again and we ran out of time!" said Taeko.

"We'll I'm sure you'll get it this time," said Tamaki as he stood off to the side to let Taeko get a chance.

He watched her move only to see a kid cut in front of her!

"Hey no cuts!" said Taeko.

"I was here, what are you…, Oh it's you ugly Taeko!" said Moto.

"Hello Moto," said Taeko, "Can you please go the end of the line like you're supposed to?"

"I was here," said Moto.

"No you weren't!" said Taeko.

"Yes it was and besides what makes you think an ugly girl like you is going to win?" said Moto.

"Pardon me princess," said Tamaki walking up to her, "But you know a real princess knows it's important not to judge people based on looks. Plus she'd know how important it is to go to the end of the line."

"Uh, uh okay," said Moto as she got out of line and to the end, "You're still not going win Taeko."

"Don't listen to her Taeko. You have a good chance," said Tamaki.

"I think so Papa Tamaki," said Takeo as her turned came up. She walked up to the sword and instead of yanking at the handle; she twisted the handle and loosen it so she could easily pull it out.

"We have ourselves a princess!" said the person who was standing next to the stone. She immediately brought out a crown and placed it one Taeko's head.

"Papa Tamaki look!" said Taeko as ran up to him with a smile, "I'm a princess!"

"Well we all ready knew that," said Tamaki as they walked off together. Taeko couldn't help but noticed Moto watching them with her mouth wide open.

"Thanks for taking me here today Papa Tamaki," said Taeko later that day as they walked out of the park.

"Sure, I had a good time," said Tamaki.

"Me too," said Taeko.

"We should do this again," said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Taeko.

'If we can,' she thought.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Mitsukuni?" asked Mori as they walked down the hall to Haruhi's room.<p>

"Yeah, I should have done this sooner and not make you come and check on her for me," said Hunny as he walked in.

"Hi Haru-Chan," said Hunny walking up to her bed, "I got you a pretty thing of pink flowers! I hope you like them."

He smiled but soon it faded and he started to cry!

"I'm sorry Haru-Chan! I tried to be brave but I'm still scared and worried about you! It's just so sad that seeing you like this! And it's sad that everyone is trying to get Taeko-Chan for themselves! Please take wake up soon, please wake up!" he said as he watched his friend.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So did you two have fun at the park yesterday?" asked Mr. Suoh the next day at the breakfast table.

"Yes we had a great time," said Tamaki.

"None of the rides were too much for you at all?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"What, no, not that bad," said Tamaki.

"Good morning," said Taeko walking into the dining room.

"Good morning Taeko," said Tamaki and his father.

"How are you feeling this morning Papa Tamaki?" asked Taeko as she sat down next to him.

"Hmm, not feeling well Tamaki?" asked his father.

"He got sick on some of the rides yesterday, including the rollercoaster," said Taeko.

"Oh did he?" said Mr. Suoh looking over at his son with a smirk, "Of course you never could handle wild rides as a child either. I remember taking you to some amusement parks when I visited you in France and you'd always seem to throw up on whatever ride you went.

"You did?" said Taeko.

"No," said Tamaki.

"Actually you did, even the slow moving rides. You probably just don't remember it because you were so little."

Tamaki groaned.

"Did you have a good time at the park Taeko?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"Yeah, we got to go on Cinderella's Carriage ride and we got to ride in a purple carriage! And then I was able to pull the sword out from the stone and became a princess! I even got a crown!"

"Well how nice, but I like to think we all ready knew you were a princess at heart," said Mr. Suoh.

"Yes that's true," said Tamaki rubbing her head.

"Thank you," said Taeko.

"So Taeko what would you like to do today?" asked Mr. Suoh, "We could go make a run on a candy store or a toy store if you'd like."

"Uh Father I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Tamaki.

"Why not, don't you think Taeko deserve something sweet or something nice?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"What no…," sputtered Tamaki.

"No, you don't want this young lady deserves something nice once in a while?" asked his father.

"That's not what I meant!" said Tamaki.

"Sure it wasn't," said his father, "But, I for one think this little lady deserve a present."

Tamaki glared at his father.

"It's okay sir, I'd rather stay in today learn some more piano from Papa Tamaki," said Taeko.

Both men looked at her.

"Really?" said Tamaki.

Taeko nodded and smiled.

"I really liked it when you were showing me how to play the other day," she said.

"Well then we should get to it as soon a possible!" said Tamaki with the smile about to jump from the table.

"Tamaki sit down and finished your breakfast first!" said his father. Tamaki slunk back into his seat.

"You should follow Takeo example, she has manors at least," said Mr. Suoh.

"Yes Father," said Tamaki as he finished his meal.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to teach me today Papa Tamaki?" asked Taeko once they were done and headed to Tamaki's personal music room.<p>

"I thought we work on the scales some more," said Tamaki, "It'll help you learn the notes better for when you're actually ready to start playing the songs."

"Okay," said Taeko as she started to move her fingers up and down the piano.

"Oops," she said as she hit a wrong note.

"That's okay dear. Mistakes happen especially in the beginning. Just try again," said Tamaki.

"Okay," said Taeko as she tried again.

"AH!" she said as she hit a wrong note again.

"It's okay, just try again," said Tamaki.

"Did you make a lot of mistakes when you were learning?" asked Taeko.

"Yes of course I did," said Tamaki. "I may be close to perfection, but I'm not completely perfect. And as such I can be prone to make a mistake once in a while. The important thing is to not let the mistake hold you back."

"Okay, I won't," said Taeko as she tried again and this time got the note right when she hit it!

"Good job Taeko, see you can get it!" said Tamaki.

"Thanks Papa Tamaki," said Taeko. "Do you think that if I keep practicing I could play for my mom like you did?"

"Of course you can," said Tamaki.

"Do you think she'll be able to hear it even if she's in a coma?" asked Taeko.

"Yes, I do," said Tamaki as he took her hand and squeezed it.

Taeko looked down sad, but then smiled.

"Then I'm going to try my best learning it so that I can play it for her!" said Taeko, "Just like you use to play for you mother!"

"Good for you honey," said Tamaki rubbing her head, "That's wonderful."

* * *

><p>Tamaki's father sat in his home office listening to the various piano sounds that was playing through out the mansion.<p>

"It almost reminds me of when I'd come to visit Tamaki as a child and would hear him practicing for his mother. It was always so sweet!" he said with a smile, "Oh this big place feels like it's alive again!"

Just then he felt a chill running through his body.

"Oh that can't be good," he said.

"Excuse me sir, but Mr. Ohtori is here to see you," said a maid walking into the office.

"Yeah I had a feeling he was here," said Mr. Suoh, "Show him in."

"Yes sir," said the maid. A few minutes later Mr. Ohtori walked into the room.

"Hello Suoh," he said.

"Hello Ohtori, what brings you by?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"I'm here on some serious business regarding a certain young lady," said Mr. Ohtori as he took a seat.

"Oh and what young lady are you referring to?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"Taeko Fujioka, Haruhi Fujioka's daughter," said Mr. Ohtori.

"What about her?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"I've come to bring her to the Ohtori mansion," said Mr. Ohtori.

"And why would you want to do that?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"As long as there's a chance she's an Ohtori she belongs with the Ohtori family," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Oh really?" said Mr. Suoh.

"Yes," said Mr. Ohtori. "I would have taken her a lot sooner had I not be out of town on business for a while. I didn't even know about her or her situation until a few days ago when I returned home. But I now that I have, I've all ready went and made the arrangements to have her come and live with us at the Ohtori mansion."

"I see," said Mr. Suoh, "Well why I appreciate your concern, I should warn you that my lawyer has all ready assured me that we, the Suohs, have legal custody of the little girl."

"Yes I heard that you were recently awarded custody, and that's what made you take her from the Haninozukas. However my lawyers have also taken the steps in awarding custody of the young lady to me and my family," said Mr. Ohtori handing Suoh a file form.

Mr. Suoh read them over intently.

"I see," he said, "Well then I guess I have not choice at the moment but to let you take her. However I should warn you I'm going to be getting in contact with my lawyers immediately and will have them work at getting my family custody of her again!"

"Fair enough and I'm sure you'll put up a valiant fight. But in the mean time I'll just collect Taeko and take her with me. Now where is she?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Follow me," said Mr. Suoh as he stood and lead Mr. Ohtori out of the room and followed the sound of piano music.

* * *

><p>"Good job Taeko, that's your fifth time in a row you didn't make a mistake. You're quite the natural with the piano, just like me," said Tamaki.<p>

"Thank you Papa Tamaki!" said Taeko, "I hope someday I can play as well as you do!"

"Well you keep going like this you will be in no time!" said Tamaki, "Just have to keep practicing."

Taeko smiled before turning back to her playing.

"Don't worry I will," she said, soon getting lost in her playing.

Just then Tamaki noticed his father walking into the room.

"Father, what are you doing in here?" he asked. Then he saw Mr. Ohtori walk in as well.

"Mr. Ohtori, why are you here?" asked Tamaki.

Taeko stopped playing and looked over at the two men. She looked back and forth between them for a moment looking at their serious faces and seemed to realize what was going on!

"NO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs slamming her hands down on to the piano keys!


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Taeko?" said Mr. Suoh.

"No, I don't want to move again! That's why this other man is here right? He's here to take me to some other really big house because he thinks it's what's best for me!" said Taeko.

"Is that it Mr. Ohtori?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes," said Mr. Ohtori.

Taeko groaned mad.

"Well maybe I don't want to move again! I've been through all of these different houses ever since my mom got hurt because they think it's what's best for me! Everyone seems to more worry about me then what's happing to my mother!" said Taeko.

"Young lady, this is not up for argument. The law says you are to come with me," said Mr. Ohtori.

"That sounds like a stupid law!" muttered Taeko.

"Please just go get your things so we can go," said Mr. Ohtori.

Taeko gave off a sigh.

"Fine," she said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>She grabbed her teddy bear mad off of her bed and threw her little things into the bag. She noticed the crown on the dresser. She picked it up and looked at it.<p>

"Teddy," she said looking at her bear, "I don't know about you but I'm feeling less and less like a princess and more like a prisoner each time someone new shows saying I have to leave. I hate this, I hate it! All I want is to have mommy get better and get out of the hospital so I can be with her again! I almost staring to wish I really didn't have a daddy since I'm being passed around all the men who think they're my father!"

* * *

><p>"I'm ready," said Taeko when she finally came back downstairs.<p>

"Good lets go," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Ohtori, don't forget what I said to you," said Mr. Suoh.

"Oh don't worry, I won't and I'll be ready for you when you do," said Mr. Ohtori.

"What does that mean?" asked Taeko.

"Don't worry about it," said Mr. Suoh.

"Fine," said Taeko before looking up at Tamaki.

"I had a good time with you Papa Tamaki. Thank you for everything," she said.

"Of course dear. I like spending time with you," said Tamaki with a smile, "Oh and here."

He handed her a folder filled with sheet music.

"So you can keep practicing," he said.

"Thanks Papa Tamaki," said Taeko smiling at him.

"Taeko lets go. I don't like to be kept waiting," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Yes sir, I'm coming," said Taeko as she followed him out of the house to his waiting car.

As usual the ride to the new house was quite. Only instead of being scared and confused Taeko was feeling nothing but anger.

She looked up at the man. He looked very intimidating and not very nice.

'I don't know if I like him,' she thought.

Soon they arrived at the new house.

"Well here we are," said Mr. Ohtori as he got out of the car.

Taeko slowly climbed out after him and looked up at the house.

'Big, why am I not surprise,' she thought.

"Taeko, please come along," said called out Mr. Ohtori who was all ready heading to the front door.

She quickly ran up after him to the front door where the staff stood on either side of the long carpet in the front hallway.

"Welcome home master," they all said bowing down their head to Mr. Ohtori.

'Geezes you think he was royalty or something,' thought Taeko as she walked past all of the staff as well who kept their heads bowed to her as well as she walked past.

'Kay this isn't creepy at all,' she thought.

As she reached the end of the hallway she saw Kyoya standing at the foot of the hallway looking annoyed and his arms crossed.

"So went ahead and did it huh Father?" he said.

"Yes, I am only doing what was best for the family," said his father.

"Sure," said Kyoya.

"That and as long as her mother is recovering in one of our hospitals, its best that we be looking after her little girl," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Sure," said Kyoya.

Just then a maid walked up to them.

"Sir, her room is ready," she said.

"Good please take her to it," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Yes of course, right this way dear," said the maid walking off up the stairs. Taeko grudgingly followed after her.

"Is she usually this grumpy?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Hmm, no not from I've seen. It's only happened recently. Something just started to move her in the wrong way," said Kyoya before walking up the stairs.

"I SAID NO THANK YOU! NOW GET OUT PLEASE!" he heard Takeo shouted followed by a loud door slam.

He walked over to where Takeo's room was to see the maid standing in front of Taeko's bed room door looking confused.

"What happened?" asked Kyoya.

"It tired to take her care of her things but she told me not to. When I tired insisting that I should, she said no again and basically threw me out of the room," said the maid.

"Hmm," said Kyoya as he walked to the door and knocked at the door.

"Taeko?" he said.

"GO AWAY, YOU DON'T NEED TO TAKE CARE OF MY THINGS FOR ME!" shouted Taeko from the other side of the door.

"Taeko," said Kyoya opening the door and walking into the room where Taeko sat on a couch holding her bear and her bag at her feet looking mad.

"Why did you kick the maid out of your room and not allow her to put your things away?" asked Kyoya as she came and stood in front of her.

"What's the point? I'm just going to have to get it all packed up again in a few days when someone else comes and says it's best I stay with them!" said Taeko, "I might as well just keep it all in the bag and let that stupid maid put away my clothes when I can do it all on my own!"

"Takeo," said Kyoya, "That maid is not stupid. She was just doing her job and you shouldn't yell at her like that. You need to show her respect and courtesy understand! And if that means that if she says she needs to put her clothes away then you will her do so understand!"

"Uh yes sir," said Takeo looking up at him a little bit afraid.

"Very good," said Kyoya, "And further more, I will not tolerate a repeat of this again you understand?"

"Yes sir!" said Taeko timidly.

"Good!" said Kyoya before walking out of the room to the hallway.

"Hey hey, that seemed a little bit harsh don't you think?"

"Fuyumi?" said Kyoya as noticed his sister standing there, "What are you doing here?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm here to meet Taeko of course," said Fuyumi, "I even brought Yukia along with me to met her."

"Hi Uncle Kyoya," said his nephew smiling at him.

"Hello Yukia," said Kyoya patting his nephew hair.

"Don't you think you were being just a little hard on Taeko just now?" asked Fuyumi.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoya.

"Well the maid told me how she kicked her out of the room and then I heard you yelling at her," said Fuyumi.

"I was just didn't approve of her attitude was all," said Kyoya.

"Well think about it Kyoya," said Fuyumi, "From what I heard she's been moving from place to place over the past few days ever since her mother got hurt! How's she doing by the way?"

Kyoya sighed.

"She's stable, that's it so far. No new sign of improvement," he said.

"Oh dear that's too bad," said Fuyumi, "Well anyway, think about how hard this must be for Taeko right now. First getting her mother hurt and then moving to all these different houses and not knowing how long it's going to be before she has to move again. It can't be easy for her so it might make her act out just a little. Think about it Kyoya."

"Hmm," said Kyoya as he did think about it.

"Maybe you're right," he said as he walked back to Taeko's room.

"Taeko?" he said walking into the room.

"I'm getting my stuff put away. But if the maid needs to she can," said Taeko running out of the closet.

"No, it's not that," said Kyoya, "I just want to apologies about how I snapped at you earlier. I may have been a bit too harsh on you. I understand this is a hard situation for you and it can be understandable if you're not feeling really up to unpacking"

"Okay," said Taeko, "I'm sorry I was rude too. I can apologies to the maid I you think that's best."

"Maybe, but also don't fight with her and the other staff they're just doing their job," said Kyoya.

"Yes Papa Kyoya," said Taeko.

"Good," said Kyoya, "Also there's someone here who wants to meet you."

Taeko followed him over the open space where Fuyumi and Yukia were waiting.

"Oh she's adorable!" said Fuyumi when she saw her.

"Takeo this is my sister Fuyumi and her son Yukia," said Kyoya.

"Hello," said Takeo.

"Oh you are just too precious! Oh I want to take you shopping for a new dress!" said Fuyumi.

"Well maybe you can tomorrow since Father's having that dinner party and has all ready let me know he wants everyone including Taeko to attend," said Kyoya.

"A party?" said Taeko.

"Yes and you will attend," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Taeko.

"Well don't worry dear, tomorrow we'll go shopping to get you something nice to wear for it okay?" said Fuyumi.

"Okay," said Takeo who couldn't help but smile at the woman.

'I like her, she seems nice,' she thought.


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Do I really need all these dresses?" asked Taeko looking at the eight boxes of dresses while still wearing another.

"Oh but they all looked so good on you. I couldn't decide which was best!" said Fuyumi.

"I guess," said Taeko as she went and changed out of the new dress and back into her regular clothes.

"Oh Taeko look at this dress!" said Fuyumi as she walked out holding up a dark orange dress.

"Another one?" said Taeko.

"What you don't like it?" asked Fuyumi.

"I didn't say that. It's just that I all ready have nine. Do I need another?" said Taeko.

"But it's so cute," said Fuyumi.

"Um okay," said Taeko as she took the dress and changed again.

"Oh that is just too pretty one you!" said Fuyumi, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess," said Taeko as she looked at herself in the mirror. Not that the other nine dresses didn't look nice either.

"Something wrong?" asked Fuyumi.

"I just don't understand why I need this many is all," said Taeko, "How many parties are there going to be?"

"Well just this one for right now," said Fuyumi, "Maybe I did go a little bit overboard. Its just that I always wanted a little girl I could buy dresses for. I don't have a daughter or any other nieces. All my other two brothers have is sons as well."

"Other brothers?" asked Taeko.

"Yes Kyoya and I have two other brothers. Our oldest one has two sons of his own and our other just has one as well. They're going to be at the party tonight so you'll get to met them all," said Fuyumi.

"Oh okay," said Taeko, "Can I go change now?"

"Oh yes go ahead," said Fuyumi.

"Taeko," said Fuyumi when she came out of the dressing room.

'Uh-oh,' thought Taeko.

"Did you find another dress?" she asked.

"No but you remember the red dress we're going to get?" asked Fuyumi.

"Yeah," said Taeko.

"I found the perfect necklace for it!" said Fuyumi holding up one.

"Wow that's pretty," said Taeko.

"I know right," said Fuyumi as she added it to the pile of boxes.

"Oh and look at this bracelet, it'll look perfect with that black dress!" said Fuyumi as she grabbed it.

"Now let's see, what else would go good with one of your dresses?" she said as she looked around the jewelry counter.

"That flower necklace might look nice with the white dress with the flower," said Taeko pointing to one.

"Oh I think you're right," said Fuyumi as she grabbed it as well.

"Is it really important that I go to this party?" asked Taeko as they finally manage to leave the store.

"I think so," said Fuyumi, "My father was really insisted that you come."

"But I've never been to a party of like this before. What I do something wrong or stupid and embarrass everyone like Papa Kyoya?" asked Taeko.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it. You just be yourself and you'll be fine. And plus Yukia and I are going to be there. So if you're not sure about something, you just ask one of us for help okay," said Fuyumi.

"Okay," said Taeko.

* * *

><p>"What did you do, buy out that whole store?" asked Kyoya when they got home with their purchases.<p>

"No," said Fuyumi.

"Practically," said Taeko.

"Hmm well maybe I went a little bit over board but I've never had a little girl to buy pretty things like dresses before. It was fun," said Fuyumi.

"Well maybe you and your husband should reconsider trying again for a baby," said Kyoya.

"Maybe you're right," said Fuyumi, "Well I should go home and get ready. I'll be back later tonight."

"See you then," said Kyoya.

"Thanks for taking me shopping Aunt Fuyumi," said Takeo.

"You're welcome dear," said Fuyumi with a smile.

"Papa Kyoya," said Taeko.

"Yes?" asked Kyoya.

"I don't know if I should go to this party tonight. I'm not feeling well," said Taeko.

"Hmm," said Kyoya feeling her forehead, "Oh dear I think you're right. It looks like you have a bad case of being nervous. And unfortunately the only real treatment is facing what is making you have it."

"What?" said Taeko.

"Dear, we are a medical family by trade, and we can tell when someone really isn't well and just nervous. I'm sure you'll be fine at the party," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Taeko as she walked to her room where a few butlers had finished placing the boxes in.

"Thank you for the help," said Taeko as they walked out.

"Yes madam," they said.

Takeo looked through the boxes of dresses trying to decide what to wear.

"I guess I'll wear the white one. I like that one the best," she said at last.

* * *

><p>"Taeko, our guests are starting to arrive. Please hurry up and get ready," Taeko heard Kyoya ask from the other side of the door later the night.<p>

"In a minute," said Taeko as she finished putting on the necklace and walking to the door.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look absolute gorgeous," said Kyoya as he took her hand and lead her down stairs to the grand ballroom which was all ready filled with guests.

"Hey Kyoya, long time no see," said Takeshi Kuze walking up to him.

"Hello Takeshi, why are you here, lost?" asked Kyoya.

Takeshi glared at him.

"I'll have you know I was invited. Don't forget your parents and my parents are still friends," he said.

"Yes how could I forget that unfortunate connection," said Kyoya.

Takeshi glared even harder at him before looking at Taeko.

"So is this your supposable daughter?" he asked.

"Yes this is Takeo," said Kyoya.

"Hmm can't keep track of the girls you sleep with so you have to guess who's your and who isn't huh?" said Takeshi.

"Hmm, you right. I guess I'm more a catch then you are," said Kyoya.

"What?" said Takeshi.

"Kyoya, would you and Takeo please come over here?" asked his father.

"Right away," said Kyoya leading her over to where his brother, sister and nephews were all standing together.

"Go stand with the other children," said Kyoya to Taeko.

"Sure," said Taeko timidly as she went and stood next to Yukia.

"Welcome everyone to our party. You honor us all with your presence," said Mr. Ohtori, "Me and my children and grandchildren."

"Oh your family is wonderful," said one of the guests.

"You are truly a lucky man," said another.

'Is he just showing us off?' thought Taeko.

"Now then let us all please take our seats in the dinning room," said Mr. Ohtori as he motioned everyone to follow him. Takeo kept close to Yukia and followed him to a smaller table where several other children were all ready sitting.

"Hey Kyoya, you know I have a son your "daughter's" age. Maybe we should consider getting them together?" said Takeshi.

"Takeshi, even if she's not mine, there is no way I'd ever let any of your ill-gotten offspring any where near her," said Kyoya.

"What?" said Takeshi mad.

Taeko took a deep breath as a servant placed a bowel down in front of her. She looked at all of the silver wear that was next to her, not sure what to do first.

"What's the matter Taeko confused?" asked a little boy sitting across from her who looked a little bit like the man her Papa Kyoya had been talking to.

"Kenta you shouldn't be rude," said Yukia.

"I'm just asking because it's not that hard to figure out You just use the spoon closest to you," said Kenta.

"Oh okay," said Taeko as she picked up her spoon.

"Honestly who can't figure that out," said Kenta.

"You seem to really know a lot about this," said Taeko.

"Well thank you," said Kenta.

"Is that all you know?" asked Taeko.

"What, no, I am not that stupid!" said Kenta.

"I wasn't implying that. I just meant to ask what else you knew if there as anything," said Taeko.

"I know lots of things!" shouted Kenta.

"Do you know not to yell while you're at a party?" asked Taeko.

"What of course I know not to…," shouted Kenta jumping up from his seat.

"Kenta dear don't yell dear," said his mother. The children all looked over to see all of the adults were staring at them.

"Oh now look what you did, you embarrassed me!" said Kenta.

"I don't recall making you jump up and yell. You were the one that lost your temper," said Taeko.

"Oh you stupid, girl!" said Kenta.

"Are you saying girls cant' be smart?" asked Taeko.

"I…," said Kenta.

"Takeshi, will you please kindly ask your son not to insult my daughter?" asked Kyoya.

"He's not, he just standing up for himself!" said Takeshi.

"By insulting her intelligence?" asked Kyoya.

Takeshi groaned.

"You know what? I think she is your daughter!" he said.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Papa Kyoya," said Takeo as Kyoya led her back to her room, "I didn't mean to embarrass you.""Actually I think you did very well," said Kyoya, "And no it didn't embarrass me at all."<p>

"I didn't?" asked Taeko.

"No," said Kyoya, "You are doing just fine the way you are."

"Thanks Papa Kyoya," said Takeo.

* * *

><p>Tamaki slowly walked into Haruhi's room.<p>

"Hi Haruhi," he said looking at her, "I'm sorry I couldn't come by sooner. I've just been busy you know. But I'm glad I'm here now to see you, especially since Kyoya is busy with Taeko now. You should see what's happing; our parents aren't being fair to her at all. All they care about is getting an heir. I'm so sorry Haruhi! Please wake up for her please. Everything will get better if you do!" he said tears in his eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good morning Papa Kyoya," said Taeko walking down the hallway the next day as Kyoya came out of his room.

"Good morning Taeko," said Kyoya. Then he noticed she was holding her teddy bear and her bag.

"Um Taeko, are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Just getting ready," said Takeo.

"For what exactly?" asked Kyoya.

"For whoever's going to show up today to take me," said Taeko.

"What?" asked Kyoya.

"You know, someone's going to show up today and take me to their house because they think it's what's best for me," said Taeko as she kept walking down the hall and the stairs.

"Oh really, and what makes you think that?" asked Kyoya as he followed her.

"Because that's what's been happing for past few days ever since Mommy got hurt," said Taeko, "So I'm just getting ready for whatever happens. I'll just hang on to it so I'm ready whenever they come."

"I see," said Kyoya, "Well do you think you have time for some breakfast at least?"

"Usually do," said Taeko.

"Why don't we have a maid have out your bag next to the door so you don't have to lug it around everywhere," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Takeo handing it a nearby maid, "But Teddy stays with me."

"That's fine, now let's go get some breakfast," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Taeko.

* * *

><p>"So who do you think it is that's coming to take you today?" asked Kyoya.<p>

Taeko shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't know who was going to that last four times someone showed up at the place I was staying at to get me. I'm just really sure someone's going to try," she said.

"I see," said Kyoya.

"I don't get why everyone wants me to come live with them. I guess should feel special, but I'd at least like it if they asked me if I wanted to, not force me to," said Taeko.

"I understand," said Kyoya, "So was there a particular place you'd like staying at?"

"Well I didn't really have time to decide. I started out liking it, but I was never able to stick around to really figure out if I really liked living there," said Taeko, "I like being around Papa Kaoru and Hikaru, they were so playful and funny. I like being around Papa Takashi and learning kendo with him."

"You learning how to do kendo huh?" asked Kyoya. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, more then karate or judo. But I did like all the excuses Papa Mitsukuni would come up with to have cake," said Taeko with a giggle. Kyoya couldn't help but smile too.

"And I like learning how to learning how to play the piano with Papa Tamaki," said Taeko.

"You were learning how to play the piano with him?" asked Kyoya.

"Just the basics," said Taeko.

"Well that's now most usually start out," said Kyoya, "But you know, we have a piano here too if you wanted to practice some more."

"You do?" asked Taeko.

"Yes my father got it because he wanted my sister to play. Now it's mostly for show," said Kyoya, "I'm sure it wouldn't be too much trouble if you wanted to use it."

"Okay, it'll be nice to have something to do to past the time until the new person comes to get me," said Taeko as she finished her food and walked to the her bag by her door and pulling out the sheet music Tamaki had given her.

Kyoya couldn't help but think about what Taeko had said about moving from place to place. It was greedy of all of his friends' parents to do something like that to her just because they were desperate for an heir apparently. However it didn't really explain why his father was so anxious to get his hands on her. He had plenty of children and grandchildren. What did he really want Taeko for?

* * *

><p>"Father," said Kyoya walking into his father's office.<p>

"Oh Kyoya," said his father, "Why did I see Taeko's bag next to the door?"

"She's just getting ready for when someone comes to get her," said Kyoya.

"What makes her think someone's going to be coming to get her?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Because that's what's been happing to her ever since her mother was injured. She's been moving from place to place to place. First to the Hitachiins, then to the Morinozukas, then the Haninozukas, then the Suohs and finally here. So it's only natural she assume it's going to happen again and actually try and to be ready for it. It's actually very mature of her," said Kyoya.

"Yes that's true," said Mr. Ohtori, "But if any one does show up here today demanding custody of her, they're no going to get. I won't let them."

"Why are so anxious to keep her?" asked Kyoya, "I can understand the others all wanting to get her, seeing as how they don't have any other grandchildren. But you have four grandchildren all ready. Why was it so important you get Taeko as well?"

"As long as their's a chance she's an Ohtori, she belongs with Ohtoris," said his father.

"But there's no guarantee she is my daughter. We won't know for sure until the results from the test come in. Was it really necessary that you take her from the Suohs?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes Kyoya it was. I want her here where I can keep an eye on her and makes sure she's taken cake of," said Mr. Ohtori.

"And you didn't think the Suohs would take care of her?" asked Kyoya.

"Not like that," said Mr. Ohtori, "I meant more like making sure she's on the right path to become the right kind of woman that will make a good wife."

"I beg your pardon Father?" asked Kyoya.

"If she is your daughter, it'll be good to know she can be used as a way to make a connection to another family that would be good for our legacy and business. And if she's not your daughter, well it's like you pointed out, we all ready have four other boys to carry on the name. All are close to her age and might make a good husband for her someday," said Mr. Ohtori.

"So that's it huh? You just want to us her as a bargaining chip?" said Kyoya.

"You don't have to be so snide about it Kyoya," said Mr. Ohtori, "After all, that's how we helped picked out your sister's husband."

"Yes I remember that," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I don't want to argue about this. We have Taeko now and unless it comes back saying one of your other friends is her father she is staying here with us so that I can keep an eye on her understood?" said Mr. Ohtori.

"Yes Father," said Kyoya.

"Good," said Mr. Ohtori, "Now I have some serious work to go over right now, and you have a meeting to attend at a hospital if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes I do," said Kyoya.

"By the way where's Taeko right now?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"In the ball room, practicing the piano I believe," said Kyoya.

"Oh that's good to hear," said Mr. Ohtori, "That's a very good talent for a young lady to have."

"Yes that's true. I'll just go check on her before I leave for the meeting," said Kyoya.

He walked over to the ball room where he found Taeko at the piano focusing hard on her playing.

"Hi Papa Kyoya," she said timidly when she saw him.

"Hello dear," said Kyoya.

"Should I just go to where my bag is?" asked Taeko as she moved to get off the bench.

"No dear, that's not why I'm here," said Kyoya, "I just came to check on you and to let you know I'm going out for a little bit on business. I will be back soon all right?"

"All right," said Taeko as she turned back to the piano, only to suddenly turn and get off the bench and run over to Kyoya to hug him.

"Just in case I don't get to say good-by before you get back," she said.

"That's very thoughtful of you dear," said Kyoya, "But I doubt that's going to happen."

"If you say so," said Taeko as she walked back the piano.

Kyoya sighed as he walked out the room and to the front door to the waiting car. He looked up at the dark clouds that were forming.

'Huh guess it's going to star storming,' he thought.

* * *

><p>Mr. Ohtori sat at his desk content in his work only to be interrupted by a butler walking into the room.<p>

"Sir," he said.

"Yes?" said Mr. Ohtori.

"There's someone here to see you," said the butler.

"Oh really who?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Mrs. Hitachiin," said the butler, "And her husband."

"Oh really, I wonder what she'd want," said Mr. Ohtori, "Show her in."

A few minutes later the red haired woman marched into the office, followed closely by her husband.

"So Mrs. Hitachiin, what brings you by today?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Simple, I'm here to take back Taeko Fujioka," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"I see and what makes you think you're going to get her?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Because now I'm more willing to put up a fight. I wasn't at first when the Morinozukas came to get her because I was too busy with my fashion show. But now that it's over I'm more then ready to fight whoever I need to get that girl," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh really?" said Mr. Ohtori.

"Yes really," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Don't underestimate me Ohtori just because I deal with "girly things" like clothes. I have power at my disposal and I'm not afraid to use them."

"I never doubted that in the slightest. In fact I regard you as a very serious opponent Hitachiin and know you'll put a good fight. I just intend to put up a better one," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Excuse me sir," said the butler walking in again, "But the Morinozukas are here to see you."

"The Morinozukas huh, well show them in," said Mr. Ohtori.

Soon the Morinozukas walked into the room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka, what can I do for you?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"The girl, Taeko Fujioka, we want her back!" said Mrs. Morinozuka, "We didn't fight our relatives the Haninozukas over it mainly due to my husband's honor to them. But there's nothing saying we can't fight you for her."

"I see," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Uh excuse me," said butler walking into the room again, "But now the Haninozukas are here."

"Go ahead and show them in," said Mr. Ohtori.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka to the Morinozukas as she and her husband walked into the room.

"Were here to fight for Taeko like we should have done with you," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Hmm, really," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "Never mindful of your honor?"

"Oh stop it with the whole honor all ready! Don't you forget that I'm a Haninozuka by blood!" said Mrs. Morinozuka, "So I have every right to fight for her!"

"And we do too! That's why were here!" said Mrs. Haninozuka, "After talking to our lawyer, we are able and willing to fight for her!"

"That's funny so am I," said Mr. Suoh walking into the room followed by the butler.

"Sorry sir, but I figured I should just go ahead and show him in," said the butler.

"No that's fine," said Mr. Ohtori, "So I take it you're here to tell you've come through with that threat you made to me the other day Suoh?"

"Yes that's right. I told you I was going to get my lawyers on this immediately and I am now fully ready to take you on for custody of Taeko," said Mr. Suoh.

"Well so am I!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"We are as well!" said Mrs. Morinozuka

"As are we!" said Mrs. Haninozuka.

* * *

><p>Taeko was just about to try anther sheet of music when she suddenly started to hear some loud yelling. She got up and followed the noise to another room and peeked inside to see what was going on. She gasped when she saw all of the adults that had been showing up recently to take her from whatever home she as at arguing once again about who should be take her this time!<p>

'I knew it, I knew it was going to happen again!' she thought scared. 'Well I'm not going with them, any of them! And I'm going to stay here anymore either!'

She quickly ran to the door where luckily her bag was still waiting. She grabbed it and ran out the front door before any of the servants saw her.

'I don't care where I go, as long as I don't have to see any of those stupid people again!' she thought as she ran away from the house, not even carrying that it was starting to rain.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well gentlemen, ladies, I think it's safe to say we can all this meeting to a close," said Kyoya as he stood up from his seat, "Thank you all for coming."

Everyone nodded and stood as well.

"Hey Kyoya!" Kyoya heard two voices call out to him as he walked out of the meeting room.

He looked down the hall way to see the twins coming towards him.

"Oh hello you two, what are you doing here?" asked Kyoya.

"Well we were here to check on Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"But since you're here we can also talk to you about Taeko," said Kaoru.

"What about her?" asked Kyoya.

"Well she's staying with you now right?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Well we wanted to talk to you about maybe getting to just spend some time with her. Not necessarily take her away, but you know be allowed to take her somewhere once and a while," said Kaoru.

"I see," said Kyoya, "I understand completely and I'm sure we can work something out."

"Thanks Kyoya," said the twins.

"Kyo-Chan!" they three of them suddenly heard from down the hall. They all looked down and saw Hunny running up to them followed by Mori holding a vase of pink flowers.

"Hello Hunny," said Kyoya.

"Hey Kyo-Chan is there any new update on Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Not that I've heard, I was about to go check on her myself," said Kyoya.

"Oh well, we still brought her some fresh flowers," said Hunny, "By the way how's Taeko-Chan?"

"She's doing okay for the most part," said Kyoya.

"I miss not having her around. I don't suppose Takashi or I could take her out sometime?" said Hunny.

"Oh yes I'm sure we can work something out," said Kyoya.

"Work what out?" asked Tamaki walking up to the group as well.

"Hey Boss," said Hikaru.

"Here to see Haruhi too?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course," said Tamaki, "Now that I don't have Taeko, I have nothing else to really do. How she's doing Kyoya?"

"She's fine, she's being well taken care of," said Kyoya, "And she's still practicing the piano."

"Oh really?" said Tamaki happily, "I wish I could have had more time to teach her."

"Well maybe we can work something out for you to be able to spend time with her and teach her some more," said Kyoya.

"Oh really?" asked Tamaki happily.

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"I think Haruhi would be happier to find out we could share Taeko fairly," said Hikaru.

"Instead of fighting over her like our parents are," said Kaoru.

"Let's hope for Taeko-Chan's sake she wakes up soon so our parents can stop fighting over her," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Or at the very least let up a little," said Tamaki, "I wonder if Haruhi really is going to wake up soon. Taeko needs her mother for more reasons then just that one."

Just then Kyoya's phone went off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, Mommy,"<em>

"_Taeko?" said Haruhi as she ran down whatever hallway she was in to the sound of her daughter's voice._

"_Mommy,"_

"_Taeko, where are you?" called out Haruhi as she ran to her daughter's voice._

"_I'm here, with Daddy," said Taeko._

"_Daddy?" said Haruhi as she finally reached the end of the hallway and walked through the door that was there._

"_Yeah Mommy, I'm here with Daddy," she heard Takeo say as Haruhi walked outside to a beautiful terrace, "And Uncle Kaoru."_

"_Huh?" said Haruhi as she looked over to see Taeko sitting at a table in between Hikaru and Kaoru._

"_What's going on here?" asked Haruhi as she walked over to the table._

"_I'm just having some tea with Daddy and Uncle Kaoru, is that okay?" asked Taeko._

"_Uh no, no, that's fine," said Haruhi._

"_Why don't you join us Haruhi," said Hikaru as he pulled out the other seat next to him and next to Kaoru as well_

"_Sure why not," said Haruhi as she sat down and looked at the three enjoying their tea._

"_Uncle Kaoru, stop stealing my cookies!" said Taeko._

"_Hey you got to learns to share a little," said Kaoru._

"_Come on Kaoru, if you want a cookie that badly, take some from Haruhi," said Hikaru throwing his arm, "She has more important things to worry about."_

_Haruhi looked up at him._

"_Right Haruhi?" said Hikaru smiling at her and giving her a nice gentle kiss on her forehead._

"_Yeah," said Haruhi, stating to feel a little better._

"_Ewe, Uncle Hikaru kissed Mommy Daddy!" said Takeo suddenly._

"_Huh?" said Haruhi looking over at Taeko and Kaoru who looked both annoyed and amused._

"_Why does he always do that Daddy?" asked Taeko._

"_Because he loves your Mommy," said Kaoru before looking over at Hikaru and Haruhi again, _

"_Although I do wish he wouldn't do it so often," he added as he looped his arm around Haruhi and pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead as well, "Right Haruhi?"_

"_Sure," said Haruhi, stating to get a little bit confused._

"_You know what we need more of, cake!" said Takeo as she jumped up and ran into the house._

"_Taeko, wait!" said Haruhi as she too jumped up and ran after her into the house._

"_Taeko, Taeko?" Haruhi called out as she ran around looking for her/_

"_I'm in the kitchen with Daddy Mommy," she heard Taeko call out._

"_What?" said Haruhi as she ran into the kitchen where she saw Taeko and Hunny together about to dig into a giant cake._

"_What's going on?" asked Haruhi as she stared at the two._

"_Daddy said I earn this cake for doing so well with my martial arts lesson today!" said Taeko._

"_She'll be the best in the class at this point!" said Hunny proudly as they ate their cake._

"_Oh well that's good," said Haruhi, "Just make sure you two don't eat too much cake."_

"_We won't," said Hunny._

"_I'm all done so maybe I'll go and practice some more," said Taeko as she jumped up and ran out of the room again._

"_Whoa, wait Taeko!" Haruhi called out as she ran after her again and down another hallway._

"_Taeko?" she called out._

"_I'm in the dojo with Daddy training," called out Taeko from behind a screen._

"_Daddy, again?" said Haruhi as she pulled back the screen to see Taeko with Mori practicing kendo together._

"_Look at me Mommy, I've gotten a lot better thanks to Daddy!" said Takeo happily._

_Mori simply smiled at her._

"_Well good job honey," said Haruhi as she watched her daughter practice._

"_Yeah," said Mori as he helped her._

"_Oh I'm warned out now though. I think I need to go unwind a little," said Taeko as she threw off her Kendo uniform and ran out of the room again._

"_No, wait Taeko!" said Haruhi as she ran after her daughter again._

_She ran until she started to hear the sound of a piano. She followed it to another room where she found Taeko sitting down next to Tamaki playing the piano with him._

"_Oh that was so great Taeko!" said Tamaki once they were done and hugged her tight._

"_Thanks Daddy, I loved playing the piano with you," said Takeo._

"_Oh Haruhi, our little girl is so wonderful!" said Tamaki happily looking over at her._

"_Yeah, she is," said Haruhi._

"_Daddy you're squishing me! I need some air and maybe do some of my work," said Takeo as she pushed Tamaki away and ran out of the room again! Tamaki moaned sadly._

"_Don't worry I'll get her!" said Haruhi as she ran after again._

"_Taeko, Taeko," she called out for her again. _

_She ran to another room where she saw a light shining out and walked in. Inside she saw Takeo and Kyoya both sitting at a table each working at a laptop._

"_What are you two doing?" asked Haruhi as she walked over to them._

"_We're working Mom," said Taeko barely looking up from her laptop._

"_Oh," said Haruhi._

"_Daddy said it's important to always stay on top," said Taeko._

"_That's right dear," said Kyoya smiling at her._

"_Hmm, you do know your Dad don't you?" said Haruhi._

"_Actually I don't," said Takeo as she got up and walked over to her mother._

"_What?" said Haruhi._

"_I don't know who my Daddy is," said Taeko._

"_Well honey…," said Haruhi._

"_Not it's true, she doesn't," said Kyoya from his seat._

"_Yeah she doesn't," said the twins suddenly appearing behind Haruhi._

"_Huh?" said Haruhi looking back at them._

"_Taeko-Chan doesn't know who her father is at all," said Hunny suddenly appearing in the room as well with Mori._

"_Yeah," said Mori._

"_Not that it's your fault Haruhi," said Tamaki walking up behind the twins._

"_What?" said Haruhi._

"_I don't know who my daddy is Mommy. But even if I never find out, I still have you right?" said Takeo._

"_Yes, yes of course you do, and you always will!" said Haruhi._

"_Then why won't you be with me?" asked Taeko._

"_What?" asked Haruhi._

"_I need you to be with me Mommy, please?" said Taeko._

"_Yes of course I will Taeko," said Haruhi, "I'll be here with you always Taeko, Taeko, Taeko._

* * *

><p>A nurse walked into Haruhi's and looked at her.<p>

"Still no change huh?" she said as she checked the monitor.

"Takeo?" she suddenly heard a voice say out of nowhere!

"Huh?" said the nurse as she tuned around fast to see Haruhi's eyes open!

"Miss Fujioka?" she said in surprise.

Haruhi looked over at her.

"Wh, where am I, where's my daughter?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh hang on a second," the nurse running out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya is everything all right?" asked Tamaki as they all watch Kyoya get off the phone looking very somber look.<p>

"That was from my house," he said, "I have some bad news…,"

"Mr. Ohtori, Mr. Ohtori!" a nurse called out as she ran down the hall to him.

"Yes what is it?" asked Kyoya a little bit annoyed.

"It's, it's your friend Miss Fujioka," said the nurse in between pants, "She's awake!"

"What?" said all of the other hosts!

"Oh dear, this isn't good!" said Kyoya.

"What, aren't you happy Kyoya?" asked Tamaki.

"It's not that, it's just that I have some rather bad news to tell you," said Kyoya, "It seems Taeko has run away from my house and is currently missing!"


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?" shouted the twins.

"Apparently no one can fine her at my house and both her bag and teddy bear are missing as well," said Kyoya.

"Taeko-Chan's really missing?" said Hunny.

"This is terrible, just terrible!" said Tamaki, "We've got to get a hold of every police officer and get them out looking for her!"

"Calm down all of you!" said Kyoya, "I realize this is a rather serious situation, but let's first go check on Haruhi and see how she's doing."

"What would make her run away in the first place?" said Kaoru as they walked to Haruhi's room.

"I'm not really sure, but I have an idea," said Kyoya, "Apparently all of your parents where at my house talking with my father about taking her again. It probably scared her and made her feel the need to leave. She was feeling worried about that this morning."

The guys all moaned.

"Figures our parents would still want to try and get their hands on her!" said Hikaru, "I'd run away too!"

They all stopped in front of Haruhi's room.

"This is so terrible!" said Hunny

"I know, we should be feeling happy that Haruhi's finally awake! Instead we're going to have try and avoid letting her know her daughter is missing!" said Tamaki.

"What?" the boys all suddenly heard Haruhi's voice. They all turned and realized the door was open a crack!

"Nice going Boss!" said the twins as they shoved him over. They pulled the door open further where they saw Haruhi lying on her bed looking extremely confused.

"Guys?" she said as she tired to sit up.

"Owe!" she shouted as she clutched her side.

"Careful Haruhi, you still have a cracked rip," said Kyoya.

"Wha, what?" asked Haruhi, "Will someone tell what is going on, where am I exactly?"

"You're at one of my family's hospitals," said Kyoya.

"Well why am I here and what was that about my daughter missing?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi please try to calm down, you're in no position to get hysterical," said Kyoya.

"I don't even understand what is going on! The last thing I remember was coming home after a job interview and then I find myself here with no idea what happened and more importantly where Taeko is! What was that you're saying about her being missing?" said Haruhi as she tired to sit up again only clutch her side again.

"Owe!" she said.

"Haruhi if you want to sit up, use the button," said Kyoya as he sit the button on her bed that helped lift her up.

Haruhi groaned.

"Look can you just explain to me what happen and what is going on?" she asked.

"Well as you were coming home that day of the interview, you were hit by a car," said Hikaru.

"I was hit by a car?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah your boss got drunk and accidentally ran you over," said Kaoru.

"What, she did?" said Haruhi, "I kind of remember hearing a car's tires screeching, but I don't remember much after that. But enough about me, what was that about Taeko? What happen to her, where is she?"

"Well it's complicated," said Tamaki.

"What happened?" said Haruhi.

"Um well you see the thing is, after you got hurt there was a little bit of a complication about who should be looking after Taeko," said Tamaki.

"What kind of complication, why are would there be a complication, what exactly happen after I was hit?" said Haruhi.

"You were in a coma," said Hunny.

"A, a coma, are you serious?" asked Haruhi.

"Afraid so," said Kyoya showing her a calendar with the date.

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi, "I don't believe it! So then what happen to Taeko?"

"Well like we said there was a complication over looking after her," said the twins.

"All of our parents wanted Taeko to come and live with them so she was being moved around a lot in between our houses," said Kyoya.

"What, oh my god, my poor little girl!" said Haruhi, "But then why is she missing then?"

"It appears she couldn't take anymore moving around to the point that just today she ran away from my house," said Kyoya.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I don't believe this! She out there lost and alone," said Haruhi. Then she looked out the window where it was raining hard!

"And in that weather!" she added.

"Haruhi calm down, it isn't good for you for you to get upset like this," said Kyoya.

"I'm sorry, but I am just really upset about all of this all right!" said Haruhi.

"Yes but getting upset about this isn't going to help anyone, not you or Taeko all right?" said Kyoya.

Haruhi sighed.

"You're right," she said, "Please promise me you're at least going to look for her."

"Of course we're going to go look for her!" said the twins.

"And we'll find her Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"We just wanted to come and see you real fast Haru-Chan, you had us all worried!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Okay but now that you've seen me, can you please get out there and find Taeko?" said Haruhi.

"Don't worry we will," said the twins.

"Thank you," said Haruhi whipping away a tear.

"Oh Haru-Chan!" said Hunny as he ran over and hugged her.

"Owe, Hunny, careful," said Haruhi.

"Right sorry," said Hunny, "But don't worry Haru-Chan, we're heading out right now to find her!"

"Yeah," said Mori patting Haruhi's back.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"And when we do we'll bring her straight here!" said Hikaru squeezing Haruhi's hand.

"She's been just as worried about you and will defiantly come back if we tell her you're doing better," said Kaoru squeezing her other hand.

"Really, oh poor Taeko!" said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, its okay, any child would be upset if their parents was hurt," said Tamaki patted her shoulders.

"Just get rest so you can heal some more," said Kyoya, "We'll fine Taeko in no time!"

"Please do, please find her," said Haruhi.

"We will," said all of her friends before they quickly ran out of the room.

Haruhi could feel tears coming down her face.

"Taeko, I'm so sorry! Please come back!" Haruhi said to herself once she was alone, "I couldn't live with myself if something happens to you!"

"Don't worry Teddy it'll be okay," said Taeko as she tucked her bear into her coat to help keep him dry.

"Ah!" she shouted as a car drove past her and splashed her, getting her wet.

"That's the third time that happened!" she said mad. Then she gave off a sigh. "Let's take a rest Teddy." She went and took a seat on a bench.

"I need to sort this out," she said to herself and looked up and down the street she was on.

She had no idea where she was or where she was going exactly.

'Where could I go?' she thought, 'I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to runaway. I just can't stand it anymore! I can't stand being moved around and around every other day! All I want is to go to my own home where my mother is! Is that too much to ask for? But now that I've ran away, how will I find her, or how will she find me?'

"Teddy," said Taeko as she hugged her bear close to her, "I'm staring to get scared a little."

"Man it's starting to come down!" said a man to his friend as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, talk about your lousy weather," said his friend. "You picked a lousy day to forget your umbrella Kin."

"Shut up, you forgot yours too Oda. Hey why is there a kid all alone out here in this weather?" asked Kin looking over at a bench where a little girl sat.

"Hey I've seen that kid before, at the movies. She was at the movies with the Morinozuka brothers. This idiot actually thought he could take the older brother on!" said Oda.

"Oh yeah?" said Kin over back at the small little girl, "Well if she's with Morinozukas, do you think she's lost?"

"She could be," said Oda.

"Well if she's lost, then she probably needs to be taken home," said Kin.

"And I bet they'd be happy with her returned to them safe and sound," said Oda.

"Yeah grateful enough to offer say a reward," said Kin as they both walked towards her.

Taeko sat on the bench still trying to think what she should do next when she felt someone coming up behind her.

She turned and saw two men walking up to her. Even though they were smiling, they still made her feel afraid to the point that she started to hug her bear even tighter, not sure what these men wanted or what they were going to do to her!


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hi there sweetie," said one man. "My name's friend Kin and my friend is Oda." Taeko slowly slid away from him on the bench.

"Are you lost?" asked Oda.

"Uh no," said Taeko as she tried moving away from the two men.

"Are you sure?" asked Kin as he tried moving closer to her.

"Yes," said Taeko as she stood up from the bench.

"Well then," said Oda as he came up behind her and grabbed her arm, "We should at least escort you home."

"No, no, let me go!" said Taeko as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Oh come on, let us take you home. It's not safe for a little girl your age to be out alone," said Kin.

"Yeah there are a lot of creeps out here," said Oda holding on to her.

"You're not kidding!" said Taeko as she kicked him in his shin!

"Ah," he shouted letting go of her. Taeko quickly ran off down the street.

"You're letting her get away!" she heard Kin shout and could also hear them running after her. She immediately started running faster, turning around any other seat she could to try and lose them.

Finally after a while she came to bunch of bushes and hid behind them. She waited until she saw the men ran past her.

"I think we lost them Teddy," she said as she leaned up against a fence and tried to catch her breath. Then she realized something.

"Teddy I left my bag behind!" she said as she walked out from the bushes and looked around, wondering what way she needed to go to find it again.

"Got You!" she suddenly felt someone grab the collar of her coat. She looked up and Kin glaring down at her.

"Let me go, let me go!" she shouted as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Oh no, you're coming with us!" said Oda as he came up next to his friend.

"No, no, no!" Taeko shouted as she unzipped her coat and pulled out of it. She ran into the bushes and jumped over the fence!

"Damn it!" she heard Kin shout as she ran away from them to another sidewalk.

"You go that way I'll go this way, we'll cut her off!" he said to his friend throwing down the jacket mad as they each ran off in their own direction.

"What do we do now Teddy?" said Taeko as cautiously looked around, "I've lost my coat and my bag, and we're even more lost then before! Plus I'm sure those two men are still after me! I just wanted to go home and be with Mom again!"

She ran down the side walk, not sure where she was going but figured it was best then just sitting around wondering what to do next.

She kept running until she felt herself hit something hard.

"Here you are!" she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Kin again who quickly grabbed her hand that wasn't holding her bear.

"No please, please, let me go!" Takeo pleaded with him as she tried to pull herself free, but the man held her tight.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere this time!" said Kin.

Taeko swung her arm out holding her bear and smacked the man in the face!

"Owe!" he shouted as he let go of Taeko. Taeko ran off a few feet before she realized something.

"Teddy!" she shouted looking back at her poor bear on the sidewalk near Kin who had recovered from Taeko's blow and was coming at her.

"Get Back Here!" he shouted. Takeo looked at the man and then at her bear before running down the opposite way.

'I'm, sorry Teddy!' she thought as she ran.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think she would have gone?" asked Kaoru as the men drove in the car.<p>

"Where could she go?" asked Hikaru.

"Maybe a friend's house?" said Hunny.

"She doesn't really have any friends," said Kyoya, "And even if she did, I doubt she'd know how to get to one of their houses from my house."

"Maybe she was trying to go the hospital to see Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Well even if she was, she still wouldn't know how to get there exactly," said Kyoya.

"Stop the car," said Mori suddenly.

"Huh?" said the guys looking up at him.

"Stop the car," said Mori again, "Now."

The minute the car came to a stop, Mori jumped out and ran to a near by bench.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" asked Hunny as he and the others ran up after him. Mori turned around and held a bag up.

"Is that," said Hikaru.

"Taeko's bag!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well then she's got to be around here somewhere right?" said Tamaki. Mori looked around for a little bit.

He pointed down the sidewalk.

"That way Takashi?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori. The group quickly ran down the street calling out for her.

"Hey look!" said Hikaru as he ran to a piece of clothes and picked it up.

"It's Taeko's jacket!" said Kaoru.

"Oh god, what if something bad happen to her!" said Tamaki.

"Well what way did she go?" said Hunny.

"She jumped over the fence," said Mori from behind some bushes "And ran to the other street."

"Well then we got to go after her!" said Tamaki as he climbed over the fence only to land hard on the other side hard.

"Owe," he said.

"That's looks painful," said the twins, "Well go around and meet you there."

"Fine," said Tamaki weakly as he stood up.

He ran to the sidewalk looking around for any sign of Taeko.

"Taeko, Taeko, where are you?" he called out. Then he saw something that scared him!

"Hey Boss any luck finding her?" asked the twins as they ran up to him.

"No, but I did find this on the ground!" said Tamaki as he held up Taeko's teddy bear.

"Teddy!" said Hunny.

"Oh no!" said the twins.

Mori lead out an angry groan and he looked down the street.

"We need to go this way, hurry!" he said as he ran off again. They other all quickly followed after him.

"I hope Taeko-Chan's not hurt!" said Hunny.

"If anything has happened to Taeko," said Hikaru.

"They are going to know the meaning of the word pain!" said Kaoru.

"What if we're too late?" said Tamaki.

"Let's just hope we're not!" said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Get Back Here You Little Brat!" Kin shouted as he continued to chase Taeko.<p>

Taeko ran and ran, until she suddenly hit something hard again. She looked up and saw that it was Oda!

"Got you!" he said as he tried to grab her. Takeo tried to turn around and run the other way, only to get cut off by Kin!

"Where do you think you're going?" he said as he and his friend closed in around her.

"No more running around Brat! You are coming with us rather you like it or not!" said Oda as he grabber her arm from behind.

"No, no please, I'm sorry I hurt you! Please just let me go!" Takeo shouted as she tired to get free.

"Oh hell no, not after all we've done to get you!" said Oda, "We are taking you home!"

'Home?" thought Taeko, 'where all those adults are going to just keep fight over me?'

"No, No I don't want to go there!" she said as she tried even harder to pull free.

"Oh you're going all right!" said Kin as he came and pulled at her hair.

"Ah!" said Taeko in pain.

"You're going even if we have to break you arms and legs got it!" said Kin.

"I think we should just to teach her not to kick someone in the shin!" said Oda.

"Or smack them upside the head when they're only trying to help!" said Kin.

"AH!" he shouted as he felt someone yanking his hair and pulling him away from Takeo.

"Oh shit!" said Oda when he saw who it was that was yanking his friend's hair.

Mori threw the other man to the ground man before heading towards him.

He quickly let go of Taeko and backed up.

"Hey, hey, it's not what it looked liked!" he said, "We weren't trying to hurt her. We were just trying to help her!"

Mori kept walking up to him.

"Seriously, we were just trying to help take her home was all," said Oda.

"You were threatening to break her arms and legs!" said Hunny as he came running up to him as well.

"We weren't serious! She just got us mad was all!" said Oda.

"So you threatened to hurt her?" said Hunny.

"Uh well, we, we didn't mean it, honest!" said Oda, "We just got a little mad."

Hunny walked up to him and gave him a kick in the stomach.

"Oh!" he said as he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Next time, learn to control your temper!" said Hunny before he and Mori both turned around and walked over to Taeko.

"Taeko-Chan are you all right?" said Hunny running up to her.

"Yeah I guess," said Taeko.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right!" said Tamaki as he ran up next to her.

"Do you have any idea how sacred we all were when we found out you were missing?" said Hikaru.

"You had us worried sick!" said Kaoru.

"I'm sorry," said Taeko softly.

"Here," said Kyoya grabbing her jacket from Hikaru and putting it back on her, "We don't want you to get sick too!"

"I'm sorry I ran away!" said Taeko, "I just go upset when I heard everyone arguing about me coming to live them again. I didn't want to move again! That's all I've been doing for the past few days!"

"We know," said Kyoya, "And we'll worry about that later. But for right now, there's some where we have to take you."

"Where?" asked Taeko cautiously.

"You'll see," said Kyoya.

"But, but I need to go find…," Takeo started to say.

"Him?" said Tamaki holding up her bear.

"Teddy!" said Takeo happily as she hugged her bear tight, "I'm sorry I lost you Teddy! Thank you for finding him!"

"Sure," said Tamaki patting her head.

"We also found your bag," said the twins as they held it up as well.

"Oh thank you!" said Takeo.

"Now then shall we go?" asked Kyoya as he took Taeko's hand and the group all walked back to the car.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" asked Taeko as she followed Kyoya down a long hospital hallway.<p>

"Someone wants to see you," said Kyoya.

"Who?" asked Taeko as they came to a room.

"See for yourself," said Kyoya as he open the door to the room. "Go right on in."

Haruhi looked up from her bed to the sound of the door opening.

"Taeko?" she said as she saw her daughter walk into the room.

"Mommy!" said Taeko happily as she ran to her mother's side.

"Oh Taeko thank god!" said Haruhi as she threw her arm around Taeko and hugged her as best she could, "I'm so glad to see you all right!"

"Me too Mommy, me too!" said Taeko enjoying the sound of her mother's voice and the feel of her mother's warmth. She really was feeling a whole lost safer and happier.


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'm so glad you're doing better Mommy!" said Taeko hugging her.

"Me too, Owe!" said Haruhi as she let go of Takeo and held her side.

"Are you okay Mom?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah it just hurts a little to hug right now," said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Taeko.

"It's just something that happens sometimes," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Taeko sad, "Well are you going to ever get to hug again?"

"Oh yes, it's just going to take some time is all," said Haruhi, "By the way what's this I hear about you missing?"

"I'm sorry Mommy, I got upset and ran away," said Taeko.

"Upset about what?" asked Haruhi.

"I didn't want to worry about moving again," said Taeko.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "Well I can understand why that would make you upset, but you shouldn't have ran away!"

"I'm sorry," said Taeko.

"Oh I bet," said Haruhi rubbing Taeko's hair, "I'm just glad you weren't hurt. I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you."

"Me neither Mommy, me neither!" said Taeko, "So now are you going to come home?"

"Uh not quite yet," said Haruhi.

"Why not?" asked Taeko sad.

"Well you know how I was having a hard time hugging you? I need to stay in the hospital so I can get better and will be able to hug again," said Haruhi.

"But, but you can't stay here!" said Taeko, "I want you to come home with me so I don't have to move around anymore!"

"I want that too honey," said Haruhi, "But I have to get better so I can hug you again."

Taeko looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh Taeko don't cry," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Mommy, but I just, I just," said Taeko as tears started to come down her face.

"Taeko, come on up here," said Haruhi tapping the spot next to her feet.

Taeko slowly climbed up to the bed.

"Why don't you lie down and get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow okay?" said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Taeko as she positioned herself next to her mother's legs and slowly fell asleep.

Haruhi rubbed her daughter's hair gently as she watched her sleep before she too drifted off.

A short time later Kyoya pocked his head in and saw the two had fallen asleep.

"Everything all right in there Kyoya?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, both are sleeping so we should just leave them alone for the time being," said Kyoya.

The others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"What should we do now?" asked Hikaru.

"Probably just go home for now. There's nothing more we can do here, although I should mention that all of our parents are still at my house," said Kyoya.

"Maybe we should all go make a side trip to your house then," said Kaoru.

The group all nodded.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Master Ohtori," said a maid when the group got the Ohtori mansion.<p>

"Thank you, are the guests all still here?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes they're in the east drawing room," said the maid.

"Thank you," said Kyoya as he and the others all headed to the drawing room where their parents were all scattered around with an obvious tension in the air.

"Oh boys, you're back," said Mrs. Hitachiin as she stood up, "Any luck finding Taeko?"

"Yes we found her safe and sound," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh thank goodness," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "Where is she?"

"She with her mother," said Hunny.

"Her mother, wait does this mean Haruhi woke up?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh well that's good news," said Mr. Suoh.

"Yes it is," said Kyoya, "we are very happy about it."

"But what we're not happy about is what you all have been doing to Taeko!" said Tamaki

"What are you talking about Tamaki?" asked his father.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why Taeko ran away in the first place?" asked the twins mad.

"Well why?" asked their mother.

"She ran away because she didn't want to be fought over any more!" said Hunny.

"Yeah!" said Mori.

"Oh," said all of the adults in the room suddenly looking ashamed.

"Maybe we were all being just a little bit unfair to the little girl, moving her around so much and all," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"But we were just trying to…," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Dear, we all know the real reason we were trying to get our hands on that little girl and it was a selfish and cruel reason. I believe we all owe her, you boys and Miss Fujioka a big apology," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"I think you're right," said Mr. Suoh, "We are very sorry boys for our rude and inappropriate behavior regarding Taeko's well being."

"Yes," said all of the other adults.

"And as such we will not force her to come stay with any of us for the time being. Instead we'll let you and her mother decide what is best for her," said Mr. Suoh.

"Yes," agreed everyone else.

"Thank you Father, we accept your apology," said Tamaki, "However we still expect you to apologies to Haruhi and Taeko as well.

"Of course," said his father, "But maybe we should wait on that. I doubt Taeko's in any real hurry to see any of us real soon."

"That's true," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"We're probably the last people she wants to see," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't want see any of us ever again," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Well I don't know about that per say. When the time is right, we will keep our promise and apologies to the poor girl and her mother," said Mr. Suoh, "but in the mean time maybe we should all go home and get some rest. We've all had a very chaotic day I think."

The other parents all nodded and filed out of the room followed by their respectable sons, leaving Kyoya and his father all alone.

"You seem extremely quiet during that whole thing Father," he said.

"Well I didn't see the need to really voice my opinion seeing as how we still have custody of the little girl while her mother is recovering," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Hmm, all right then," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya may I have a word with you?" asked his father.

"Yes?" asked Kyoya.

"I was just wondering do you know if Miss Fujioka is involved with anyone at the time?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Not that I know of why?" asked Kyoya.

"I was just thinking, I once thought that Miss Fujioka would make the perfect wife for you some day and I still can't help but feel that way now. As such I was thinking; even if the results come back saying you are not the father of her daughter, you may still try perusing her romantically," said Mr. Ohtori, "After all just because it says one man is the father of her daughter doesn't mean she has to be with him."

"I see," said Kyoya, "I will think about if that's all right."

"Yes I would like that," said Mr. Ohtori.

Kyoya thought about what his father said as he walked out of the room.

'He wants me to be in a relationship with Haruhi huh?' he thought, 'That actually doesn't sound all that bad. I may very well ask her about it and see what she thinks. As long as she's up to it, I have no real problem with it.'

* * *

><p>When Haruhi woke up the next morning she felt something hugging her leg and looked down to see Taeko had her arms wrapped tightly around her. Luckily it was not her broken one.<p>

'She looks so sweet and innocent,' she thought rubbing her hair.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Haruhi.

The door open and in walked Kyoya.

"Good morning Haruhi," he said.

"Good morning Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kyoya.

"Sore, but not too bad," said Haruhi.

"How did she do last night?" asked Kyoya as he looked down at Taeko.

"Fine, we both seem to sleep okay," said Haruhi, "I'm sorry she scared you all yesterday."

"Well the important thing is we found her safely," said Kyoya, "And besides it wasn't entirely her fault. One could hardly blame her for not wanting to be fought over like a toy by our parents."

"I don't get it, why were all of your parents so anxious to look after her?" asked Haruhi.

"Simple right now as it stands Taeko is the closest thing most of them have a successor. So they'd naturally want to keep her close in the hope that she is theirs and carry on their lineage," said Kyoya.

"What, oh my god!" said Haruhi, "Well who has her now?"

"She is currently under the guardianship of my family. My father probably would have tried to get her first had he not been out of town at the time you got hurt," said Kyoya.

"I see," said Haruhi. "Well then, unless something else comes up, like say who her real father is, can you just keep looking after her?"

"Of course I can," said Kyoya.

"Okay, I just don't want to move her again until I get out of here," said Haruhi.

"Well actually I was thinking of moving her at least one more time," said Kyoya.

"What, why, where?" asked Haruhi.

"I was thinking since you've woken up we can finally move her into that apartment you were looking at before you got hurt," said Kyoya.

"The apartment, are you serious? Is it even still available?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Well even so, I don't know if I could afford it since I probably can't get that job at that law firm," said Haruhi.

"Actually, I've talked to Mr. Michi who said he'd be willing to try and keep the position open for you. I've all ready called and told him you were awake so, he says you can start as soon as you're well enough," said Kyoya.

"Really," said Haruhi, "Well then I guess I will be able afford that apartment. I certainly won't mind turning in my notice to the hotel, and moving out of that lousy apartment."

"Well then I'll make sure it's taken care of for you," said Kyoya, "And get yours and Taeko's stuff moved into your the apartment. Plus since she's still in Ohtori custody, I'll just stay with her at the apartment until your well enough to come home."

"Thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Kyoya as he turned to leave.

"Kyoya," said Haruhi as he reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Hmm?" said Kyoya turning around and looking at her.

"Seriously, thank you, for everything you've been doing for me," said Haruhi, "You've done a lot."

Kyoya smiled at her.

"You're welcome," he said.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mommy what were you and Papa Kyoya talking about?" asked Taeko as she sat up.

"Hey I thought you were asleep," said Haruhi.

"I was, but then I woke up in time to hear you say thank you to Papa Kyoya. Was he here?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah he was here and we were just talking about something," said Haruhi.

"So what's going to happen to me now while you're still here Mommy?" asked Taeko.

"Well now don't get upset, but you're going to have to move at least one more time," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Taeko.

"Honey, listen to me," said Haruhi, "Do you remember before I got hurt I had a job interview?"

"Yeah?" said Taeko.

"Well the thing is that also means we can get a new home, a new apartment, and I was going to talk to you about moving there," said Haruhi, "And well Papa Kyoya was offering to help you move in there and looks after you while I'm still staying here."

"Oh," said Taeko, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, now can I count on you to be a big girl and just move one more time?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Mom," said Taeko, "At least you're nice enough to explain why and where it is I'm going."

"Thank you dear," said Haruhi patting her daughter's head.

"So this new apartment, it doesn't leak or anything like that does it?" asked Taeko.

"No it doesn't and it doesn't have mice and bugs either. It's quite nice," said Haruhi.

"I can't wait to see it," said Taeko.

* * *

><p>"…and please be careful with everything," said Kyoya to the movers as they helped pack up and hauled out Taeko and Haruhi's meager possessions out of the crummy apartment.<p>

"Yes sir," said the movers.

"By the way, where is Taeko?" asked Kyoya.

"Last we saw sir she was in her old room," said one of the movers. Kyoya walked in and saw Taeko standing in the room holding her bear looking around at all the emptiness.

"Everything all right dear?" asked Kyoya as he came and stood behind her.

"Yeah I'm just thinking, I'm really not going to miss this place," said Taeko.

Kyoya smiled.

"I see, well then, let's go," said Kyoya as he gently took her hand and lead her out.

Taeko looked over at the hotel that since been closed down after her mother's accident.

"What's going to happen to this place?" she asked.

"Well seeing as your mother's boss is currently serving time for what she did to your mother; I went ahead and bought it from her so that you and your mother can decide what to do with the building. Either we can tear the whole place down and put something new up, or just have it cleaned up a little to make it a better place families might want to come visit sometime," said Kyoya.

"You're going to let my mom and decide?" asked Taeko.

"I figure it's the least your boss can do for you two after all she's done," said Kyoya.

"I never liked her, she was a mean lady!" said Taeko.

"Well she's gone now, and you won't have to worry about her again," said Kyoya, "I can promise you that."

"Papa Kyoya," said Taeko.

"Yes?" said Kyoya as he helped get into the car.

"I was just wondering if it turns out you're not really my daddy and one of the others are, will you still be acting nice like this to me and Mommy?" asked Taeko.

"Of course I will, your mother is a dear friend of mine," said Kyoya, "That and I will always care about you dear. We all will no matter who your father really is."

"You've done a lot though Papa Kyoya," said Taeko, "You helped look after me when I was sick, you help bring me home when I got better, you were nice and had someone watching out for me and Mommy, you got Mommy back together with her father, and you got her that job interview as a lawyer like she always wanted."

"Well like I said your mother is a real good friend of mine and I figured I should help her out just a little," said Kyoya.

"Do you like her?" asked Taeko.

"Of course I like her," said Kyoya.

"No, I meant, do you like her, like would you want to be her boyfriend?" asked Taeko.

"That's a bold question for a little girl don't you think?" said Kyoya.

"I'm just saying I've seen some of the smiles you give to my other papas and other people and then I see the smile you give her and I and they seem totally different," said Taeko.

"You think I smile differently for you and your mother?" asked Kyoya.

Taeko nodded.

Kyoya couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"There you see right there," said Taeko, "I only see you smile like that when you're talking to me or Mommy."

"You sure seem to know people pretty well don't you," said Kyoya.

"I know that if you did want to be Mommy's boyfriend, you'd make a good one for her and I wouldn't mind too much," said Taeko, "It's just that…,"

"It's just what dear?" asked Kyoya.

"I would like to see if Mommy and I could be a real family with my daddy when they finally reveal who he is," said Taeko.

"And what if it comes back saying I am your father?" asked Kyoya.

"That would be nice," said Taeko, "Then we wouldn't have to worry would we?"

"No you wouldn't," said Kyoya, "But if it comes back saying one of your other papas is your real father I will grant your wish and let your real father and mother try to be a family."

Taeko slowly moved over and hugged Kyoya.

"Thank you Papa Kyoya, I hope you're not too upset," she said.

"No dear I'm not, I only want what's best for you and your mother," said Kyoya patting Taeko's head.

"Papa Kyoya," said Taeko.

"Yes?" asked Kyoya.

"You know I like all of my others papas and I like the time we spend together but if I got to chose my father, I'd want it to be you," said Taeko.

"Really, why?" asked Kyoya.

"Because you act like a father to me," said Taeko, "I like all the fun I had with my other papas but it always felt more like I was with an uncle or something when I was with them. But ever since I woke up in the hospital and you were there watching over me, you just felt like you were my father."

"Well if your other papas had known about you then I'm sure they would have been there for you as well," said Kyoya.

"I think you're right," said Taeko, "But when I was with them, a lot of the time it felt like I was the one that to act like the adult. But I don't feel that way with you though."

Kyoya let out a chuckle.

"I can imagine that," he said, "Oh look there's your five other children right now."

Taeko looked out her window and saw the other five all waiting outside her new building.

"Hi Taeko!" said the twins with big smiles as she got out of the car.

"Ready to see your new home Taeko-Chan?" asked Hunny excitedly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the building, "I think you'll like it, we even got some cake to celebrate the move."

Taeko giggled as she followed in.

"And I got you something really special as well," said Tamaki once they came to the door and he unlocked it.

Taeko walked in and gasped when she saw a brand new upright piano leaning up against the far left wall of the new living room.

"Oh thank you Papa Tamaki thank you!" said Taeko happily as she ran over to is and hit one of the keys.

"Come on you got to come and see your new room as well," said the twins leading her to the bed rooms.

"I think you'll like it," said Hunny as he followed after them.

"So you got her a piano huh?" asked Kyoya as he walked over it.

"Mmmhmm," said Tamaki, "So she can practice at home. Don't you think that's great?"

"Yes it's very thoughtful of you Tamaki," said Kyoya.

"Taeko and I sure do have a lot in common wouldn't you say?" asked Tamaki.

"I guess," said Kyoya.

"Of course even if she isn't my daughter I always hope we can share the love of piano and teddy bears," said Tamaki. He looked over at Kyoya who was busy distracting himself with his notebook.

"And I should hope that whoever is her father will be a good father to her," he added.

"Well something tells me that no matter whom her father is, Taeko's going to be well taken care of," said Kyoya.

"Yes that's true, but I think the real question should be, what's going to happen between her father and Haruhi when the truth comes out," said Tamaki.

"Taeko told me that Haruhi plans on being in a relationship with him to try and to see if they can all be a real family," said Kyoya.

"And what if there's someone else who loves Haruhi very much even if he's not Taeko's father?" asked Tamaki slyly.

Kyoya looked over at him before writing down some more.

"If that's the case he should love her enough to let her try and be a family with the father of her daughter and only step in if things don't work out between them," said Kyoya.

"Hmm if you say so," said Tamaki.

"What about you, what do you feel about Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh I love Haruhi to death and if it comes back that Taeko's my daughter I'd love to try and be in serious relationship with her," said Tamaki, "However if there was someone she loved more than me, then I'd rather see her be happy with him in the end."

"That's very considerate of you Tamaki," said Kyoya looking away.

* * *

><p>As Haruhi lay in her hospital room, she found her thoughts turning to just what all Kyoya had done for her since she and him had first met up. It was a lot actually.<p>

'He does have a little heart doesn't he?' she thought. Then she also started to think about the beach trip all those years ago

"Haruhi!" she heard her dad say as he came running into the room.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you're awake!" he said happily as he hugged her gently.

"Hi Dad," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi is something wrong?" asked Ranka.

"Oh sorry Dad I was just lost in thought about something," said Haruhi.

"Oh what?" asked Ranka.

"Something that I hadn't been thinking about for a long time," said Haruhi.


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi is everything all right?" asked Ranka.

"I'm sorry Dad, everything is just crazy right now. Waking up from the coma and the first thing I hear is my daughter was missing…,"said Haruhi.

"Wait, Taeko's missing?" said Ranka.

"Was Dad, was," said Haruhi, "Apparently the guys' parents all wanted custody of her and kept moving her around to all their different mansions because they're all desperate for an heir. And she got frustrated with it and ran away from the Ohtori Mansion. Luckily the guys all found her and brought her here safe sound. God I would hate to think something bad happening to her!"

"Oh there, there dear don't fret, it's not good for you," said Ranka gently patting her hand.

"I know Dad," I know," said Haruhi.

"So where is Taeko now?" asked Ranka.

"Kyoya told me that she being taken to the new apartment I was thinking about getting before I got hurt. Then he's going to be staying with her since technically his family still has custody of her while I'm recovering," said Haruhi.

"Well I think it'd be better for her to be there then at some overly high price mansion where people are just going to take advantage of her," said Ranka.

"Oh I agree fully," said Haruhi.

"I wish I could have taken her. I would have had it not been for the fact that I'm having the apartment remolded and refurnished and I'm staying with a friend who didn't have any extra room! I feel like a terrible grandfather!" said Ranka.

"Dad, don't you get hysterical," said Haruhi.

"Sorry but I just got you back in my life and just got Taeko and I just don't want to see anything bad happen to the two of you," said Ranka.

"I know Dad, I know," said Haruhi.

"You know Haruhi, I can't help but wonder, what is going to happen when you finally find out who the father of Taeko is?" asked

"I thought I knew but now I'm not so sure," said Haruhi.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranka.

"Well the thing is I sort of promise myself and Taeko that I'd try to be in a relationship with her father, you know just to see if we could all be a family together. But I'm also thinking that well maybe there's one of them I'd want to try and be with instead no matter who the father is," said Haruhi.

"Oh and who?" asked Ranka.

"Excuse me, but they need to take some more x-rays of you," said a nurse walking into the room.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi as she carefully hauled out of the room.

"Oh pooh," said Ranka as he was left all alone, "I really wanted to know who it was she's starting to fall for. I'm really curious about who it could be."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of your new room Taeko-Chan?" asked Hunny. Takeo looked around at the blue walls with white trim.<p>

"I like it," said Takeo, "Blue is definitely better then pink, no offence to anyone."

"None taken," said the twins.

"I like the book cases too," said Taeko walking over to two of them next to her wall all ready filled with books for her. "I'm going to have fun reading all of these."

"Yeah we thought so too," said Kaoru.

Just then Mori walked into the room.

"The cakes are here," he said.

"Yay!" said Hunny, "Come on Taeko-Chan, let's go eat some cake!"

"I'll be right there," said Taeko as Hunny ran out of the room.

She looked around at her room again.

"Something wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"No I was just thinking this room is so small compared to all of the other rooms I had when I was staying at all of the other houses. At the same time though I feel a lot more, comfortable here then I did in all of them for some reason," said Taeko.

"Hmm some people like small places and some like big places," said Kaoru, "Nothing wrong with that."

Taeko smiled as she flopped down on the bed.

"It's not that I didn't like the rooms I had," she said.

"Yeah well, you can't help but be honest," said Kaoru. Hikaru gave off a sigh at that comment.

"What's wrong Papa Hikaru?" asked Taeko.

"Huh, on it's nothing," said Hikaru, "Hey did you see the view from your new window?"

"Oh yeah," said Taeko as she ran over to it and looked out. "We're so high up, and it's so pretty looking out at everything!"

"Hey Hikaru, what's wrong?" asked Kaoru.

"A guilty conscious I guess is starting to get to me," said Hikaru.

"About what?" asked Kaoru.

"About Taeko and the whole mix up about who her dad is and why she had to be brought to all of our houses," said Hikaru, "We are technically the reason she had to go through all of that."

Kaoru patted his brother back.

"I know how you feel," he said, "And it makes me wonder even further if it would be more fair if one of us is her father or not."

"Why wouldn't it be fair?" asked Takeo looking over at them from the window.

Both looked at each other upset.

"Well you see the thing is…," said Hikaru.

"You know how there's that problem with figuring out who your dad is from all of us?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah?" asked Takeo.

"The truth is, it's our fault you don't know who it is," said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Taeko.

"We're the reason it's hard to figure just who your father is," said Kaoru.

"It is, why, how?" asked Taeko.

"Well the thing we sort of pulled a prank on your mother a long time ago before you were born and that's what caused it to be so hard to tell who your father is," said Hikaru looking away ashamed.

"What, well what happened?" asked Taeko.

"It's difficult to explain to a girl at your age," said Kaoru, "the only thing you kneed to know is that is was our fault and we're sorry we made that happen to you Takeo."

Taeko looked back and forth between.

"So is that also why my mom left all of you as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, our prank really hurt her," said Hikaru, "And it took her along time to forgive us as well."

"That's why she seemed to be so mad when you first came to see her too huh?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah," said the twins.

"And if you're now mad at us then we understand," said Kaoru.

Taeko thought about it for a moment before running over and first throwing her arms around Hikaru and then Kaoru.

"I forgive you two," she said, "If Mommy could then so can I. And I think you two would be a good dad no matter what! If it does come back saying you are then I'll gladly call you Daddy!"

"Oh really?" said Hikaru.

"Seriously?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Takeo.

"Thanks Taeko," said both the twins suddenly feeling a lot better.


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Okay Taeko no more cake," said Kyoya as he took the plate empty plate from her.

"Oh," said Taeko.

"And you should go brush your teeth," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Taeko.

"Geeze Kyoya you don't have to be so hard on her," said Hikaru.

"Well as her current guardian I am responsible for her well being. That includes making sure she doesn't get too many sweets and brush probably," said Kyoya.

"Are you really going to stay here with her the whole time until Haruhi comes home?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Why not just her stay at your house?" asked Hikaru.

"I just think that she'd better off here," said Kyoya.

'Away from my father,' he thought.

"Well anyway, where are you even going to sleep?" asked Kaoru.

"In the master bedroom of course," said Kyoya.

"You mean Haruhi's room?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes she's not currently using it is she?" asked Kyoya.

"Still, it's kind of creepy the idea of you sleeping in her room," said the twins.

Kyoya just shrugged.

"How is she doing anyway?" asked Hunny.

"The doctors said she's doing very well," said Kyoya.

"How much longer does she still have to heal?" asked Tamaki.

"A few more months, but like I said, she's doing well," said Kyoya, "But in the mean time, you are still more then willing to spend time with Taeko. I don't think she minded getting to spend all of that time with each of us."

"That'll be nice," said the twins.

"I've all ready composed up a schedule of days you should all be able to spend time with her. Monday will be Hikaru's day, a day just for him and Taeko. It's up to you if you want to let Kaoru come along as well. Same with Tuesday when it's Kaoru's day. Wednesday will be Tamaki's day, Thursday will be Hunny's and Fridays will be Mori's day," said Kyoya.

"What about Saturdays and Sundays?" asked Tamaki.

"Saturdays I reserve for myself and Sundays are for her to visit Haruhi in case she doesn't get a chance to visit her mother on any of the other days," said Kyoya, "Is this going to work for everyone?"

"Yes," said the guys.

"Good," said Kyoya, "Now then it's getting late, and I think it's time you should all go home."

"Oh," moaned the twins and Hunny.

"Calm down," said Kyoya, "It's not like you won't be seeing her soon, especially you Hikaru seeing as how tomorrow is Monday."

"Okay," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru stood up to go.

"I can't wait for my day to spend with Taeko-Chan. I'm going to make sure it's special!" said Hunny as he too walked out followed by Mori.

"Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"Yes?" asked Kyoya.

"How much longer will it be until we have the results in from the DNA Test?" asked Tamaki.

"Soon, soon, the doctors have assured me that shouldn't be too much longer," said Kyoya.

"That's good," said Tamaki, "I can't wait to find out for sure who it is."

"Me neither really," said Kyoya.

"Oh by the way, I was talking with my father. Apparently as an act of good will towards Taeko, he wants to help get her into Ouran," said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya, "It does seem that it would be a good idea sending her there since she is a member of at least on the most prestigious families in all of Japan. And it's not like she was fitting in well with the other children at her other school unfortunately. Hopefully she won't have a hard time going to a new school."

"A new school?" asked Taeko walking back into the kitchen.

"Yes will, you see dear the thing is, all us, that is all of your "Fathers" have thought that it was best if you were to go to a new school, one where there won't be any bullies and would be more appropriate for a girl with your I.Q.," said Tamaki.

Taeko thought about it for a moment.

"Well I like the idea of no bullies," she said, "But it's not going to be anything like it was with moving around all the different houses?"

"Oh no, no matter what house you were at, they would have wanted you to go to this school," said Kyoya.

"Well okay, I don't mind getting to go to a new school then," said Taeko.

"Oh good!" said Tamaki hugging her tight.

"Papa Tamaki, not so tight please," said Taeko.

"Oh sorry," said Tamaki.

"Now then Tamaki, I have to get Taeko to bed, please leave," said Kyoya as he lead Tamaki to the door and threw him out, "See you on Wednesday."

"Why Wednesday?" asked Taeko.

"Because that's the day he's going to get to spend with you. Each of your "Fathers" has a day were they can spend time with you and tomorrow is your Papa Hikaru's turn. All the more reason you should be getting ready for bed," said Kyoya.

"Oh okay," said Takeo as she ran to her room.

"I like the idea of getting to spend time with all of my Papas. I liked when I got to spend time with them," she said to herself as she crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Kyoya walked in a few minutes later and looked over the sleeping child, who was smiling. It made him feel good that she was finally feeling better.

Over the next few weeks Taeko spent each day with one of her dads, having fun with them no matter what she did. She loved each day she got to spend with them. Whether it was going out to some place fun, or practicing something like kendo or the piano, she was enjoying herself a lot.

But she also liked it when she got her delsiganted day to spend with her mom. Those personally were her favorites, since they were usually the calmest, next to her days with Kyoya.

"Hey Mommy have you ever heard of Ouran?" asked Takeo one day.

"What about it?" asked Haruhi.

"Apparently I'm going to go at the end of the summer vacation," said Taeko.

"What?" said Haruhi looking over at Kyoya who was standing near the door, "What's that all about?"

"The chairman has set it up to let her attend the academy since no matter what she is a part of at least one of the more well known and respectable families," said Kyoya.

"But I can't afford the tuition to there, even with this new job," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi. Once it comes back saying who the father is, that family has promised to pay for the tuition and to make sure she gets to and from school all right," said Kyoya.

"Oh really, that's nice," said Haruhi.

"They said that I'm not going to have to worry about bullies at that school either Mommy," said Taeko.

"Oh really?" asked Haruhi looking over at Kyoya again.

"Well let's just say any child that would try to pick on her might as well go ahead and apply to another school afterwards," said Kyoya.

"Well okay," said Haruhi.

"I like the sound of no bullies," said Taeko.

Haruhi smiled brushing her daughter's hair.

"That would make me feel better too," she said, "So how are your days spending with your fathers doing?"

"Great, I'm having a fun time with each!" said Taeko happily.

"That's good," said Haruhi.

"I don't know why but whenever I'm with Papa Hikaru or Papa Kaoru, I always fall asleep before I make it home," said Takeo.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi looking up at Kyoya.

"I've talk to them several time. I'm thinking about splitting their days up," said Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Mommy, when it finally comes back to who my father is, what's going to call all of the others? Will I still get to call them Papa?" asked Taeko.

"Oh probably not, they'll be more like uncles instead," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Taeko, "I guess that'll be okay. Will they all be okay?"

"I'm not sure. I think after time they will," said Haruhi.

Kyoya quietly walked out of the room and pulled out his cell phone.

"Why did you call us all here Kyoya?" asked Tamaki once he and all of the other had arrived.

"I want to make sure something was clear about the circumstances regarding Taeko's father. No matter what, you will still treat Haruhi and Taeko fairly," said Kyoya.

"Of course," said the twins.

"And their will be no ill will towards the real father and what happens between him and Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"No," said Tamaki.

"Good, I wanted to get that clear, because right after I called all of you I got this," said Kyoya holding up an envelope, "The DNA results are finally in."


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Everything suddenly became still. Not a single sound was heard, not a soul was seemed to be noticed as the group all looked at the simplest of envelopes in Kyoya's hand. Time itself seem to suddenly stand still, as if nothing else in the world ever mattered or ever would.

Each could also feel their hearts sink just a little.

"So that's it huh?" asked Kaoru finally at long last.

"Yes," said Kyoya, "It was given it to me shortly after I called all of you."

"But then why did you call us?" asked Hikaru.

"Because I was staring to get worried about what was going to happen to Taeko after the results after it came in. I wanted to make sure no matter what she wouldn't get upset over all of this," said Kyoya, "She's worried about that. Believe it or not she's grown very found of all of us and doesn't want to loose any of us just because one has the official title of father."

"We don't want to loose her either," said Tamaki, "I hope we can always have a special place in her heart."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"It may be a hard time handling it at first, but we just want what's best for her and Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"So what does it say?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know, I didn't open it, It's for Haruhi and Taeko to open I think," said Kyoya.

"Well are we going to give it to her?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, yes we will," said Kyoya, "I just thought we should all be here when she finally reads it."

He opened the door to Haruhi's room and slowly walked in followed by the rest of the guys.

"Hi guys," said Haruhi, "What are you all doing here? I thought this was my day with Takeo?"

"Oh it's nothing like that Haruhi, we just have something to give to you," said Kyoya.

He handed her the envelope. Haruhi looked at it and gasped.

"This, this is…," she sputtered.

"What is it Mom?" asked Taeko.

Haruhi didn't say anything; she just kept looking at the envelope.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Taeko.

"Let's give your mother a moment," said Kyoya as he took her hand and lead her outside.

"That includes everyone!" he called back to the others who quickly ran out of the room as well.

"What's wrong with her, what happened?" asked Taeko.

"You'll see, let's just give her a minute," said Kyoya, "Why don't you go get some cake from the cafeteria? I heard they have a fabulous strawberry short cake there today."

"Oh goody, come on Papa Mitsukuni," said Taeko running to the elevator. She turned around and was surprise to see Hunny wasn't running after her.

"Papa Mitsukuni?" she said.

"Oh yeah I'm coming," said Hunny running after her followed after by Mori.

"Are you two okay, you seem upset," said Taeko.

"Oh yeah we're fine," said Hunny.

Taeko looked at them and then back at the others. They all looked upset too.

"What's so wrong with everyone? Why is everyone so upset? Does it have something to do with that envelope? What was in it is it something bad? Is something bad going to happen to Mommy now? Is something bad going to happen to me?" she rattled on as they neared the elevator.

Mori picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he said.

"Okay," said Takeo.

As she and Hunny ate their cake, Taeko notices that Hunny wasn't eating it with much enthusiasm as usual.

"Papa Mitsukuni, what's wrong? You still have cake on your plate and you're not interested in it," she said.

"Hmm, just thinking about something," said Hunny.

"About what?" asked Taeko.

"About you and how I really like all the time we got to spend together," said Hunny.

"I did too," said Taeko, "And with you Papa Takashi."

Mori smiled at her and patted her head.

"Me too," he said.

He couldn't help but notice Hunny looking at him mad. He quickly took his hand off of Taeko's head.

"Is there any more cake?" asked Takeo.

"I think so, why don't you go get some," said Hunny.

"Sure!" said Taeko as she got up and walked back to the stand where all of the cakes were.

"Mitsukuni?" said Mori once they were alone.

"I'm sorry I got mad Takashi. I guess I am a little bit upset that Taeko may not be mine. I really did like the idea that I, I could be her father," said Hunny.

Mori nodded.

"But I will do what I promised and still be there for her if she ever needs me," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"And I won't be mad at you if you're the father Takashi," said Hunny.

"Thank you Mitsukuni," said Mori.

"Just promise me you'll be a good father to her!" said Hunny.

"Yes," said Mori.

"I got the cake," said Takeo as she finished the food.

Hunny smiled as she paced another one in front of her.

"You look better Papa Mitsukuni," said Takeo.

"Well I feel a little better," said Hunny as he ate his cake with a bit more enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru are you okay?" asked Kaoru as he and his brother both sat together in the waiting room.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine, are you fine?" asked Hikaru.

"I fine, I'm fine," said Kaoru.

"Are you sure?" asked Hikaru.

"Are you?" asked Kaoru.

"I, I don't know!" said Hikaru, "This is going to change everything! No matte how much we care and love Taeko, she's still not going to be in the same relationship with us as she does her real father!"

"I know," said Kaoru, "But we did promise that no matter what we'd help and be there when she needed it, and well we should be happy we're still in her life."

"Yeah, I'm just nervous," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"Is Haruhi okay?" asked Tamaki standing outside her room with the door shut.<p>

"She's just probably just trying to take it all it. This is going to be big no matter how you look at it," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya are you nervous?" asked Tamaki.

"No, all I care about is that Takeo finally knows who her father is. Even if Takeo isn't mine, I will want to her have a good relationship with her father no matter whom he is. Frankly I think she'll be fine with whoever it is," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's going to be okay with what all the results say about who her father is," said Tamaki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Taeko walking up to them.

Tamaki groaned.

"Why does this always happen to me?" he shouted mad.

"You should try to focus more your surroundings before you blurt something out," said Kyoya.

"Now what'd he do?" asked the twins walking out of the waiting room.

"Taeko overheard me say that the results were in for who her father is!" said Tamaki.

"They are?" said Taeko.

"Huh?" asked Tamaki.

"All I wanted to know was what you were talking about I didn't hear anything about the results!" said Taeko.

"What?" said Tamaki.

"Nice going Boss," said the twins.

"Well where is it?" asked Taeko.

"With your mother," said Kyoya.

Taeko looked at the door then at the others. She took a deep breath before walking up to each and giving them all a hug.

"No matter what, I'm happy that you were all so willing to be my father. Thank you for everything!" she said before she walked into her mother's room and shutting the door.

Her mother was on her bed looking at the envelope.

"Mom," said Taeko.

"Hi honey, come here," said Haruhi, "You know what this is?"

"Is that what's going to tell us who my father is?" asked Taeko.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Are we going to open it?" asked Taeko.

"Do you want to?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes I do," said Takeo.

"Okay, then let's open it," said Haruhi as she ripped it open.

Both mother and daughter looked over the results.

"I don't believe it," said Haruhi.

"I know I can't believe it either!" said Taeko, "Should I go tell him?"

"Yes sweet heart, go right ahead," said Haruhi.

"How should I tell him?" asked Taeko.

"I know just the way," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"This is so nerve racking!" said Tamaki, "I don't know how much longer I can take this!"<p>

"I know," said Hikaru gripping his brother's hand.

"Us either," said Kaoru.

"I'm too nervous to even think about eating cake!" said Hunny, "Are you nervous Takashi?"

"Yes," said Mori.

"Please everyone try to remain calm. No matter what, Takeo will still be a part of our lives," said Kyoya.

Just then the door open and Taeko slowly walked out.

The guys all gulped as they watched Taeko take a deep breath. She looked at the six of them with a smile on her face.

"I still love all of you and will always appreciate you like a father to me," she said, "But I have to ask one of you something."

She took a step closer to one of them.

"Papa Kyoya, will you be my daddy?" she asked Kyoya straight in the eye.

Kyoya looked at her shocked but then smiled.

"Yes I would be honored to," said he said as he hugged his daughter tight.


	50. Author's note 3

Arthur's note:

Hello to you all again. Thank you all for voting for who the father of Haruhi's daughter should be. I appreciate all the people who were able to vote in the poll before it started malfunction and all the messages that you sent me with your votes as well. I took them all in consideration when I finally made my decision, Please rest assured that Kyoya was the winner fair and square. I hope I hadn't gotten any one really mad about my choice. If you're interested of the results, all added up from the polls and the P.M.'s here they are:

Kyoya's Total: 39

Tamaki's Total: 29

Hikaru's Total: 27

Mori's Total: 10

Kaoru's Total: 7

Hunny's Total: 2

I was pretty sure Tamaki, Kyoya, or Hikaru was going to win, I didn't know about what was going to happen with Mori, but I was convinced that Kaoru or Hunny wouldn't win. But I was happy at least they both somehow managed to get more then one vote, (especially Kaoru).

Thank you again for all of your votes

-Tracey4t


	51. Chapter 50

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Taeko looked up at the others who were all smiling at her, but at the same time it looked like they were tying to keep from looking disappointed. Tamaki was doing the worst of all.

"Don't be upset Papa Tama, err, um," Taeko started to say. What was she suppose to call them all now that they all knew who her real father was?

"Oh Taeko!" said Tamaki giving her a big hug, "It's okay to just go ahead and call me Uncle from now on! I don't mind!"

"Uh okay," said Taeko hugging him back, "You still don't have to be upset, I still love you."

"Oh Taeko that's so sweet!" said Tamaki as he hugged her even tighter.

"Boss let go of her before you suffocate her!" said the twins pulling her away from Tamaki.

Taeko looked up at the two of them who smiled at her.

"So," they said, "Now that we're just the uncles you know what the means right?"

"No what?" asked Taeko.

"That means that now it's our duty to make sure that you get spoiled rotten!" said the twins.

"What?" asked Taeko.

Both twins smiled evilly.

"You'll see," they said, "Why not come with us and we'll help show you just how okay we are that now we're just an uncle."

"Uh Okay," said Taeko and before she could do or say anything else both twins grabbed a hand and dragged her off.

"Wait up we'll come too!" said Hunny running after them with Mori.

"Me too, whatever you're planning on doing with Taeko, I insist on looking out for her!" said Tamaki.

"But what about…," Taeko said turning around to look at Kyoya.

"It's all right Taeko, you go on ahead with your uncles, I should go talk to mother alone for a moment anyway," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Taeko.

"Don't worry Kyoya we won't be gone too long," said Kaoru.

"Yeah we're just going to be taking her to that toy store down the street," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, just don't buy out the whole store," said Kyoya as he watched them walk down the hallway with his new daughter. He then went and walked into Haruhi's room.

"Hi," said Haruhi when she saw him.

"Hello Haruhi," said Kyoya as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"So did she tell you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, or more like she asked me," said Kyoya.

"That was my idea," said Haruhi.

"Well was a rather clever way of telling someone," said Kyoya.

"Do you want to see the results yourself?" asked Haruhi holding up the results.

"Sure why not," said Kyoya looking at it so see that is showed a perfect match between his and Taeko's DNA.

"So what did you say when Taeko asked you?" asked Haruhi.

"I said yes," said Kyoya, "I was planning on acting like a father to Taeko if it came back saying I was her father."

"Yeah, I knew no matter which of you was the father, you'd step up and try and be a father to her," said Haruhi.

"So what were you planning on doing now?" asked Kyoya.

Haruhi looked at him before looking away blushing.

"Well um I wasn't sure, I figured it would be up to whoever was her father," she said timidly.

"I see," said Kyoya with a smirk, "Taeko informed me that you'd want to try and see if you and her father could be a family together with her."

"Oh she did, did she?" asked Haruhi.

'Thanks Taeko,' thought Haruhi.

"So now are you still feeling that now?" asked Kyoya still smirking at her.

"Well," said Haruhi sheepishly, "Y, yes I, I wouldn't mind that, I really wouldn't. Actually there was something I wanted to confess to you Kyoya."

"Hmm," said Kyoya.

"Well you know the beach trip where I went all crazy on all of you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes I'm sure we all will forever remember what happen on that little trip," said Kyoya.

"Well the thing is, I wanted to do something on that trip," said Haruhi.

She took a deep breath.

"I didn't want to really think much about boys and dating while I was in school and studying. That's one of the main reasons I never really went out with any of you guys whenever you'd try asking me," she said, "But when I was on that trip and it was so close to graduation, I thought that it was okay to maybe try and dating finally. And I wanted to ask, that is I was actually starting to think that maybe, if you were interested, if you would just want to try dating me."

"Wait, you wanted to try and ask me to date you back then all those years ago?" asked Kyoya.

"Kind of, you're the only one that seemed to realize how serious I took school work and wasn't always trying to get me to abandon to do something "fun". I realize it might have just been you being you and not carrying what happen as long as it didn't effect you, but it still felt nice I there was someone I could count on not to make my life a living hell, either intentionally or unintentionally," said Haruhi, "I really wanted to ask if you'd want to try getting together, but then I went and drank that stupid wine and went crazy and slept with you and got all embarrassed to the point it was hard to talk to you. What I'm getting at Kyoya is that, back then I was all ready starting to fall for you and even now before I found out your were Taeko's real father, I was starting to kind of have these feelings again. Especially after I was really able to think about what all you've done for me ever since we first met back up. I was actually starting to get worried because of that since I had promised Taeko and myself I'd try to be with her real father first. But I wasn't sure it was going to work because I, I wanted to be with you more."

The room was suddenly very quite. Neither Kyoya nor Haruhi said anything for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally Kyoya spoke.

"So then I guess it's a good thing I turned out being her real father after all huh?" he said

"Yes I suppose it is," said Haruhi.

"You can keep your promise and still stay loyal to yourself," said Kyoya as he reached up and gently started to stroke her cheek.

Haruhi smiled before pulling away.

"Kyoya I need to know something though," she said, "Would you, do you want to be with me just because you want to or it's "interesting to you" and not just because you want to save face by being a family together with me and Taeko.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya once again placing his hand on her cheek, "What kind of question is that? I think it's safe to say that any one of us could see you as a great wife. And believe it or not so do I. Even Back then I would have said yes had you asked me to date you, and just for myself, not because of my father or anyone one else. And even now I wouldn't mind, Taeko or not."

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she put her hands to Kyoya's still on her cheek.

She could feel Kyoya's hand start pulling her more towards him and before Haruhi could react, Kyoya's lips was gracing hers in a full fledge kiss. It felt so warm and wonderful.

'I really feel happy, more then I almost felt in the past six years,' she thought.

"What is going on here?" said Ranka our out of nowhere.

Kyoya and Haruhi both looked towards the door to see him standing there shocked.

"Hi Dad," said Haruhi.

"What was happing just now?" asked Ranka.

"Dad, Kyoya's Taeko's father," said Haruhi.

Ranka looked at Kyoya.

"Oh really, you're the one that sired my precious granddaughter huh?" he asked.

"Yes sir, and Haruhi were just discussing what's going to happen now," said Kyoya politely standing up.

"And _What_ are you planning on doing?" asked Rank walking right up to Kyoya, face to face with him.

"Haruhi and I are going to try and be in a relationship," said Kyoya.

"Oh really, how wonderful," said Ranka giving a "gentle" slap on Kyoya's cheek.

"I'm so happy for the two of you," said Ranka giving him another slap.

"Dad, stop trying to beat up on Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Oh what are you talking about, isn't Haruhi funny?" said Ranka a "gentle" punch one the arm.

"Hmm yes she can be," said Kyoya not even flinching at Ranka's "gentle" taps.

"Kyoya, I do want to know, are you really serious about wanting to be with my Haruhi and if so are you doing it out of love?" asked Ranka.

"Yes sir it is," said Kyoya.

"Oh good," said Ranka giving him a real smile before walking over to Haruhi.

"I'm so happy for you honey, it seems thing are really finally working out for you huh?" he said.

"Yeah, me and Taeko," said Haruhi looking up at Kyoya before smiling at her father.

Kyoya smiled too.

'Dealing with Ranka,' he thought, 'Will probably be a lot easier then dealing with my father.'


	52. Chapter 51

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hi Mommy," said Taeko walking back into the room soon after.

"What is that in your arms?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh this," said Taeko holding up a bag from a toy store.

"Just a little thing we got for her," said Hikaru as he and the others all walked into the room as well.

"Why do I have the feeling that there's more to it then that?" asked Haruhi.

"Because all of the rest is being sent to your new home," said Kaoru.

Haruhi groaned.

"Please refrain from spoiling Taeko," said Kyoya.

"Oh come on Kyoya," said Hikaru.

"You got to let us have some sort of fun with her," said Kaoru.

Kyoya glared at them.

"Haru-Chan, are you feeling any better?" asked Hunny walking up to her bed.

"Yes I'm fine," said Haruhi, "I still have a ways to go before I'm completely healed but the doctors said I'm doing great."

"So what's going to happen to you and Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny looking over at him.

"Haruhi and I are going to try dating and see what happens," said Kyoya throwing his arm around her as if to shield her from everyone else. He also reached over and pulled Taeko to him.

"Do you think it'll work out?" asked the twins.

"Can't say for sure," said Kyoya, "But we're still going to try."

"Hey guys," said Haruhi, "Thank you for every thing you've done for Taeko during the past few weeks. Also no matter whom it said the father was I know you all would have been a good father to her."

The guys all smiled at her.

"Thanks Haruhi," they all said.

"I hope you guys aren't too upset about the outcome," said Haruhi.

"Well we'd be lying if said we weren't a little bit disappointed," said Hikaru.

"But probably not as disappointed as our parents are going to be," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," muttered Kyoya.

"Something wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"No, just thinking about something," he said, "I should go talk with your doctor."

A short time later, after their friends had all left, Kyoya came back in with a big smile.

"Good news Haruhi," he said, "I've been given permission to take you home tomorrow."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, you'll still have to take it easy and stay off your feet. I'm sure you'd rather be at your new home with Taeko then stuck here though," said Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Haruhi looking over at Taeko who smiled at her.

"I'd like to have you come home Mommy," she said.

"Okay then," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"I had a special bed set up in the living room for you to rest and still be a part of everything," said Kyoya the next day when they got to the apartment.<p>

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi as Mori carefully laid her down.

"What do you think of the décor Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Nice design," said Haruhi looking around, "And there's the piano Taeko was telling me about huh?"

"I've been practicing a lot Mommy both on my own and with Uncle Tamaki," said Taeko.

"Well that's good honey," said Haruhi.

"So Kyoya, are you planning on staying here now that Haruhi's home?" asked Tamaki.

"Of course, Haruhi still needs someone to help look after Taeko. She is as you say currently my girlfriend, so it's only natural I help out," said Kyoya.

"But why not just have her stay at your house?" asked the twins.

Kyoya looked at them out of the corner of his eyes.

"Let's just say I think it'd be safer to keep Haruhi and Taeko here. Besides we did promise Taeko that she wouldn't have to move again any time soon," he said. "By the way how did your parents all take the news about none of you being your daughter?"

"My mother cried," said Hunny.

"So did mine," said Mori.

"Our mom got a little mad," said Hikaru.

"But made it perfectly clear that she would be trying even harder to get us matched up with someone and get her a grandkid," said Kaoru.

"But we'll see how that goes," they both said.

"My father was kind of the same. He said he's disappointed that Taeko wasn't mine, but now is putting even more pressure on me to give him a grandkid so he can spoil them," said Tamaki, "So what about your dad, what did he say?"

"I haven't told him yet," said Kyoya.

"You haven't?" said Hikaru.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"I just haven't really been home since I came to live here with Taeko and then start the preparations to bring Haruhi home," said Kyoya.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Oh it's nothing too bad," said Kyoya, "It's not like he's dying for a grandchild."

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Every thing continued on as it did when Haruhi was in the hospital. Takeo still got to spend a special day with the others and always came home happy, or in the twins case, all puckered out. Haruhi was glad she split their days up, moving Kaoru to Friday and adjusting it so that Tamaki had Tuesdays, Mori had Wednesdays, and Hunny had Thursdays instead. The weekend Kyoya still kept left open for him and Haruhi, only now they were able to spend time with her together.<p>

Even though Haruhi liked her time with her daughter she also liked it when she it was just her and Kyoya during the day when she was off with the others, mainly because it really gave her and Kyoya the chance they didn't have in the past to spend time together.

"Ah, Kyoya are you sure this is necessary?" asked Haruhi one day as she felt him massage her stomach.

"I'm just checking to see how your ribs feel," said Kyoya.

"Is that all your checking?" asked Haruhi looking up at him.

Kyoya smirked down at as he lowered his face closer to hers and gently kissed her.

"You'll be happy to know you're feeling a lot better now," he said.

"I feel a lot better," said Haruhi, "That and my leg."

"Yes I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to have it removed, most likely on your next visit," said Kyoya as he rubbed it.

Haruhi hummed happily at the touch.

"I can't believe that Taeko's soon going to be starting school again and at Ouran none the less," she said looking out the window, "I really do hope she's happier there then she was at her old school."

"Well I like to think she'll do just fine. She'll all ready have Fuyumi's son in her class as well so she'll at least know someone. Plus even if someone tires being mean to her, well let's just say no one's ever angered an Ohtori without seriously regretting it," said Kyoya.

"I don't know whether to feel good or bad about that," said Haruhi.

"By the way, my father was asking me about this, he was wondering if as long as Taeko is attending Ouran that she use the Ohtori name," said Kyoya.

"Uh I guess she could do that," said Haruhi, "Hey Kyoya?"

"Yes?" asked Kyoya.

"I was just wondering, have you gone home to see your dad or even really talk to him since you found out Taeko was your daughter?" asked Haruhi.

"No not really," said Kyoya, "Other then when I finally let him know Takeo was mine, or when he called the other day to ask for the favor regarding Taeko's name."

"But why, why haven't gone home at all?" asked Haruhi.

"I thought I was taking care of my girlfriend and child so I figured it was best I stay here. Are you not happy having me here?" asked Kyoya.

"Well no, I just don't want to be the cause of you and your father fighting," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, even though it does have something to do with you and Taeko, it's hardly your fault. You are not to blame for why I haven't gone home to see my father," said Kyoya.

"But why are you avoiding your father?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Kyoya why have you been avoiding me?" asked Kyoya's father suddenly appearing in the apartment.

"Mr. Ohtori!" said Haruhi in surprise!

"Hello Father," said Kyoya not sounding at all surprise as he stayed where he was on the bed with Haruhi.

"How are you feeling Miss Fujioka?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"I'm feeling a lot better sir," said Haruhi, "My ribs don't hurt quite as much and my cast should be coming off soon."

"Good, good to hear," said Mr. Ohtori, "I was curious did Kyoya tell you about my request regarding Taeko attending Ouran?"

"Yes sir, and I guess that's fine," said Haruhi.

"Good, very good," said Mr. Ohtori, "I want as many people as I possible to know that she is my granddaughter and a part of the Ohtori Family."

"Could that be because you're trying to find her a good match Father?" asked Kyoya.

"As a matter of fact it is," said Mr. Ohtori, "I want to start looking around now for a husband for her."

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Father, may I please speak to you in private?" asked Kyoya as he finally stood up from the bed and faced his father.

* * *

><p>"Yes what is it?" asked Mr. Ohtori as they walked to the master bedroom and shut the door.<p>

"It's about Taeko and finding her a husband," said Kyoya, "I don't approve of you using Taeko as some sort of pone in your game of bringing more power to our family name."

"You surprise me Kyoya," said his father, "I thought you were all about brining honor and prosperity to our family."

"I am, but I don't want to see you use my daughter to your advantage. If she is going to have a husband picked out for her, I want to be the one that picks him out for her," said Kyoya.

His father just stared out the window of the room for a little bit.

"I see, that I can live with," he said at last.

"Thank you Father," said Kyoya.

"By the way, there was something else I wanted to ask you, it's mostly for your mother and sister though," said Mr. Ohtori, "How much longer are you planning to have Miss Haruhi simply remain your girlfriend?"

"Oh they're wondering that are they?" asked Kyoya.

"This is your mother and sister we're talking about," said Mr. Ohtori.

"True," said Kyoya.

"I will admit though I would prefer it that you and her would become a more serious couple. It'd be better for our image and for Takeo when she starts attending school with our name," said Mr. Ohtori.

Kyoya thought about it for a moment.

"You may have a point," he said.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, after the doctor's appointment where Haruhi cast was finally taken off and told that her ribs were almost fully healed, Haruhi was surprise that Kyoya didn't take her home right away.<p>

"Kyoya, where are we going?" asked Haruhi as he drove to a secluded spot, "Is this the old park near my old home?" Kyoya helped her out of the car.

"Yes," he said leading her to the fountain. "Would you like to make a wish?" He held up a simple coin.

"Sure I guess," said Haruhi as she flipped it in.

"Did you make a wish?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"I did too," said Kyoya as he flipped another coin in.

"Was it special?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, because now I'm going to try make it come true," said Kyoya taking Haruhi's hands into his.

"Haruhi," he said, "You know I love you. Though while we've only really been dating for a short time, we've know each other for a lot longer and it's evident that we can mange being together. So that's why I wanted to ask you this, will you marry me?"

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Will you become my wife Haruhi, will you become Mrs. Ohtori?" asked Kyoya gripping Haruhi's hands in anticipation.

"I, I," sputtered Haruhi as she thought about it. "Is this what you really want?"

"Yes Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Then yes, yes I will," said Haruhi.


	53. The End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

It was a beautiful wedding, everything about it was beautiful. The weather, the setting, the decorations, everything was beautiful. However everyone agreed that the most beautiful thing was Haruhi in her wedding gown.

It was an original from Kaoru and Hikaru, a nice long white dress with white straps. They even had a white flower crown to wear on her head that went with the dress perfectly.

"This has got to be one of the happiest days of my life," Haruhi whispered to Kyoya as they stood together, not really paying attention to the priest as he rambled on and on about something.

"Just one?" whispered Kyoya.

"Well, there was the day Taeko was born," said Haruhi looking over at her daughter out of the corner of her eye. The little girl was standing next to Fuyumi in her bridesmaid dress. It was no surprise that her flower girl dress made her look like a princess.

The dress was a light blue dress that came with a matching shawl to wear sound her neck and a lovely little blue tiara on top of her head.

"Hmm yes I could see how that would be a rather joyous day," said Kyoya looking over Taeko as well, gripping Haruhi's hand a bit tighter. Haruhi squeezed back as well.

"Do you Kyoya Ohtori take this woman to be your wedded wife?" the preacher finally asked after what seemed like an eternity.

"I do," said Kyoya.

"And do you Haruhi Fujioka take this man to your wedded husband?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said Haruhi.

"Then may we have the rings?" asked the preacher.

"I got them," said Tamaki as he reached into his pocket, "Or at least I think I did."

Kyoya and Haruhi both looked over at him.

"I know I had them," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki you said you could handle this," said Kyoya.

"I know," said Tamaki in a panicky as he checked his pockets.

Then Haruhi noticed the twins smirking evilly.

"Geeze Boss, you're not acting very responsible are you?" asked Hikaru.

"Lucky for Haruhi and Kyoya, we are," said Kaoru as each held up one of the rings.

"Just give them here!" snapped Kyoya holding up his hand.

"Right," said the twins handing them to Kyoya.

"Now can we continue?" asked the preacher.

"Yes, please do," said Kyoya.

"Very well," said the preacher, "Kyoya will you please place the ring on Haruhi's finger and repeat after me; I Kyoya Ohtori,"

"I Kyoya Ohtori,"

"Take this woman,"

"Take this woman,"

"To be my wedded wife,"

"To be my wedded wife,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

Haruhi could feel a shiver go through her body as Kyoya slipped the ring on her finer.

"And now Haruhi," said the preacher, "Will you please place the ring on Kyoya's and repeat after me; "I Haruhi Fujioka,"

"I Haruhi Fujioka,"

"Take this man,"

"Take this man,"

"To be my wedded husband,"

"To be my wedded husband,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

As Haruhi slipped the ring onto Kyoya's finer, she could feel him gripping her hand just a little bit tighter.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounced you two husband and wife," said the preacher, "You may kiss the bride."

Haruhi wasn't sure who was crying with joy more, her father or Kyoya's sister as Kyoya pulled her close and kissed her warm and gently on her lips. She really didn't care; she was too caught up in the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Oh Haruhi, I'm so happy for you sweet heart!" said Ranka as he ran up and hugged her at the reception.<p>

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi hugging her dad back.

"And you too Kyoya, I'm happy for you too!" said Ranka as he walked over and shook Kyoya's hand.

"Thank you Ranka," said Kyoya with a confident smile.

"And I'm also hoping that you'll be taking good care of my daughter and granddaughter from now on!" said Ranka.

"Oh sir you won't have to worry about that," said Kyoya cool and calmly.

"Yeah Dad," said Haruhi.

"Grandpa, Grandpa," said Taeko running up to the group, "Didn't you say you wanted to dance with me?"

"Why yes I did, shall we?" said Ranka leading Taeko to the dance floor.

Kyoya threw his arm over Haruhi as they stood and watched Ranka and Taeko dance for a little bit before walking off the find their friends.

They found all five standing around talking and flirting with a different girl.

"Hey guys how's it going?" asked Haruhi.

"Hi Haru-Chan!" said Hunny running up to her and hugging her.

"Hi Hunny," said Haruhi, "Are you guys having a good time?"

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"Getting some numbers from some very nice ladies," said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said the twins.

"It does feel a bit nicer now talking to women for some reason," said Tamaki, "I think maybe it has something to do with the fact that we were still having some unresolved issues over you and what happen at the beach."

"Hmm, well I'm glad you guys are feeling more comfortable about seeing other women now," said Haruhi, "And I hope you guys are lucky enough to find someone special."

"Ah, thanks Haruhi!" said the twins as they and Hunny all hugged her tight.

"Okay, I think this hug has gone on long enough," said Kyoya pulling Haruhi away from them and holding her tight."

"Oh," moaned Hunny and the twins.

"No whining or else I'll have Fuyumi watch Takeo while we're gone instead of the seven of you like we promised you could," said Kyoya, "Speaking of which, shouldn't we be going dear?"

"Uh I guess;" said Haruhi, "Just let me go say good-by to Taeko."

"Of course," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy!" said Taeko two weeks later when Haruhi and Kyoya arrived back home to the apartment.<p>

"Hi honey," said Haruhi hugging her daughter tight.

"Did you behave yourself while we were gone?" asked Kyoya.

"Of course I did, right Uncle Tamaki?" asked Taeko looking over to the piano where Tamaki sat.

"Yes she was an angle, at least she when I was staying with her," said Tamaki as he stood up.

"Oh I'm sure she behave just fine when each of the guys were here watching her," said Haruhi.

"Yes well, I should get going, I have to pick up my date," said Tamaki.

"A date huh Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep, this is going to be our second date, which is a good thing really. I haven't had a second date with anyone else," said Tamaki "See you all later."

"By Tamaki," said Haruhi giving her friend a hug good-by.

"So did you have fun with everyone?" asked Kyoya as he sat down on the couch with Taeko.

"Yeah," said Taeko, "Except for…,"

"For what?" asked Haruhi as she joined them.

Taeko walked over to the TV and pulled out a box.

"They found all of my baby tapes and insisted on watching them," said Taeko.

"Baby tapes?" asked Kyoya.

"From my first job," said Haruhi, "I had two other jobs before I started working at the hotel. My first was actually a nice job at this antique store owned by this nice elderly couple. The wife would watch Taeko all day when she was a baby, and would also do stuff like video tape her if she did something special like walk for the first time or something."

"Oh that was nice of her, but what happen to them?" asked Kyoya.

"They wanted to retire and sell the shop. They help recommend me to a friend of their nephew who needed a janitor. That job was as bad as the one at the hotel except with an even lousier apartment and no tips," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Kyoya as he studied the tapes and popped on in.

An image of Taeko of a baby standing by herself and staring to walk soon came up. In the background an elderly woman's voice could be heard say, **"Oh look at you Taeko, oh you're such a big girl, are you walking for your mommy huh?"**

"Hmm," said Kyoya as he watched.

"Are you okay?" asked Haruhi looking over at him.

"Yes just thinking about something," said Kyoya.

Later that night Haruhi woke up and was surprise to see she was alone in bed. She got up and wondered out to the living room where she found Kyoya in the living watching some more tapes of Taeko as a baby.

"Kyoya?" she said.

"Oh hello Haruhi, did I wake you?" asked Kyoya.

"Um no, not really," said Haruhi, "I was just wondering what was going on?"

"Just enjoying seeing Taeko as a baby since I couldn't really before," said Kyoya as he hit the eject button and took the tape out, making sure to put it away in its proper place.

"Hmm," said Haruhi as she hugged her husband, "I'm sorry you didn't get to enjoy seeing her as a baby."

"It's all right, the important thing is now I can enjoy my time with her now and still get to be there the whole time with the next one," said Kyoya.

"What?" asked Haruhi. Instead of answering, Kyoya instead dragged her back to their room and threw her onto the bed.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"I told you," said Kyoya as he climbed up on her and kissed her, "I want to be there when our next child comes."

Then End


	54. Chapter 54

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
